Shooting Star
by Julie et Ines
Summary: On a toujours su comment ça se terminerait. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, on se voile la face. Alors je me répète à l'infini les propos de sa meilleure amie : Il ne t'est pas destiné. Pas de Mary-Sue. Jacob à l'honneur, et non Edward, pour changer !
1. Prologue

_**A la joie et à la folie.**_

_**A l'amusement et au rêve.**_

_**A la vie. A la mort.**_

_**A l'amitié.**_

_**A la jeunesse.**_

_**A tes vingt ans.**_

_**A Eléa Telmar.**_

_**Julie et Inès.**_

_« Toi qui es la lune et le vent  
Tu me donnes ta lumière  
Tes yeux caressent mes yeux  
Et sans toi le souffle me manque  
Et je meurs...  
Mais si je ferme mes bras  
Tu glisses et fuis, tu n'es plus là  
Je ne peux saisir ta lumière  
Elle est sur moi et loin de moi  
Tu me regardes et peu t'importe  
Qui je suis... »_

René Barjavel, Les Dames à la Licorne

_**Prologue.**_

1er Juillet 2011, Seattle,

Etat de Washington,

USA.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les aéroports. D'abord parce qu'on doit attendre des heures et que je détestais perdre mon temps. La vie est trop courte alors pourquoi ne pas toujours en profiter ? Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait toujours l'angoisse de rater l'avion. Et j'étais assez experte en la matière. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'était vraiment pas « according to plan ». Ou sinon, je fais clignoter le portique détecteur de métaux. C'est un peu un jeu, parier si je fais sonner le tout suivi de la fouille ou pas. Maudite veste en cuir avec ses boutons métalliques. C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime cette veste et qu'elle a du fer non mais ?

_On parie donc ? Sonnera, sonnera pas…_

**DRING DRING !**

_J'aurais dû parier en fait…_

Là, il faut comme à chaque fois que le souci se produit enlever ses chaussures. Et moi, j'ai des converses montantes. Aujourd'hui ça n'est vraiment pas mon jour. A peine enlevées (au bout de 5 minutes à me débattre avec mes maudits lacets) il faut les remettre. Le gorille me dit qu'il n'y a rien. Evidemment qu'il n'y a rien, avec mon mètre soixante est ce que j'ai une tête de terroriste, franchement ? Je passe. Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant, le service d'émigration. Et toujours ses questions ô combien stupides :

« Avez-vous fait partie d'un mouvement terroriste ? »

Je regarde la femme et réprime l'envie de lui répondre « Oui. Je suis Ben Laden après une opération de chirurgie esthétique rare dans les grottes d'Afghanistan ». Franchement, quand je vous dis qu'ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles… Je fais la maligne, je me moque, je ris et j'ironise pour ne pas perdre la face. Ou plutôt pour me la voiler. Enfin pour ne pas souffrir quoi. Parce ce qui est nul avec les aéroports, c'est qu'ils sont le point de concours entre une vie et une autre. Il y a les gens qu'on va retrouver. Et ceux qu'on laisse. Et ça, c'est toujours le plus embêtant. Surtout quand c'est un adieu. Surtout quand c'est une page de votre vie, de votre jeunesse qui se tourne. Et là, c'est mon cas. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça puisse faire si mal de quitter des gens. Mais je sais que je ne les reverrai jamais. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Et jamais plus je ne serai complètement heureuse. J'ai trop dilapidé de cette denrée pendant cette année à l'étranger. Et pourtant, il y a un an à peine, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je puisse ressentir cette angoisse, ce vide au moment de m'envoler pour rejoindre les miens, mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur…

Je regarde le panneau qui annonçait les vols. Le mien sera à l'heure. Mon cœur se brise. Dans une heure, je serai loin. Dans une heure, il ne serait plus qu'un superbe souvenir. Et je sortirais définitivement de sa vie. C'était comme ça. Injuste certes, mais comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas gagner à ce jeu là. Et je m'en foutais d'avoir perdu. J'avais pu avoir ce que je voulais finalement. Volé des instants de bonheurs qui combleraient le reste de ma vie. Et puis, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'être là, toute seule dans cet aéroport. J'avais décidé à l'aube de mes vingt ans de partir loin de chez moi. Quitter la France. J'y étudiais les lettres. Je n'étais pas mauvaise élève, mais pas brillante non plus. Assez banale. Alors j'avais décidé pour avoir un « plus » dans mon CV d'aller une année à l'étranger, histoire de revenir bilingue. Le choix avait été vite fait. Je voulais maîtriser l'anglais. J'avais postulé partout, à Londres, Edimbourg, New York, Miami, Los Angeles, Toronto et… Seattle. Et c'est là que j'avais été prise. Mes parents semblaient ravis de me voir quitter le nid. Ils ne comprenaient pas ma déception.

Seattle ? Franchement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à Seattle ? Ah, je sais. De la pluie. Du froid. Du vent. De la neige. Tout ce que je déteste. CHOUETTE ! J'étais folle de rage. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Le jour où il m'avait fallu quitter la France, mes parents, mes amis, mon amoureux, j'avais fondu en larmes, tellement j'étais dépitée… et angoissée. Ma vie, je le pressentais, allait changer du tout au tout. J'étais face à un immense précipice et j'allais me jeter dedans. Maintenant je suis certaine que ça n'était pas une coïncidence, cette crise de nerf.

J'avais senti les choses. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point je reviendrais changée de cette année à l'étranger. Jamais plus je ne serai celle que je fus.

J'avais donc débarqué, après 15 heures de voyage (et une correspondance ratée !) et 9 heures de décalage horaire dans la figure avec ma veste militaire, ma jupe courte et mes converses, cheveux auburn au vent retenus par un bonnet péruvien, yeux rougis par les larmes et bouffis par la fatigue, traînant des valises plus grosses que moi, sous une pluie diluvienne. Ça commençait bien. J'avais ronchonné, passé des plombes à trouver un taxis, autant pour qu'il comprenne ou j'avais réservé mon hôtel. Puis je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit et m'étais endormie, trop épuisée par les montagnes russes qu'avaient fait mes émotions en moins de 24 heures. Réveillée par le 4x4 d'un inconscient (oui je suis de mauvaise humeur au saut du lit) j'avais entamé ma recherche « d'appartement ou maison ». Sans succès. Les loyers étaient trop chers ou, lorsque ça entrait dans mes moyens, mal situés. N'ayant aucun penchant pour les gangs ni pour les meurtres, j'avais donc décidé de me « délocaliser ». Je choisis donc Port Angeles, à moins de 40 minutes de ma fac (oui j'allais rouler un peu vite, et alors ?). C'était loin dans un sens et près aussi et puis c'était calme et convivial. Les gens m'avaient bien accueillie et j'avais surtout craqué sur un petit appart' tout simple au dessus d'un vieux drugstore tenu par un jeune couple. Je payais 400 dollars le loyer au lieu de 600 puisque j'aidais mes propriétaires dans leur magasin. Bref, j'étais veinarde et finalement heureuse de cette nouvelle vie. Et puis, il y avait eu un rayon de soleil dans une journée pluvieuse, à l'instar de toutes les autres depuis mon arrivée.

Un sourire. Un éclat de rire. Des dents extraordinairement blanches. Des cheveux courts en bataille… Il avait passé le pas de la porte et j'avais dû détourner les yeux. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Je venais de rencontrer celui qui allait bouleverser ma vie à jamais…

Une quinte de toux m'arracha à mes souvenirs. Je reniflais puis me mouchai en désespoir de cause. C'était bien ma veine, la grippe avant l'heure. J'aurais l'air malin en arrivant à Paris avec mon nez de « petit renne au nez rouge ».

J'étais partie tôt de la « maison », avant que tout le monde rentre de la chasse. Ou ne soit levé. Je ne voulais pas leur infliger la vision de ma personne toute tristounette alors que je m'étais toujours montrée affable et gaie. C'était l'image de moi que je voulais qu'ils gardent. Et puis aussi, c'était égoiste mais j'assumais, ça m'évitait de les affronter. Et de devoir me contrôler. Je n'aime pas les adieux. Un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. C'est dans ces cas là où je pleure. Et je déteste ça. Ça donne la goutte au nez. Alors avec le rhume par-dessus ça aurait été beau ! Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça. Pas une pleurnicharde. C'est vrai, j'ai mes failles, mes faiblesses mais je les masque sous l'ironie et le sarcasme. C'est un masque. Il me protège. Je mords avant d'être mordue. Je quitte avant de me faire quitter. Je prends les devants, de peur de souffrir vraiment.

Je m'apprête à passer sous un énième portique. Ensuite, au bout du couloir, ça sera la douane, le tampon sur le passeport et Sayonara USA !

Je pars, je m'efface et m'évanouis. C'est mieux ainsi. Pour eux. Pour moi. Pour lui.

Celui-là de portique il n'a pas clignoté. Quelques enjambées, je vais tendre ma pièce d'identité au douanier…

« Eléa, Eléa ! Attends ! ELEA ! »

J'en lâche mon passeport et me retourne, effarée par cette voix qui scande mon nom, désespérée. Il est là, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là. Un mouvement de la foule. C'est lui qui court. Il avance vite. J'entends sa respiration, ses hoquets quand il me hurle de rester. Il veut me voir. Une dernière fois. Oui. Juste me voir. M'avoir. Mais je ne lui suis pas destinée. Je l'aime. A en mourir. Et plus encore si je le pouvais. Si ce sacrifice pouvait changer l'histoire. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il est un autre moi-même. Une partie de moi. Oui, je l'aime tout simplement. C'est banal dit comme ça, alors qu'entre nous c'était tout sauf ça. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi. A sa façon. Du mieux qu'il le peut.

Mais il ne m'est pas destiné.

On a toujours su comment ça se terminerait. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, que le jour tant redouté est arrivé, on se voile la face. Alors je me répète à l'infini les propos de sa meilleure amie : _Il ne t'est pas destiné._

Je ne peux pas lui obéir. Même si j'en ai envie. Je ne peux pas.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je l'aime assez pour lui souhaiter ça, même si ça n'est pas avec moi qu'il le trouvera. Une larme, stupide larme roule sur ma joue. Allons bon, pas de sentimentalisme ! Je me suis toujours préférée distante et irrévérencieuse. Et je pense que lui aussi. Je ricane contre moi-même.

_Imbécile !_

Il pousse les gens. Certains s'étalent par terre. Il approche. Je vois ses cheveux avec des épis rebelles, noirs comme l'ébène. Bientôt il sera là, devant moi. Il me prendra par le bras, le retournera et m'embrassera et…

Je me pince, mettant fin au rêve, à ce scénario digne du plus grand des navets hollywoodien. Mon cœur se serre. Ca y est, c'est le moment. Je dois y aller. Ca sera dur. Mais j'ai promis. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Pour me faire bouger, je psalmodie ces mots qui me hantent depuis des semaines déjà.

_Il ne t'est pas destiné. _

*** Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol A832650 en destination de Chicago… ***

Je sèche mes larmes et souris à l'ironie du sort. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Si proches et pourtant jamais réunis. Je termine donc le mouvement que j'avais entamé. Je passe la ligne. Je passe la douane. C'est fini. Je suis de nouveau une étrangère. Je suis de nouveau dans mon monde et quitte le sien. Je me retourne. Il se débat. Je lui offre un pauvre sourire. J'avance. Il se colle à la vitre et y dépose sa paume, à plat. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas faillir. Il s'est calmé. Il me voit, ses craintes le quittent. Il s'apaise.

« Eléa… Eléa… Reste… Reste avec moi… Pour moi… »

Mais c'est pour lui que je pars. Pour qu'il n'ai pas à choisir. Pour qu'il ne souffre jamais. Je le regarde, le contemple. Ses prunelles, si joyeuses d'ordinaire sont nimbées de larmes. Je ne les mérite pas ses pleurs. Je dépose du ma main un baiser et appose ma paume contre la vitre, reflet de son geste. Je sens à travers le verre la chaleur incroyable de sa peau. Je souris. Je profite de mes dernières secondes avec lui. J'ai choisi. Je pose ma tête contre le verre et souffle, bouleversée :

« Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il va me répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvre, se referme. Il cherche ses mots. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, ça me ferait faillir. Je m'oblige à m'éloigner de lui. Sa présence m'intoxique, j'oublie mon devoir. Je tourne les talons, m'éloigne de lui et m'oblige à faire abstraction de ses hurlements désespérés pour me retenir. Ainsi que les coups d'œil curieux et consternés des passants. Ils se demandent ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ce garçon.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Ils pensent sans doute que je suis sans cœur de l'abandonner dans cet état. Mais eux, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je mords mon poing, jusqu'au sang pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je grogne. Au moins maintenant j'ai une raison de pleurer.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Si le monde avait été normal, nous aurions été ensemble. J'aurais été l'alternative logique. Ca aurait été aussi simple que de respirer. Mais, je l'avais appris à mes dépends, le monde ne tournait pas rond.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné... _


	2. Chapitre 1 : New Moon

Note des auteurs : Les paroles en italique sont supposées être prononcées en français, le reste en anglais.

EDIT de Julie : On me signale que j'ai uploadé une version tronquée du chapitre 1... Mea culpa ! Je modifie ça tout de suite !

Note des auteurs : Les paroles en italique sont supposées être prononcées en français, le reste en anglais.

**Chapitre 1 : New Moon. **

DRING

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil-matin et regardai l'heure sur le cadran. 8 heures. Je ne commençais la fac qu'à 12H, mais j'avais accepté d'aider mes propriétaires dans leur drugstore afin de faire baisser mon loyer.

Je fis le tour du petit appartement qui me servirait de foyer pendant les douze mois que j'avais à passer aux Etats-Unis. C'était loin d'un palace – d'ailleurs si c'en avait été un je n'aurais pas pu me le payer – mais ça ferait l'affaire. Je me levai et préparai un simple bol de céréales que j'avalai en guise de petit déjeuner. Je n'avais jamais très faim le matin, et encore moins maintenant, en ce premier d'une longue série que je passerais seule. La table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, je sautai dans la douche, essayant de réprimer toute pensée concernant ma famille. L'eau brûlante me fit du bien et me remonta le moral – temporairement. En effet, lorsque j'attrapai mon flacon de gel douche et l'ouvris, une odeur de pomme se répandit dans la salle de bains. L'odeur préférée de ma soeur, le fruit préféré de ma meilleure amie.

Cette seule idée imprima leurs visages devant mes yeux, et je laissai couler mes larmes. J'étais ici depuis à peine trois jours, et elles me manquaient déjà énormément. Elles, mais aussi mon neveu Edwin, qui n'avait que quelques mois et que j'adorais. Alors qu'à l'origine, moi et les bébés ça fait dix mille. Mais que je ne pourrais pas voir grandir pendant les douze mois à venir. Quand je reviendrai ça serait un grand garçon, en train de gambader. Il ne se souviendrait pas de moi. Je le voyais déjà, courant dans tous les sens, rendant ma sœur et mon beau-frère complètement fous. Ils allaient tous continuer à vivre, à aimer, à rire. Sans moi. Jamais je n'avais été éloignée d'eux. Papa et maman avaient beau m'appeler tous les soirs depuis mon arrivée, ça n'était plus pareil. Quelque chose avait changé. Se brisait. Peut être que c'était ça, finalement, devenir adulte. Grandir. Et c'était terriblement angoissant. J'allais aussi rester longtemps sans voir Raphael, mon petit ami. Comment savoir s'il serait capable de m'attendre ? Comment ne me languirais-je pas de lui ? Raph' était le genre de beau gosse qu'on est fière d'avoir avec soi. Gentil, tendre, prévenant, galant. Il avait de nombreuses qualités. Celles qui me convenaient. Notre relation était encore si récente... Même si on avait tout vécu à fond pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je ne croyais pas aux relations à distance. Mais pour lui, j'étais capable de faire mentir l'adage qui disait loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Je l'aimais. Profondément. Différemment de tous les autres avant lui. Mais sincèrement. Peut-être avais-je fait une erreur en décidant de venir passer l'année scolaire aux Etats-Unis. Comment allais-je pouvoir tenir un an sans faire de dépression nerveuse ? Ajoutez à ça, que j'étais dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas, avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas davantage, où personne ne parlait ma langue maternelle, paumée dans un trou, avec en plus une mauvaise couverture réseau et vous aurez une assez bonne idée du niveau de mon moral.

Pleurer me soulagea pourtant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Après avoir pris ma douche, je fouillai ma garde-robe pour trouver des vêtements assortis mais pratiques aussi bien pour la fac que pour le travail. Après un tri drastique, il restait trois tenues sur le canapé-lit : jean et chemisier, pantalon noir et chemise blanche, et une petite robe toute simple. Je rangeai la deuxième qui me paraissait trop formelle, ainsi que la robe – je garderais celle-là pour d'éventuelles sorties avec d'éventuels amis. J'enfilai l'ensemble restant, puis coiffai rapidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval et descendis au drugstore.

Me voyant arriver, Johanna – ma propriétaire - me salua chaleureusement, faisant l'effort de tenter quelques mots de français.

_Bonne matinée, Eléa. Tu dors bien cette nuit_ ?

Je la repris en souriant.

« _Bonjour, tu as bien dormi._ Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci.

- Bon, si tu es prête, je vais te faire faire le tour du magasin et tu pourras t'installer à la caisse pour servir les premiers clients. »

Je ne tardai pas à mémoriser l'emplacement de chaque chose. J'avais toujours eu une bonne mémoire visuelle. Surtout visuelle. Enfin de toute façon je suis TRES visuelle. Ca m'avait souvent joué des tours d'ailleurs… Enfin, là n'est pas le propos, hein ?

« Les aliments sur la gauche, à droite près de l'entrée, les boissons, et au fond du magasin, la parapharmacie, récitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Parfait, je te libère donc dans une heure et demie ; ça te permettra d'aller à la fac et d'arriver à temps. »

A rester toute seule derrière ma caisse, l'ennui ne tarda pas à me gagner, m'obligeant à sortir un livre pour passer le temps. Oui, ça n'est pas très professionnel, mais après tout, personne ne pouvait m'en blâmer. Essayez d'attendre des plombes debout à ne rien faire, vous aurez vite envie de faire comme moi. Sinon, avec le décalage horaire dont je n'arrivais pas à me remettre, j'allais tomber raide ! Fouillant mon sac, je tombai sur _Eclipse_ – je m'étais acheté le livre en version originale à la boutique de l'aéroport, afin de m'habituer à la langue. Et aussi parce que la traduction française est nulle. Et puis parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Ca c'était pour les autres. En fait, j'avais seulement voulu ce livre. Alors, j'avais succombé à la tentation, vile pécheresse que je suis ! J'éclatais de rire face à mes élucubrations schizophréniques ! Dix minutes. Une demi-heure. Trois quarts d'heure. Dieu que c'est LONG !

Au bout d'une heure, je commençai à me demander si j'allais servir à quelque chose dans ce magasin, à part donner du temps libre aux propriétaires.

Comme pour me faire mentir, le carillon de l'entrée retentit à ce moment-là, me faisant redresser la tête. Je plaquai un sourire niais et apprêté sur mon visage pour accueillir les premiers clients de la journée - un groupe de jeunes, si j'en jugeais par leurs éclats de rire. Ah, il y a des jeunes dans ce trou ? Les pauvres. Enfin en même temps c'était une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je pourrais sortir dans les bars sans avoir à regarder en chien de faïence des quadragénaires pervers. Mais tout de même… Passer ma jeunesse ici, ça aurait été un bagne. Définitivement, Paris et ses folies me manquaient cruellement.

« Bon, on va se répartir les tâches, ordonna une voix. »

Vous connaissez ce sentiment de connaître quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais sans réussir à vous souvenir comment vous le connaissez ? C'est désagréable hein. Et troublant. C'est exactement l'effet que cette voix produit sur moi. Je l'avais déjà entendue, j'en étais sûre ; mais où ?

« Quil et Embry, vous vous chargez de la nourriture ; Seth, tu t'occupes des boissons avec Paul. »

Les noms me firent sursauter. Non, impossible. C'était une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ou sinon j'avais mal entendu. Oui y'avait pas d'autre option. J'entendais des voix. Mon dieu, finalement la camisole de force c'était pour moi ! Youohhh revenez les mecs ! Bon sang, mais il fallait que j'arrête les nuits blanches pour me faire au jetlag, ça ne me réussissait définitivement pas. En plus de la fatigue j'avais de illusions auditives. Misère… Je m'en serais donné des claques. Ces gens n'existaient pas dans la réalité. C'était probablement ma lecture qui me montait à la tête... A force de rêver de rencontrer un jour un certain loup-garou, - et oui, TEAM JACOB dear !- je croyais entendre sa voix dès qu'un garçon ouvrait la bouche...

N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, le sentiment de connaître cette voix, les noms... ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences... Et jamais je n'en avais été très… fan. Je me secouai. Allons, les loups-garous n'existaient pas, pas plus que les vampires, sorcières et autres créatures de légende. _Je devrais arrêter de lire ce genre de livres, moi..._ Enfin si je faisais ça je jetais une grande partie de ma bibliothèque ici. Plus de Vampire Diaries, plus de Dracula, plus de Entretien avec un vampire et j'en passe. Non, option rejetée. Mes élucubrations n'avaient pas duré plus de quelques secondes, et j'entendis une voix moqueuse demander :

« Et toi, tu fais quoi, Ô Grand Chef ?

- Moi je rassemble la trousse de premiers secours. »

J'aperçus alors une tignasse noire et désordonnée, une stature imposante –une sorte de géant, genre Hercules, mais sans les muscles surbodybuildés- une démarche souple des félins. Et ce petit côté gauche, craquant. Et des prunelles sombres qui brulaient d'un feu qui ne m'était pas inconnu : la folie. La passion de vivre à 100 à l'heure. Ce garçon que j'identifiai aussitôt. C'était _lui_. Mais pourquoi... Enfin, comment... ? Je me pinçai fortement afin de m'assurer que je ne dormais pas. Il n'y avait que dans les rêves et les fanfictions qu'on rencontrait des personnages appartenant à un livre. C'était probablement juste une ressemblance frappante – après tout, si les sosies de célébrités existent, pourquoi pas ceux des protagonistes d'une saga à succès ? Ou peut être que c'était un bizutage de la part de mes patrons ? Oui. Sans doute. J'étais nouvelle. Un bizutage. Au moins, c'était drôle ici. Je tentais de sourire cette fois ci plus naturellement. Okay, j'étais une bleue mais bon. J'allais jouer le jeu. S'approchant de la caisse, l'apparition me demanda :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la parapharmacie, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il me décrocha un sourire… OH MY GOD. Oui. C'était exactement comme ça que je m'imaginais le « sourire solaire » de Jacob. Okay okay, pause, retour rapide. Mais mon cerveau marchait au ralenti.

« _Au fond du magasin_, répondis-je d'un ton absent, avant de réaliser que dans mon émotion, j'avais parlé en français. Désolée, je viens d'arriver ici, m'excusai-je poliment en haussant les épaules et tordant mes poings. La parapharmacie est là-bas, au fond du magasin. Mais certains produits sont sous clé, pour des raisons évidentes.

- Et vous n'avez pas cette clé, je suppose, avança-t-il avec une moue.

- Mes propriétaires ne me connaissent pas encore assez pour me la confier, répliquai-je avec un sourire désabusé. En même temps je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. La morphine pouvait faire de vilains dégâts sur les drogués. Même si je présentais bien, on ne savait jamais. Vous allez devoir aller à la pharmacie du coin s'il vous manque des choses.

- Merci, mais je vais quand même regarder; »

Je remarquai qu'il souriait, mais pas le genre de sourire qui veut charmer. Plutôt le genre de sourire qui veut être aimable avec la vendeuse. Un sourire qui mettait en confiance, aussi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce sourire que j'eus l'impulsion de lancer quelque chose du genre _je sais ce que vous êtes_... avant de me rappeler que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Entre ma petite personne et ce monstre tout en muscle, je ne faisais pas le poids. Alors mieux valait me la jouer… subtile ? Non… Plutôt… nuancée… À la place, je remarquai :

« Vos amis passent beaucoup de temps dans les rayons ; vous n'avez pas fait de liste ?

- Si, mais on est tous de gros mangeurs et comme on va camper loin dans les bois, on préfère prendre beaucoup de provisions, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Aie. Ca commençait mal, il devait penser que je les prenais pour des resquilleurs. Mince. Pourquoi moi qui d'habitude sait bien manier les mots, les peser pour ne froisser personne, je fonçais avec cet homme tête baissée ? Il précisa : D'où le fait qu'ils s'y mettent à deux. »

J'acquiesçai, tout en creusant la cervelle pour trouver un moyen simple -ou pas - d'aborder le sujet sans être immédiatement cataloguée dans la catégorie « ennemis ». Déjà que j'étais mal partie. Au mieux, en sortant d'ici, il me détesterait cordialement. Ouais… Faudrait que je revoie mon ordre des priorités moi. Remarquant mon livre ouvert, il demanda :

« Amoureuse de littérature ? Ma meilleure amie, Bella, est comme vous... Elle lit rarement deux fois le même ouvrage, à part quelques rares exceptions.

- J'adore les livres, admis-je, mais il m'arrive souvent de les relire. Celui-là ça doit bien faire au moins cinq fois que je le reprends... Dis-je ne souriant. Mes livres préférés étaient comme mes meilleurs amis. Ils me faisaient rire. Pleurer. Aimer. Détester. Ils m'avaient construite. Chacun formait une pièce du puzzle qu'était mon être tout entier. Un bout de Stendhal pour le romanesque, La Fontaine et Molière pour l'effronterie et l'humour, Racine pour le tragique, Hugo et Sartre pour l'engagement. Oui, ils étaient des pans de ma vie. Chacun faisait référence à un souvenir. Ils étaient moi. Et moi j'étais eux.

- Mon amie est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux livres... Vous lui conseilleriez celui-là ?

- Eh bien, en général je préfère connaître quelqu'un avant de lui suggérer telle ou telle lecture, répondis-je simplement. Cela dit, en ce moment, il y a une saga qui plaît à beaucoup de jeunes femmes dans mon pays, ainsi que dans le vôtre, ajoutai-je, trouvant là l'occasion d'aborder la question qui m'intéressait… subtilement. Justement, c'est le troisième tome que vous voyez là. C'est mon préféré. Parce qu'il y a un triangle amoureux. Parce que c'est amusant et triste. Parce que la fin est douce amère. Parce que mon personnage préféré touche du doigt le bonheur et qu'il lui est irrémédiablement et définitivement enlevé. Avant qu'on ne comprenne que cette fille n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait.

-Ah… Et ça parle de quoi, ce bouquin ? Bell a des gouts qui ressemblent aux vôtres. Ca devrait lui plaire. Et ça m'éviterait de me creuser la tête pour son anniversaire. En gros vous me rendez service.

-C'est un peu mon job non ? Je ne suis pas payée pour faire la discussion à mes clients alors…

-Oh, promis, je serais muet comme une tombe. » Il s'amusa de son bon mot et je poursuivis la métaphore mortelle, aussi amusée que lui.

-« C'est bien connus, les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire ! Enfin, revenons au fait… C'est une quadralogie sur des vampires qui ne brûlent pas au soleil et des loups-garous qui se transforment à volonté et une humaine qui est éperdument amoureuse d'un macchabé donc mais aussi de son meilleur ami, le loup garou. Et moi je suis pour le loup évidemment... » dis-je à toute vitesse, mes prunelles ancrées dans les siennes.

Je le vis tressaillir et me regarder soudainement avec des yeux d'animal pris au piège.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_POV Jacob_

Qu'est-ce que... Soit cette fille se foutait de moi, et dans ce cas elle était extrêmement bien renseignée, soit ces livres existaient vraiment et là on allait tous avoir des problèmes. Ou sinon elle était complètement stupide. Ou les 3 à la fois. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? Revenaient-ils nous enquiquiner malgré tout ? Nessie. Je devais veiller sur elle. Ma protégée. Mon imprégnée. Toute fragile et petite (enfin, petite…. Elle semblait avoir 8 années humaines alors qu'elle en avait seulement deux.) En tout cas l'humaine avait un accent charmant. L'accent ! BINGO ! Elle s'est trahie elle-même, l'imbécile fan des vampires ! Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle méthode des Volturi pour nous éliminer ; envoyer une fille raconter que notre histoire était parue dans des livres, pour ensuite prétendre que c'était notre faute et qu'on devait payer pour avoir exposé le monde surnaturel. Ouais, Aro était assez tordu pour faire ça. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une vampire italienne ferait à tenir la caisse d'un magasin de Port Angeles ? Surtout qu'elle devait s'ennuyer à mourir. A la regarder, elle n'était pas de la catégorie « fille des champs » mais plus de la ville. Naturelle mais tout de même sophistiquée. Un peu nonchalante mais on devinait qu'une petite pile électrique sommeillait dans ce corps athlétique. Et puis personne ne portait des Jimmy Choo dans ce coin des US à part Alice. Donc cette fille ne venait pas d'ici. C'était un accent chantant en plus. L'Italie oui, ça devait être comme ça qu'on y parlait. Je n'en savais foutrement rien parce que je n'étais jamais sorti des Etats-Unis, mais je me fiais aux films sur la mafia italienne que j'avais vu. On a la culture qu'on a. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mordillant ses ongles. Elle remit prestement une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière ses oreilles. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait que j'avais des doutes ? Parce que lesdits doutes étaient fondés ? Ou parce que simplement je lui faisais peur, elle qui ignorait tout, elle qui avait dit ça pour être aimable ? Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais restait droite et déterminée à ne rien me montrer. Sauf que mes instincts animaux ne me trompaient pas. Les chiens comme les loups sentent la peur. Je décidais me de concentrer sur elle, plus attentivement. Petite, l'air intelligent. Simple. Des yeux… Je voulais voir ses yeux… Je croisai son regard, ce qui me permit de voir qu'elle avait les prunelles brunes, et non dorées ou rouges. De plus elle avait l'air bien vivante, et à force de côtoyer des vampires tous les jours, je peux vous dire que je connais la différence. Déjà son cœur battait tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle faisait partie à part entière d'un mix de David Guetta. Et puis ces couleurs qui affluaient dans son visage avant de l'en quitter. Cette respiration saccadée. Ces mains qui collaient. Oui, ça, on ne le voyait pas chez les Cullen. C'était donc une humaine ; ce qui n'excluait pas l'hypothèse des Volturis. Je demandai, en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché :

« Votre pays, dites-vous. Vous n'êtes donc pas d'ici ?

- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je viens d'arriver aux Etats-Unis, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger. »

Elle semblait aimer cet endroit. Vraiment. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si elle essayait de revivre des souvenirs lointains. Les capturer une nouvelle fois.

Si elle venait d'arriver, ça expliquait son accent. Mais ça ne me disait pas d'où elle venait exactement.

« Et... par curiosité, de quel pays venez-vous ? L'Italie, peut-être ? l'interrogeai-je en tentant de garder une voix détendue.

- La France, Paris précisément.

-Ah, la _Tour Eiffel, Le Louvre, Champs Elysées_… dis-je en français… pitoyable. Jasper ne serait pas fier de moi, lui qui adorait ce pays et sa culture. Bien forcé, puisqu'Alice raffolait des couturiers de cette nationalité. Et qu'elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour assister à leurs défilés chaque année durant la Fashion Week de New York.

Elle souriait toujours et devant mes efforts pour parler sa langue, elle pouffa doucement. Je poursuivis pas la seule phrase que je savais dire convenablement :

-« Voulez vous cou…

-Coucher avec moi, ce soir ! » S'écria t'elle, au comble du fou rire. « Ma foi, si on ne me l'a pas fait 50 fois depuis que je suis ici, on ne me l'a jamais dite ! Pourquoi est ce que les françaises ont si mauvaise réputation ?

-A vous de me le dire… Ou de me montrer my dear ! » Ricanais-je. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et répliqua simplement.

-« Vous ne doutez de rien.

-Non. C'est mon petit côté indien.

-Vous m'en direz tant, Chef Jacob se moqua t'elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre mes paroles à la légère.

-Oh, je suis une grande fille. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur du grand méchant loup. Répondit-elle à mi-voix. Je tressaillis. Une nouvelle fois, cette humaine me mettait en boule. Elle jouait avec mes nerfs, je vais me la…

-« Hey, je ne suis pas votre ennemie... Si vous êtes ce que je pense… Je… Je ne dirais rien. Je vous le promets. Muette comme une tombe. D'accord ?» Compléta t'elle. Sans doute avais-je du sembler l'attaquer pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

_ça, ça reste à prouver, petite française,_ songeai-je brièvement.

« Je vous assure que ces livres existent, insista-t-elle, je vous ai reconnu grâce aux noms de vos amis... ca n'est pas si courant. Même par ici.»

C'était plausible, si effectivement les livres existaient, Embry, Quil et les autres membres de la meute – ou plutôt des deux meutes, puisque nous étions toujours séparés – en faisaient probablement partie. Je commençai à me détendre et à envisager la possibilité qu'effectivement, cette française ait entendu parler de nous en lisant une série de bouquins. Mais qui pouvait être assez débile pour écrire tout ça. Et comment avait on pu savoir autant de choses… Il faudrait en parler avec Edward *chouetteeee* et Jasper *mouais*. Et Sam aussi. Qu'est ce que j'allais m'éclater moi ! Et sortir les vers du nez à cette petite humaine insignifiante.

« Je sais ce que vous devez penser, mais je ne suis pas envoyée par des vampires italiens. Même si je trouve Aro fun. Et Jane complètement barje mais… vampirique quoi ! Je ne suis pas « pro Volturi ». Je suis ici pour apprendre à parler couramment l'anglais... Enfin, plus pour me perfectionner. Enfin… Je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors… Surtout ne me tuez pas. Ca serait salissant. Mon sang tâcherait les murs blancs. Faudrait les repeindre. Mais je vous jure… je ne dirais absolument rien.»

Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait une voix suppliante, comme si elle tenait désespérément à ce que je la croie. Elle parut s'en apercevoir également, car lorsqu'elle continua, son ton était plus ferme.

« Ecoutez, je ne compte révéler à personne ce que vous êtes, m'assura-t-elle. Jusqu'à ce que vous entriez dans cette boutique, j'étais certaine que vous étiez un personnage fictif... Je suis aussi surprise que vous... Je ne sais pas comment votre histoire a pu se retrouver ainsi publiée, je vous en donne ma parole... »

_Mais je vous crois, petite française. J'aimerais juste que vous m'en disiez plus sur la personne qui a écrit ces livres... Et sur ce qu'ils contiennent..._ J'allais prendre la parole quand Paul nous interrompit :

« Jake, tu les prends ces médicaments ou tu flirtes avec la vendeuse ? »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_POV Eléa._

La voix d'un de ses amis nous tira de notre échange. Ouf ! Parce que bon, j'étais entrain de m'enfoncer dans le pathétique. Ma foi que je pouvais être sotte moi. Si Jacob était bien… Jacob et bien j'étais dans la merde la plus internationale et noire qu'il puisse exister. Mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, mon interlocuteur me fit comprendre que je devais garder le silence sur notre discussion et alla rapidement prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Ca ne prit pas plus d'une minute. En l'attendant, les autres chahutaient devant la caisse. Le plus jeune, que j'identifiais comme Seth me dit :

-« Nouvelle ici ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Tu es bronzée pour une visage pâle. Ici, c'est tous ces cachets d'aspirine.

Je ris de bon cœur tandis qu'un grand au corps élancé mais noueux lui frottait le crâne.

-« Hey, Embry, arrête ! J'me vengerai ! »

L'autre ne semblait pas du tout dérangé ni effrayé par la menace. Pendant qu'il martyrisait le pauvre adolescent, il me lança :

-« Pas trop perdue ici ?

-Non. Ca va aller je pense. Surtout si tous les habitants sont dans votre genre.

-Oh, y'en a qui ont du mal à perdre leur sang froid » Lâcha le plus âgé de la bande. Paul sans aucune hésitation. Les compères éclatèrent de rire, pensant que je ne pouvais pas saisir le double sens. Repensant au geste de Jacob, je crus bon de faire « comme si ». Ce dernier arriva sur ces entre faits avec des bandes, de la gaze, du mercurochrome, des dolipranes et j'en passe et des meilleures. Quand je passais un quit de suture je commentais :

-« Sois vous êtes des grands maladroits les garçons, soit vous êtes très prévenants. Ou sinon vous êtes hémophiles. Ou hémophobes. »

Ils me toisèrent tous comme si j'étais folle. Okay, ils devaient pas connaitre les mots en fait. Pas grave. Mieux valait passer pour une cruche (et dieu sait que je déteste ça) que de souligner à Jacob que je ne suis pas fille à suivre au pied de la lettre les conseils qu'on me donne. Je piquais donc du fard et continuais à passer mes articles, dans le silence le plus total, seulement troublé par les « bip » lugubres des codes barres. J'étais terriblement nerveuse. Jacob s'écarta du tapis de caisse pour laisser la place à ses amis qui y déversèrent un flot incroyable de nourriture.

Quand chacun eut déposé ses articles, j'enregistrai le tout et annonçai le prix, sans quitter Jacob des yeux. C'était impossible. J'étais comme un aimant face à lui. Il bougeait, je bougeais. Me rendant un regard mi-méfiant mi-intrigué, il remplit un chèque qu'il me tendit et le groupe quitta la boutique. Je le rattrapais. La bande se retourna et quelques uns s'exclaffèrent. Jacob revint sur ses pas. Je lui remis le livre. Eclipse. Il me dévisagea, ne comprenant pas.

-« Lisez. Bon, normalement pour tout comprendre il faut avoir lu les deux premiers mais… vous verrez que je ne mens pas. Et que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Prenez. Au revoir Jacob. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot à mon endroit, j'avais trouvé refuge dans la boutique.

Jetant un oeil à l'horloge, je m'aperçus que j'avais passé vingt-cinq minutes à discuter avec Jacob et qu'il était temps que je range mes affaires si je voulais partir pour la fac et arriver en avance. Au moment de verrouiller la caisse, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un mot griffonné au dos du chèque. _Rendez-vous dans trois jours pour que vous me parliez de ces bouquins._ Je souris légèrement, il semblait donc croire ce que je lui avais affirmé... Et je savais qu'il ne tenterait pas de me draguer : s'étant imprégné de Nessie, il n'était certainement pas intéressé par une histoire avec qui que ce soit... encore moins une humaine aussi ordinaire que moi. Mon sourire ne s'effaça pas de la journée. J'avais hâte d'être à jeudi...


	3. Chapitre 2: Fascination

_**Chapitre 2 : Fascination**_

_**Eléa POV :**_

Je suis en retard, comme à mon habitude. Je suis persuadée que même si ma vie en dépendait, je ne parviendrais jamais à arriver à l'heure. Une tare de famille sans doute. Là en plus c'était vraiment indépendamment de ma volonté. D'abord il y avait eu le souci de m'habiller. J'avais rendez vous, en ville. Alors qu'est ce que j'allais me mettre ? Certes, je ne m'y rendais pas pour draguer mais tout de même. Quand j'étais invitée, j'aimais soigner mon look. Finalement, après de multiples essayages, j'avais endossé mon éternel jean brut Diesel, tellement fatigué qu'il avait un trou au genou droit et de nombreux endroits étaient élimés. Bon nombre pensaient que c'était fait « exprès » pour faire « mode ». En aucun cas. J'enfilai un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à carreau bleue et rouge de mon petit-ami, dont je remontai les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Une large ceinture sur les hanches. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et hochai la tête. C'était simple, sobre, cool et branché à la fois. Sans oublier féminin. Je chaussai des petites bottes à talons large en daim et passais ma veste en cuir. Puis je m'emparais de mon écharpe multicolore, fis plusieurs fois le tour de mon cou avec et vissais sur mon crâne un large bonnet de laine noire. Un peu de maquillage –khol-mascara-rouge à lèvres « nude »- et je saisis ma besace, jetant un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à mon accoutrement.

Je pris ma voiture, une ancienne Ford Mustang que j'avais rachetée à une de mes connaissances de la fac. Elle roulait impeccablement, mais le concept « boite de vitesse automatique » n'était pas encore mon fort. Alors je me concentrai sur la route. Alors que j'arrivais en vue de l'endroit ou Jacob m'avait donné rendez vous, j'aperçus un contrôle de police. L'homme m'ordonna de me garer sur le bas côté, ce que je fis, avec humeur. En plus, il commençait à pleuvoir. C'était bien ma veine ça ! Le flic contrôla mon permis puis me demanda mes papiers d'identité et mon visa. Je piétinais mais gardai le sourire. Je savais que les policiers américains étaient zélés et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rater mon rendez vous. Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente et d'hypocrisie, vraiment, il avait joué avec mes nerfs, j'avais cru que j'allais exploser quand il m'avait demandé si j'avais fait partie d'un réseau terroriste, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me poser cette question, j'avais l'air de Sadam Hussein ou quoi ? Mais il avait remarqué que ma patience et mon amabilité avaient leurs limites quand il avait sous-entendu que mon « travail » chez mes propriétaires n'était sans doute pas le genre « d'hôtesse de caisse » que j'affirmais. La main avait failli voler pour s'écraser sur sa joue. Je pouvais être bonne pâte, mais me faire traiter de prostituée n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Le tonnerre avait grondé et une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue. Le Shériff m'avait rendu toute ma paperasse et avait trouvé refuge dans sa voiture. Moi, j'avais tout rangé à la va vite et résultat des courses, mon shampooing du matin suivi d'un brushing n'avait finalement servi à rien. Bref, j'étais arrivée au café en retard. Et on revient au début de l'histoire…

J'avais cherché Jacob des yeux et ne l'avais pas trouvé. J'avisai l'horloge et grimaçai. Ouais, j'avais fait fort quand même, plus de trente minutes de retard. Il était sans doute parti, pensant que je lui avais posé un lapin. Chouette ! Maudits sheriff de… Grahh. M'énerve m'énerve m'énerve ! Dépitée, j'hésitais à rentrer chez moi ou rester pour voir. Finalement, j'optai pour la seconde option. J'avais décidé que je sortais, alors je profitais de ma sortie. Je commandai un chocolat viennois et me calai dans un large fauteuil d'angle, à côté d'une lampe qui offrait une lumière tamisée. J'aimais bien cette ambiance de bureau à la façon « Le Parrain ». Ne manquait plus que Don Corleone. Dégustant mon chocolat et réchauffant mes os détrempés par l'orage, j'ouvris un nouveau roman et en entamai la lecture. Jamais je n'avais lu _Le Nom de la Rose_ d'Umberto Eco. Le film, je l'adorais. Mais pour une fois que j'avais à étudier un livre qui me plaisait, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Je sortis mes crayons, mes surligneurs et mes fiches bristols et commençai à ficher tout ça, histoire d'avoir des révisions plus faciles avant les partiels. J'avais toujours été nulle pour prendre mes cours, mais mes fiches étaient toujours soignées et claires. C'était ce qui m'avait valu mon salut durant toutes mes études. Les pages défilaient, l'histoire devenait de plus en plus alambiquée, de plus en plus sombre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, avec ses rebondissements, ses meurtres et cette philosophie. Je mordillais machinalement mon crayon à papier, surlignais, gribouillais. Le temps passa. Omnibulée par mon livre, je ne vis pas l'individu s'approcher de moi. Il se racla la gorge et me demanda :

_« Pardon, Mademoiselle, cette chaise est elle prise ? »_

Ne levant pas le nez de mon ouvrage – oui je suis impolie quand je travaille et que j'aime ce que je fais – je fis un mouvement vague de la main comme pour chasser l'importun et grommelai un :

_« Mouais, tenez, prenez là. »_

L'inconnu éclata de rire, ce qui détourna mon attention. Je relevai ma tête vivement, prête à mordre celui qui osait se moquer de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement. Assis tranquillement face à moi, ses mains calleuses entre ses cuisses et les yeux plantés dans les miens, sa chevelure de jais désordonnée et son sourire solaire accroché sur son visage d'homme qui a grandi trop vite, il était là.

_« Bonjour._

_-Bonjour, Jacob. »_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Jacob POV :**_

Bella et Edward avaient dû s'absenter pour l'après midi, me collant Nessie à garder. J'adorais mon imprégnée (logique me direz-vous !) mais là, je m'en serais bien passé ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'attribuait naturellement le rôle de nounou en chef ? Bref, je n'avais pas pu me rendre au rencard que j'avais refilé à cette caissière de Port Angeles. Et quand enfin j'avais été libéré de ma charge par le retour au bercail de mon couple de vampires, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais fait route vers le café. Histoire de voir si elle était passée, le barman était un ami de Billy et Charlie, il pourrait me renseigner.

Après l'avoir rencontrée, les membres des deux meutes n'avaient pas arrêté de me charrier. Quil relatait avec grandiloquence et mièvrerie l'entretient que j'avais eu avec elle, moi accoudé au comptoir, elle papillonnant des cils. Ce qui m'énervait. Parce que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Je n'aimais pas cette fille, j'avais voulu me montrer courtois… Puis l'utiliser. Et elle, elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir compris qu'entre elle et moi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais quand bien même, quelque chose m'échappait. Comment avais je pu passer 25 minutes avec une fille dont je ne connaissais rien, même pas le nom ? Leah avait levé les yeux au ciel. Seth avait bien ri dans son coin. Sam m'avait rappelé que j'étais déjà imprégné. Sans doute craignait-il que je me comporte comme il l'avait fait vis-à-vis de Leah. Embry en connaisseur assurait que j'avais très bon goût. Paul soulignait qu'elle avait un accent craquant et sexy. Et puis on avait tous mis fin à la conversation. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser au « pourquoi » qui m'avait poussé à lui donner rendez-vous. Elle me connaissait. Pire, elle avait eu vent de mon secret. De celui de Bella. Peut-être même celui de Nessie. Elle était définitivement humaine, je l'avais sentie. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle si « en confiance » ? Bella avait-elle d'autres alter ego qui raffolaient des vampires ? Ou encore de n'importe quel monstre…

Oui, cette jeune femme m'intriguait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Si, à l'instant où elle m'avait parlé de ce livre qui ressemblait étrangement à ma vie j'avais eu peur et avais envisagé de me débarrasser d'elle, après avoir échangé quelques regards interrogateurs et curieux mais en aucun cas mauvais, je devais avouer qu'elle… m'intriguait. Et son visage singulier m'avait hanté pendant les nuits qui m'avaient séparé d'aujourd'hui.

J'arrivai dans le bar trempé comme une soupe. L'inconvénient de la moto quand il pleut c'est qu'on n'a rien pour se protéger. Je grimaçai : j'allais sentir le chien mouillé. Passant le pas de la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil aux tables et la vis. Finalement, elle avait attendu. J'approchais du comptoir et demandai tranquillement :

_« Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est là ? »_

_La serveuse opina de la tête et dit d'une voix de tête, désagréablement nasillarde :_

_« Oh, au moins 2 heures, Jake ! C'est toi qu'elle attend comme ça ? La pauvre… Tu ne devrais pas donner de faux espoirs aux gamines fraichement débarquées de leur pauvre pays de bouseux. Commenta-t-elle, mielleuse et pas du tout désolée. »_

_J'eus mortellement envie de protéger la jeune femme assise là bas. _

_« Elle est française. Tu vois, ceux qui ont les plus grands auteurs, Paris, la Tour Eiffel. Alors, qui est la bouseuse mal dégrossie, désormais ? Me moquais-je cruellement. »_

_Grace minauda pathétiquement et répliqua :_

_« Si je ne te connaissais pas Jacob Black, je dirais que tu es intéressé par cette insignifiante créature ! »_

_Je haussai les épaules. Oui, elle était insignifiante, mais en même temps, elle savait. Enervé, je la dévisageai :_

_« Elle t'a dit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un ? »_

_J'avais pris une position offensive, mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je faisais peur. D'ailleurs, la serveuse perdit toute sa superbe et balbutia :_

_« Non, non elle a rien dit…_

_-Bien. Comme elle n'attend personne, officiellement j'entends, et bien j'irai la rejoindre dès que tu m'auras servi un café au lait. »_

Pendant que la blonde m'activait pour me servir, j'observais la jeune fille concentrée dans sa lecture. Elle souriait, riait même de l'histoire qu'elle lisait. Ses yeux couraient le long des mots. J'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle, de m'asseoir et de l'écouter parler. Peu importe ce qu'elle évoquerait, je n'écouterais que le son de sa voix. Elle était d'une banalité effrayante comme ça au premier abord. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait paru un peu gaffeuse mais aussi rêveuse. Mais là, elle avait une gravité qui l'étonna. On sentait émaner d'elle une volonté sans faille. La preuve, elle était restée. Peut être pour lui casser la figure s'il le pointait finalement. Et puis, elle avait été loyale et franche. Elle était venue, elle. En retard peut être s'il croyait la serveuse, mais elle était là. Je pris le luxe de la détailler. Elle avait attendu deux heures, alors quelques minutes de plus ou de moins…

Ses prunelles dansaient sur les pages, cerclées de lunettes noires et blanches, à la fois sérieuses et sexy. Des cheveux chocolat en bataille et encore humides encadraient son visage ovale. Elle était dans sa bulle. Il émanait d'elle une harmonie, une impression de sérénité. J'eus brusquement envie de faire partie de ce monde. Alors j'avais pris mon café au lait et mon courage et l'avais rejointe. Je raclai ma gorge pour attirer son attention, en vain. Alors je demandai :

_« Pardon, Mademoiselle, cette chaise est elle prise ? »_

Pas plus de réaction de sa part. Ce bouquin devait être diaboliquement intéressant pour qu'elle m'envoie des vents aussi énormes. A moins qu'elle ne se venge. Dans le doute… Sa voix posée mais tranchée me répondit simplement :

_« Mouais, tenez, prenez là. »_

Elle ajouta à la parole un geste dédaigneux mais assuré. Cette fille avait du tempérament et du caractère. Déjà ça commençait bien. Je m'assis rapidement et éclatai de rire. Elle releva son minois charmant, prête à en découdre avec moi. Puis, elle se liquéfia et happa l'air à grand traits. J'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à garder mon sérieux. Si je me moquais d'elle, elle était capable de me mordre ! Une vraie louve celle là… Ma pensée me donna encore plus envie de rire. Tentant de me contrôler, je décidai de prendre la parole :

_« Bonjour. »_

Elle m'observait, les yeux plantés dans les miens, couleur des feuilles d'automne, entre le doré et le vert. Un trait de Khôl soulignait l'intensité de son regard. Magnétique. Envoûant. Et simple pourtant. Naturel. Comme Bella autrefois. Simplement elle. Simplement moi. Je pouvais résister à la beauté. Mais pas au charme. Et elle en avait beaucoup. Trop même. Et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Son air renfrogné m'inquiéta. Elle devait se demander comment réagir. Finalement, elle opta pour une position amicale. Elle m'offrit un sourire merveilleux, qui illumina son visage tout entier et enleva ses lunettes. Sa voix aux incroyables intonations, à l'accent maladroit et tellement français, me répondit :

_« Bonjour, Jacob. »_

D'un mouvement sec, elle referma son ouvrage et le reposa sur la table. Elle croisa ses jambes et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, rompant le contact visuel. Un peu perdue sans doute. Afin de se donner contenance, elle héla la serveuse et commanda un thé. Puis, elle joua avec sa manche. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir si intimidée. Et puis, comme si elle avait décidé que la comédie humaine avait assez durée, elle redressa fièrement sa tête et débuta la conversation.

« Je suis Eléa. Et toi tu es Jacob… Black ? Et tu serais un loup garou. Et ta meilleure amie serait une vampire. Et c'est tout simplement insensé. Donc tu n'es pas vraiment là hein ? CQFD. »

Elle semblait à la fois déboussolée et apeurée mais aussi terriblement moqueuse et ironique. Sans doute devait-elle penser qu'elle était folle, qu'elle était atteinte de schizophrénie, que sais-je encore. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle attendait une réponse de ma part. J'hochai la tête paisiblement et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Elle hoqueta de frayeur avant de les retirer brusquement :

« Impossible… Souffla-t-elle en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Je répondis humblement :

-Improbable plutôt. »

Elle éclata de rire, un rire un peu flippant, genre « méchant » dans un Disney, vous voyez ? Ses joues rougissaient et elle continuait de rire à gorge déployée. Tellement fort qu'elle en pleurait. Son corps effectuait des spasmes incroyables. Je partis avec elle dans son rire contagieux. C'était assez marrant finalement de traîner avec des humaines. Elle recouvra difficilement son calme. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, je toussai violemment. Elle attendit que je me calme et ironisa :

« Une boule de poil ? »

Je rugis cette fois-ci de rire. Eléa était comme son prénom : rare. Plus d'une personne normalement constituée aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Pas elle. Elle continuait d'observer sa tasse de thé et ma personne, incrédule de ce qu'elle vivait mais toujours maîtresse d'elle-même. C'était… déroutant.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chat.

-Autant pour moi, je croyais que les loups avaient de la fourrure. Mais peut être que vous êtes comme les Sphinx… »

Je fronçai les sourcils ne voyant pas le rapport entre le machin en pierre d'Egypte et les loups. Comprenant que je ne comprenais pas, elle expliqua :

« C'est des chats qui ont pas de poils, seulement de la peau. C'est très laid et très fragile en plus. Brrr…

-Tu es toujours comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Ah. Non. Me dit-elle paisiblement, buvant une gorgée de son thé.

-Okay, j'me disais aussi…

-Là, je suis pas trop en forme. Mais repasse demain, je serais poilante.

-Ah ah ah… C'est bas.

-Peut être mais c'est de bonne guerre.

-Comment un être aussi petit que toi peut être aussi… énervant ?

-Le talent ?

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Menteur !

-Humaine !

-Chien !

-Touché.

-Coulé ! »

Elle reparti de son rire étonnant et piailla lorsqu'elle renversa la moitié de sa boisson chaude sur elle. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat doré qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Bella. Eléa se redressa promptement, s'excusa et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes des filles, me laissant là, complètement chamboulé. Avant de passer la porte en bois, elle se tourna et demanda simplement :

« Tu es en moto ? »

Je sursautai et la dévisageais.

« Comment tu le sais ?

-J'suis medium ! Se pavana t'elle avant de reprendre devant mon air ahuri : Banane, y'a ton casque posé sur le comptoir du bar ! »

Je me redressai et en deux temps trois mouvements j'étais près d'elle, la surplombant d'une bonne tête.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi courageuse et stupide pour dire à un loup garou ceci ? Surtout que je pourrais t'écraser si je le voulais.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas encore.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Se moqua-t-elle en entrant dans les toilettes. »

Je la suivis et m'amusai de l'air consterné des deux matrones qui me dévisageaient. Eléa ricana :

« Jake, Jake, tu es déjà tellement éperdu d'amour de moi que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi ? Mais tu sais, darling, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire à ma place ! »

Les femmes pouffèrent et je grognai. La perfide ! Eléa continuait de m'offrir un sourire rayonnant et pur.

« Tu me le payeras.

-Ouuuhhh, j'ai peur ! Rit-elle en imitant la tête hilarante des filles qui vont se faire tuer dans Scream. Puis Eléa reprit :

-Il pleut toujours des cordes. Je te raccompagne à… ? »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle voulait connaitre mon adresse.

« Forks.

-Forks. Je n'en doutais pas… »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil moqueur et entra dans les WC. Seuls parmi ces dames, je rejoignis rapidement notre coin, essayant de ne pas faire attention à leurs commentaires.

En l'attendant, afin de me donner un peu contenance je commençai à regarder sa lecture. Umberto Eco. Connaissais pas. En même temps, moi et les bouquins… Puis, je me demandai bien la voiture qu'elle pouvait conduire. Oui, si la littérature c'est pas mon truc, les automobiles c'est mon rayon (mauvais jeu de mot okay, mais j'm'en fiche !). Alors, en voulant chercher les clés de l'auto, je me suis retrouvé à fouiller comme un salaud dans son sac. J'ai mis un sacré boxon, j'ai tout chamboulé dans son bric-à-brac. D'abord j'avais sorti un autre pavé, noir avec écrit dessus Eclipse. C'est moi ou elle l'avait racheté ? Il faudrait que je règle tout ça avec les Cullen à mon retour… Parce que ça commençait à pas sentir bon cette histoire. Puis, j'avais recommencé à fouiner. Okay, c'est pas des plus élégants, ça ressemble même à un mauvais plan, une arnaque. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Eléa m'intriguait. Positivement. Elle n'était pas prévisible. Pas insipide. Pas dragueuse. Pas prise de tête. Seulement naturelle, amusante, rêveuse et réaliste tout ça ensemble. Et elle savait qui j'étais. Avec qui je vivais. Elle n'avait pas envie de nous dénoncer. Ni de nous coller. Elle ne rappellerait pas. Ça n'était pas son genre. Eléa disparaitrait de ma vie bientôt. Une sorte d'étoile filante dans mon existence. Brillante, folle, jolie et éphémère. Je voulais connaitre ses secrets, au risque de me manger quelques claques.

J'ai découvert dans ce foutoir hétéroclite des trésors qui m'ont fait l'apprécier encore un peu plus. Je suis resté émerveillé –allez savoir pourquoi- devant un beau carnet de tickets  
d'autobus. Y'avait aussi un mouchoir tout bien plié, qui n'avait jamais dû la voir pleurer. Ou peut-être un peu…

Des dizaines de post-it, des mots griffonnés. Des trucs à ne pas oublier. Okay, elle était étourdie. Je souris bêtement face à ma découverte. Je lui piquai un Stimorol et grimaçai. Ça a un vieux goût de pétrole ce truc ! Beark ! Mais c'était original. Ca changeait du vert pisseux des « Hollywood ». Je n'ai pas touché à ses clopes, des Lucky. Le paquet était intact et on pouvait lire dans une langue qui m'était étrangère, sans doute du français donc :

« Pour que tu continues d'avoir ton moment à toi, même là bas.

Bisous miss. »

Je farfouillai de plus belle, dans son délicieux bordel j'ai trouvé, accrochée à un trombone, une carte avec un numéro de téléphone, griffonné, avec un petit cœur à côté. Puis je tombai sur une photo, pliée en quatre. Eléa toute bronzée sur fond de mer y souriait, sereine. Un garçon d'à peu près son âge, un peu plus grand qu'elle, aux muscles subtilement dessinés, la tenait pas les épaules, tendrement. Elle avait posé amoureusement son front sur sa joue à lui, les yeux fermés. Le cliché me troubla. Il y avait tellement d'amour qui en émanait et cette impression aussi d'authenticité, de simplicité… J'en souriais malgré moi. J'avais envie de me donner des baffes. Je n'étais pas romantique comme type. Mais là, quand même…

Un crayon à maquillage qui salit les mains et un agenda Filofax. Ça fait fureur ces derniers temps… Je mettais ma main à couper ainsi que ma tête que ses copines devaient toutes avoir le même. Bella, Alice et Blondie aussi. Quelle originalité. Mais la nuance avec celui-là, c'est qu'il était à Eléa. Et étrangement, celui là… ne me déplaisait pas.

Un toussotement me fit bondir puis tomber lourdement au sol. Eléa riait doucement :

« Si tu as fini de faire des fouilles dans ce truc, on pourrait y aller ? »

Elle me tendit la main. Je crus que c'était pour m'aider à me relever.

« Jacob, tu pourrais me rendre mon agenda s'il te plait ? »

A contre coeur je le lui remis. Elle enfourna tout sans le moindre commentaire.

« Désolé.

-De quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

-Faire le sac des filles, c'est moche. Marmonnais-je, pas fier du tout. »

Eléa répondit de sa voix douce à l'accent craquant.

« Dis-toi que tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible. Maintenant on y va ? »

Elle paya la note, laissa un petit pourboire et sortit du bar tranquillement. Ses cheveux bougeaient en accord avec elle. Voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, elle me lança :

« Quoi ?

-Rien. Je me disais que t'étais plutôt sympa. Barje mais sympa.

-J'dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

-J'en ai pas de meilleur en réserve, désolé.

-Jake, au lieu de dire des âneries, bouge, j'aime pas conduire de nuit, sous la pluie et dans un pays que je ne connais pas. »

Je lui emboîtai le pas les mains dans les poches. Nous arrivâmes devant une vieille Mustang. Okay, cette fille avait un potentiel incroyable.

« Jacob tu es toujours comme ça ? »

Je souris en notant qu'elle utilisait mes propres mots.

« C'est ma réplique.

-T'as qu'à faire la fille pour une fois.

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

-Tu cherches toujours les gens ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Comme ça on est deux. Maintenant monte j'ai pas envie que ma voiture sente le chien mouillé pendant des lustres. »

Je me dirigeais vers la portière conducteur, comme elle. Elle se moqua gentiment :

« Jacob, je ne peux pas te prendre sur mes genoux, tu es trop grand.

-Je conduis.

-La bonne blague.

-Allez ! En plus on y sera plus vite !

-Okay, t'as gagné, pour cette fois.»

Je fis vrombir le moteur qui ronronna délicatement. J'en frémis d'excitation. Eléa souffla :

-« Je ne comprends pas l'idolâtrie des gars devant cette voiture. »

Je passai en « marche arrière » et quittai le parking. Un long silence entre nous. Pas gêné du tout. On était bien, mais on avait rien à dire. Eléa observait la pluie effectuer des arabesques sur la vitre, qu'elle suivait avec le bout de son index. Elle souriait.

-« Jacob ?

-Moui ?

- Pourrais-tu regarder la route, s'il te plait ? »

Je ris doucement et corrigeais ma trajectoire (OUPS, on avait failli se prendre un arbre !) Eléa me demanda après avoir soupiré profondément et fermé ses yeux.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi.

-Vraiment ? Sourit-elle en ouvrant un œil, intriguée.

-Oui. Si tu avais voulu te venger de moi en me faisant les poches…

-Et qu'est ce que j'y aurais trouvé ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Presque rien. Le plus souvent il n'y a que mes deux poings, bien serrés.

-Et si je les ouvrais, ces deux poings bien serrés ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle m'observait désormais, paisible.

-Un jour je te le dirai. Pour le moment, j'en sais trop rien moi-même. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Eléa POV :**_

Je me sentais bizarre. Vaseuse. Et aussi bien. Rassurée. On était tranquille dans l'habitacle de ma Ford Mustang. Jacob conduisait, moi je rêvassais. C'était simple. Aussi simple que de respirer. Je souris à ma remarque. Il fallait que je me sorte ces bouquins de la tête. Je pris la parole finalement :

« Pourquoi existes-tu vraiment ? »

Jacob tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que je remette ça sur le tapis. Mais j'avais besoin de comprendre, de savoir.

-« Pourquoi es tu vivant ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai lu une partie de ta vie dans des romans ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler…

-Jake, je ne dirais rien. Promis. Tu peux me faire confiance. Si un jour j'ouvre ma bouche, je finis à Sainte Anne…

-Sainte Anne ? S'enquit il, ne comprenant pas le sous entendu. »

Je grimaçais. C'est ça l'ennui quand on vit dans un pays étranger. Qu'on parle avec des étrangers. On n'a pas les mêmes références.

« En France c'est une expression pour dire « l'asile de fous ».

-Ah okay ! Ronronna t'il à l'instar de la voiture. Ca serait dommage qu'on t'envoie là-bas, en effet, Eléa. »

Je lui souris, touchée par ses paroles.

« Alors tu m'expliques ? »

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise d'un seul coup. Un peu tendu aussi. Il allait révéler une petite bombe, je le comprenais. Il devait craindre aussi que je fasse une crise de nerf. J'avoue que moi aussi, un peu. Car je pouvais encaisser pas mal de choses mais pas tout quand même. Je n'avais pas peur de Jacob parce qu'il était humain. Enfin je veux dire, vivant. Mais savoir que les vampires existaient, qu'ils vivaient parmi nous… Ça par contre, ça me faisait carrément flipper. Je n'ai aucune affection pour le sordide et le macabre.

« Bah… En fait on n'en savait trop rien… Jusqu'à il y a trois jours en tout cas moi j'étais pas au courant. Edward et Alice géraient tout ça en fait. D'après eux, il y a quelques années, Il y a cette femme. Mormone. Un jour, elle a commencé à poser des questions. Sur les Cullen, sur Bella, sur la Push, sur nos légendes et sur moi. Et puis elle est repartie. Sans rien dire. On ne sort pas beaucoup. On regarde seulement CNN chez les Cullen. Alors il y a 3 ans, Edward a été très surpris de voir notre petite vie exposée au grand jour. Il a eu très peur et n'en a parlé qu'à Alice. Qui l'a rapporté à Jasper. Jasper qui a envisagé de tuer l'auteur. Mais c'était un phénomène, on ne pouvait pas l'endiguer. Heureusement, comme ça faisait de la pub à Forks, les habitants n'ont pas posé trop de soucis. En plus, ils croient que les Cullen on déménagé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour une humaine qui faisait la caisse pourrait m'ouvrir les yeux sur tout ça. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa tirade, je fermai les yeux, ébranlée dans mes certitudes. Il ne m'avait pas contredite. Donc il acquiesçait. Je déglutis péniblement. Inquiet, Jake me dit :

« Eléa, respire ! »

Mon cerveau lui obéit et j'aspirai une longe gorgée d'air frais. J'aperçus dans le rétroviseur mon extrême pâleur. Mais je ne lâchais rien. Quitte à flipper, autant que ça aille jusqu'au bout, que j'ai une bonne raison.

« Les Vampires ?

-Oui.

-Les loups ?

-Aussi. Tu n'es pas allergique aux poils de chien ? »

J'éclatais de rire. Ce trait d'humour me permit de revenir à la réalité, de retrouver une contenance. Concerné, Jacob se pencha vers moi et passa son bras dans mon dos. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ?

-Tout ce que je croyais vient de voler en éclats. C'est un peu… déroutant.

-Tu trembles. Tu as peur ?

-Un peu. Avouai-je, penaude. Il tenta de se reculer. Je posais ma main sur son torse. Mais pas de toi. Et j'ai froid aussi. Mais ça va passer, t'es un bon radiateur.

-C'est un truc de loup. »

Je fermai les paupières et mis de la musique.

« Désolé de te contredire grand manitou, mais c'est pas seulement un truc de loup. C'est un truc de Jacob. Tu es comme ton propre soleil. »

La douce mélopée de Hey there Delilah me fit me détendre. Aussi étrange que cela me paraisse, je n'éprouvais plus rien de douloureux. Plus d'angoisse. Plus de peur. Plus de tristesse d'être là, à des milliers de kilomètres de mes proches, de mon petit ami. Comme si Jake avait pris toute la place. C'était magique. Il m'avait construit une sorte de bulle. J'étais bien. Voilà tout. Jacob avait posé sa tête au sommet de mon crane. Simplement. Je me laissai bercer par son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration lente et profonde. Jacob Black. Je venais de passer l'après midi avec Jacob. Comme quoi. Il y a des choses étranges dans la vie. Mais ça, c'était le truc le plus dingue qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**What's it like in New York City**_

_**I'm thousand miles away**_

_**But girl tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true.**_

La voiture roula sur un nid de poule. Je grognai d'être ainsi chamboulée. Jacob s'excusa platement. Puis il humecta ses lèvres. Je l'observais désormais, patiemment. Il semblait hésitant. Amusée, je lâchai:

« Allez, crache le morceau, Jacob !

Ses muscles se froissèrent et il m'offrit un sourire solaire. De ceux qui sont décrits par Bella dans les livres. De ceux qui vous font tout oublier. Qui vous éblouissent. Qui vous rendent spéciale. Qui vous changent...

« Delilah… Eléa. A peu de choses près ça aurait pu être une chanson en ton honneur.

-Mais bien sur !

-Tu es jolie.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Black ?

-Tu ne me crois pas.

-Je suis réaliste.

-Correction. Tu es aveugle.

-Possible. J'assume ma cécité.

-Je peux aussi poser une question ? »

Etonnée et vexée qu'il me demande la permission, moi qui me sentais quelques instants auparavant tellement en symbiose avec lui, je quittai son étreinte et me rassis bien droite sur mon siège. D'une voix cassante, je répondis :

« Vas y, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il sembla ne pas saisir ma saute d'humeur. Ses prunelles chocolat roulaient dans leurs orbites, paniquées. Malgré son gigantisme, il restait fragile et gauche. Je tentai de sourire pour le rassurer. J'obtins l'effet escompté. Il dit :

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de partir. De tout quitter. Même ton petit ami. Il doit se sentir perdu sans toi. La personne qu'on aime, c'est une lumière qui aveugle. Elle masque le monde entier. Comme le dit le chanteur. Personne ne peut la surpasser. »

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Don't you worry about the distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_**Give this song another listen**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**_

_**I'm by your side. **_

Je n'avais pas l'âme d'une fille fleur bleue. Je n'étais pas comme ça. L'amour, avant, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Et puis il y avait eu … Un je ne sais quoi qui avait chamboulé mes certitudes. Je détestais toujours autant les comédies romantiques. Enfin je les regardais mais je ne cessais de commenter les scènes, les tournants en ridicule. Mais quelque chose en moi avait changé. J'avais été longtemps désabusée face à ce sentiment absurde. Stupide. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler. Parce qu'il m'avait souvent flouée, bernée. Et qu'il avait tout bousculé, renversé et avait tout pris quand il s'en était allé. Et puis il y avait eu Fabian. Et enfin Raphaël. Rien qu'en repensant à son visage, à ses mimiques, à nos moments ensemble, je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« C'est ce que tout le monde m'a demandé. Et moi aussi, je dois avouer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis levée un matin et je me suis dit que j'allais avoir 20 ans et que je voulais vivre. Paris, les amis, le confort. J'ai toujours eu un cocon autour de moi. J'avais envie de prendre des risques. Même si je n'avais pas réellement idée de tout ce que ça engendrerait.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Il est trop tôt pour que je puisse te répondre, Jacob. Je sais juste que ma vie là bas me manque. Mon petit ami me manque.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Raphaël.

-C'est… joli. Tu l'aimes ?

-Evidemment. S'offusqua t'elle.

-Alors pourquoi partir ?

-Parce que j'allais mourir, à petit feu là bas. Parce qu'il y avait un carcan, des convenances. Ce qu'on attendait de moi. En fait, on va dire que j'ai fui. Fui le monde des adultes. Fui des questions qui me font peur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai peur. Peur de demain. Peur de tout. J'étais éperduement amoureuse d'un garcon. Depuis mes treize ans. Je suis sortie avec un autre parce que celui que je convoitais avait quatre ans de plus que moi. Et puis je l'ai eu, finalement. L'année de mes dix-huit ans. Ça a été… fusionnel. Et puis tout s'est cassé.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi? »

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas encore fait de deuil de cette relation. En fait j'étais un peu perdue dans mes sentiments. J'aimais Raph'. Mais avec Fabian… Je séchai mes pleurs prestement et bredouillai :

« Il a mis genou à terre et a sorti une bague. J'avais dix-neuf ans… Enfin je les ai toujours mais voilà quoi. J'ai paniqué. Et je l'ai quitté. Stupide n'est ce pas?

-Non. Simplement humain. S'était il contenté de répondre. Je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour juger, en amour. Mais je peux écouter. Comprendre. Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste à côté de toi. Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller. »

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**What you do to me. **_

Je soupirai simplement et me lovai de nouveau dans les bras de Jacob. C'était fou que nous puissions si bien nous entendre tous les deux, alors que nous étions si différents. Je me sentais toute chose. Jamais je n'avais parlé à cœur ouvert de ce tiraillement que j'éprouvais. Ni de ma passion de vivre. Ni de mes espoirs. Ni de mes envies. Pourtant je ressentais le besoin de tout connaître de lui. Et réciproquement. A toute vitesse je déblatérai :

« Moi j'ai toujours voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais coincée dans le monde ou je suis née. Et en même temps c'était un joyeux bazar. J'ai été heureuse avec mes deux frères et ma sœur. Mais j'aspirai à autre chose. J'ai toujours été la plus calme. Celle qui gardait les secrets. Celle qui conseillait. La plus effacée. A la maison en tout cas. Au lycée, j'étais toujours la première pour faire une bêtise. Une fois, on m'a jeté dans le lavabo du collège puis on m'a vidé un paquet de farine sur la tête. S'en est suivie une bataille d'œufs. Le soir, on pouvait faire des bretzels avec mes cheveux…

-Je vois déjà le tableau.

-Ma mère m'a traitée de folle. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais j'avais été heureuse en faisant ce truc dingue. Et ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Et elle ne l'a jamais compris. Alors, parce que sinon j'allais étouffer à Paris à force d'être ce que les autres voulaient que je sois et bien… je suis partie. Même si c'est une douleur atroce de les savoir loin de moi, je me dis qu'au moins, une fois, j'aurais fait un acte purement égoïste. A ton tour…

-A mon tour de quoi ?

-De me parler de toi. Donnant-donnant.

-J'ai jamais signé pour ça moi. » Rit il, pressant sensiblement mon épaule.

Il rayonnait et on aurait dit que ce bonheur déteignait sur moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me faisait ? La musique continua. Passa. Passa. Et il ne parlait toujours pas.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**A thousands miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun os us**_

_**And we'll just laught along because we know**_

_**That none of them have felt this way.**_

Je chantonnais doucement la chanson quand je m'aperçus que Jacob agissait de même. Il pianotait aussi les notes sur le volant. C'est alors qu'il sortit l'habitacle de sa douce torpeur.

« Moi je ne fuis pas. Je ne peux pas en fait. Mais je voudrais bien. Ma vie est carrément bizarre et c'est complètement flippant. Un soir tu sors avec ta meilleure amie et le lendemain… Le lendemain est le premier jour d'une toute nouvelle vie. C'est… tellement injuste. J'aimais bien être humain. C'était tellement plus simple.

-Mais il n'y avait pas Nessie.

-C'est mon imprégnée, certes. Rien n'existe à part elle. Je l'aime comme un grand frère. Je la protège. Je suis ce qu'elle veut que je sois. Ce dont elle a besoin. C'est gratifiant. C'est rassurant aussi. Savoir qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi et moi pour elle. Mais c'est aussi… Etouffant. Voilà. Savoir que tout est trace d'avance. Que tu n'as pas de choix. Que tu te bats contre des choses plus fortes que toi. La fatalité. Je ne supporte pas ça. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans. Si Nessie devait partir, loin, je serais capable de retourner chaque pierre du monde pour la retrouver. »

Je souris, touchée par sa déclaration. La petite fille avait bien de la chance. Jacob avait de l'amour à revendre. Il aimerait mieux que tous les hommes de la terre réunis. Plus violemment, plus passionnément, plus intensément.

« Tu te moques ?

-Non. Je trouve ça juste… tellement vrai.

-D'habitude, personne ne comprend ce que je veux dire.

-Tu es à elle. Et elle est à toi. Je ne comprends pas non. Mais je peux imaginer.

-Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas, Eléa ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort que ça. Les humains, nous ne pouvons pas aimer aussi fort. Ça nous détruirait. Nous laisserait en cendres. Il faut parfois savoir s'arrêter avant de faire trop mal.

-Triste ?

-Réaliste, Jake. »

_**Delilah I can promise you **_

_**That by the time that we get through **_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame.**_

Je m'étais de nouveau redressée et farfouillais dans mon immense sac. J'en sortis mes clefs. Nous passâmes le panneau indiquant « Forks ». Je savais que bientôt on ne se reverrait plus. Le monde avait changé. Mon monde en tout cas. Jacob l'avait rendu plus brillant et plus sombre tout à la fois. Plus incroyable encore. Et je ne lui en voulais pas.

« Eléa… Ca vient d'où ?

- Et toi, Jacob ?

-C'est l'un des chefs de l'ancien testament. En gros, je suis un big boss.

-Ca va les chevilles ? Me moquai-je gentiment, lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule (et oui moi je ne suis pas aussi gourde que Bella, je fais gaffe à ne pas me casser la main. Aucun besoin –ni envie- de rencontrer le docteur Cullen moi !)

-Rohh rabats joie ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Me dit il en me gratifiant d'un superbe sourire hypocrite. »

Je ris jaune.

« Ça vient d'une histoire d'amour. Eléa est une fille des débuts du monde et elle a été congelée. On la réveille. Simon tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, elle aime Païkan. Païkan qui est mort il y a des milliers d'années. Mais pour elle, elle l'a quitté hier. Voilà d'où vient mon prénom.

-Ca n'est pas très drôle.

-Non. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas douée en amour. Mais je me soigne. »

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't miss me**_

_**Two more years and you'lle be done with school**_

_**And I'll be making history like I do.**_

_**You'll know it's all because of you**_

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

Jacob pila. On était arrivés. La chanson se terminait. Je rigolai.

« Tu y es allé un peu fort. J'espère que j'aurais aucune amende, parce que je t'envoie la note sinon !

-Pas grave, je suis pote avec le Shériff de Forks. C'est le père de Bella.

-Pistonné ! Répliquais-je, ironique. »

Jacob passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux. Je me retins de l'imiter. J'avais envie de toucher, de savoir ce que ça faisait. Etait-ce doux ? Chaud ? La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Il me perdrait. Il bredouilla, mal à l'aise.

« Bon, bah… On y est. »

J'observais la maison et ne pu m'empêcher de siffler. Une immense villa, toute en verre et crépi blanc, style maison d'architecte. J'aurais tué père et mère pour en avoir une aussi merveilleuse.

« Ma foi, y'a pas à chiquer, c'est… superbe. Un palace !

-Euh, quand même pas…

-Tu veux voir là ou je vis ? Je t'interdis de dénigrer cette maison. Elle est tout simplement superbe. Et je ne tolèrerai pas d'adjectifs inférieurs à ça !

-Okay, si tu le dis… Souffla-t-il. »

Il devait y aller. Je le savais. Et je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller. J'avais été trop bien avec lui. Il détendit ses immenses jambes musclées, s'étira. Son T-shirt sable se releva, me permettant de voir des abdominaux bien dessinés (bah quoi, c'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on peut pas regarder le menu !). J'aimais bien sa façon d'être. Pas prise de tête. Un peu « Carpe Diem ». Ca devait être l'un des avantages de l'immortalité (même si celle de Jake était relative). Rien n'est grave puisqu'on a l'infini pour réparer. Ça, ça doit être fun. Il ancra ses prunelles dans mes yeux et murmura d'une voix un peu rauque mais terriblement sensuelle :

« Faut que j'y aille. »

Sa voix me procurait mille frissons. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé depuis le moment où il m'avait rejointe dans le bar. Je hochai la tête, piquant du nez, masquant à la fois mon trouble et ma peine. Il releva mon visage, qu'il avait emprisonné dans ses grandes pattes.

« Merci pour l'après midi, Eléa. Merci pour le bouquin. Merci pour ta discrétion. Merci pour tout. Tu es une fille bien. Humaine. Mais bien. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Here's to you**_

_**This one's for you**_

Je lui adressai un sourire faiblard. Il soupira et murmura tendrement en m'attirant (ou plutôt m'écasant devrais-je dire) contre son torse.

« Viens là, Eléa. »

Longtemps nous restâmes enlacés. Sans ambiguïté aucune. Il aimait Nessie. Moi Raphaël. Mais on avait trouvé l'un chez l'autre une complémentarité. Quelque chose de rassurant. De réconfortant. Une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait se contenter d'être nous-mêmes, sans craindre d'être jugés. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'en rougis violemment. Il éclata de rire.

« C'est ça de trainer trop avec des vampires. On est désarçonné à la moindre réaction humaine ! »

Et j'éclatai de rire avec lui.

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

Il sortit de la voiture. Je pris sa place au volant. Baissai la vitre sur sa demande. Et rien. Alors, avec audace, je dis :

« Jake… Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire un truc complètement débile ?

-C'est dans mes cordes…

-Tu penses que malgré tout… Malgré le fait que tu sois un loup garou, que tu vives chez des vampires et que moi je sois humaine… On pourrait être… Des amis ? »

Ma requête l'ébranla quelques secondes. Il parut réfléchir, sérieusement. Puis, il sembla résigné et dit :

« Si j'étais raisonnable je te dirais que non.

-Mais ?

-Mais je ne le suis pas. Au grand dam de mon père et de tous les Cullen aussi. Ils vont me massacrer pour ce que je vais te répondre. Mais oui. On pourrait être amis, Eléa.

-Alors, amis ? demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

-Amis! S'écria-t-il en emprisonnant ma menotte entre ses doigts. »

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me.**_

_**What you do to me. **_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tentation

Note des auteurs : Les paroles en italique sont supposées être prononcées en français, le reste en anglais.

Note de Julie : Désolée de ce long délai de publication... J'avais demandé à Inès si elle pouvait le faire mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas fait. Je m'occuperai des mises à jour chaque semaine c'est promis.

Chapitre 3 : Tentation

_Jacob POV :_

Après être resté un moment à sourire dans le vide, j'entrai dans le 'palace', comme Eléa l'avait appelé. J'étais ravi de la façon dont le rendez-vous s'était déroulé ; j'avais gagné une nouvelle amie. Et quelle amie ! Une fille drôle, jolie, sympa... Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête. Si Edward la voyait dans mon esprit, il en parlerait forcément au reste de la famille et je ne tenais pas à parler d'elle pour le moment.

J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte avant qu'une tornade rousse se jette sur moi en pépiant mon nom.

« Jacob ! T'es rentré ! »

Je soulevai mon imprégnée dans mes bras en riant et répondis :

« Non, comme tu vois je ne suis pas rentré, c'est mon fantôme qui est là !

- Maaaaais, protesta Nessie, arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Elle se mit à bouder, ce qui me fendit le coeur – comme toujours. Cette gamine faisait de moi ce qu'elle voulait... Me jetant à ses genoux, je déclarai théâtralement :

« Ô grande Renesmée, j'implore ton indulgence pour t'avoir offensée, moi qui ne suis pas digne de poser le regard sur toi. Pourras-tu trouver dans ton coeur la force de me pardonner ? »

Elle éclata de rire devant mon exagération et exigea :

« Tu viens jouer aux Barbies avec moi maintenant ?

- Si tu veux ma puce, acquiesçai-je. »

Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre en me tirant par le bras ; je fis semblant de résister, juste pour le plaisir de la voir mettre toute sa force de petite fille dans l'objectif de m'emmener là où elle voulait. Quand finalement je cessai de résister, elle manqua de tomber en arrière, emportée par son élan, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. J'étais d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui.

Enfin, je la suivis dans sa chambre et consentis à jouer aux poupées avec elle. Elle ne tarda cependant pas à se lasser des Barbies et préféra jouer 'au papa et à la maman'.

« Et Emily (la poupée) ce serait notre bébé et elle serait malade et tu irais chercher le docteur...

- Et qui jouera le docteur, ma puce ? »

Mon imprégnée prit une mine concentrée et réfléchit un moment avant de s'écrier :

« Pépé Carlisle !

- Nessie, ton pépé est au travail, il ne peut pas venir jouer au docteur avec nous... »

A peine avais-je fini cette phrase que je songeai à ce qu'aurait dit Eléa si elle m'avait entendu. Quelque chose comme _je ne te savais pas amateur des parties à trois, Jacob..._ Cette idée me fit sourire, ce que la petite fille à mes côtés ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Jacob ?

- Pour rien, ma puce. Je pensais à quelque chose de drôle, c'est tout. »

Ouf ! Je l'avais échappée belle. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je tenais à cacher Eléa aux Cullen ; après tout, j'avais parlé d'elle aux deux Meutes... Mais il me semblait que notre amitié devait rester un secret entre nous ; pas comme quelque chose de honteux, plutôt comme quelque chose d'intime, de personnel, qui ne regardait personne d'autre. La voix flûtée de mon imprégnée me tira de mes rêveries :

« Maman et papa sont rentrés ! Ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt manger ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de ses parents ; je restai en haut le temps de bloquer toute pensée en rapport avec mon rendez-vous de l'après-midi, puis descendis à mon tour à la rencontre de ma meilleure amie et de son époux. Dès qu'elle me vit, Bella m'adressa un sourire radieux :

« Merci de t'être occupé de la petite pendant qu'on était partis, Jake. Elle dit que tu es sorti un bon moment ?

- Oui mais Alice et Jasper étaient là, me défendis-je. Je ne l'aurais pas laissée toute seule, tu le sais bien. Il fallait que j'aille en ville, alors je leur ai demandé de la surveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Hé, calme-toi, Jake ! Je ne te faisais pas de reproches, répondit Bella en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Je sais que tu tiens à Renesmée autant que nous. »

Je hochai la tête, pas sûr de ce que je devais répondre. Esmée arriva à ce moment-là, me sauvant la mise sans le savoir.

« Jacob, tu restes manger avec Nessie j'espère ? Je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai fait trop de cuisine... »

Comment résister à une offre pareille de la part de Maman Vampire ? J'acceptai avec enthousiasme, enthousiasme qui alla en augmentant lorsque je vis arriver un plateau de lasagnes. Je dus cependant supporter la présence de Blondie, Esmée tenant à ce que tout le monde soit là pour le dîner. Seul Carlisle en était parfois exempté, grâce à son travail à l'hôpital.

Alice arriva à table de la façon dont elle se déplaçait presque toujours : en sautillant, traînant son mari derrière elle.

« Salut, le lutin ! Lançai-je en souriant. »

J'appréciais sincèrement ces deux vampires-là. Je savais que je soulageais le lutin devin des migraines que provoquait la présence de Nessie, et Jasper était un chic type. Voyant qu'il avait – comme d'habitude – l'air morose, je le saluai d'un :

« Toujours de bonne humeur, le musicien ! »

En effet, Jasper s'était récemment lancé dans des cours de musique – et évidemment, il était très doué. Entre lui à la guitare et Edward au piano, il ne manquait plus qu'Emmet qui se mette au saxophone ou quelque chose comme ça et les Cullen pourraient monter un groupe!

_Quand on parle du vampire, on en voit les crocs_, songeai-je en voyant débarquer Emmet, que je gratifiai d'un 'Salut, Musclor' qui provoqua un rire tonitruant de sa part. Blondie – pardon Rosalie fut la dernière arrivée. Je m'apprêtai à lancer une remarque bien sentie quand je captai un regard suppliant de mon imprégnée. _S'il te plaît, un repas sans bagarre..._ Incapable de lui dire non, je me contentai d'adresser un regard noir à Vampirella. Autant je commençais à apprécier la plupart des Cullen, autant le courant ne passait toujours pas avec la blondasse.

Cependant, pour faire plaisir à Nessie, elle comme moi faisions des efforts pour nous retenir. Me concentrant sur mon repas, je me demandai brièvement si Eléa aimait les lasagnes – et maudis aussitôt ma bourde en voyant une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du télépathe.

_Tais-toi, Edward, tais-toi_, implorai-je mentalement – tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne m'obéirait pas.

« Qui est donc cette Eléa qui occupe tes pensées, Jacob ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi – évidemment. Bella aurait probablement sauté sur sa chaise si elle n'avait pas eu peur de la casser.

« Une fille ? Depuis quand rencontres-tu des filles, Jake ?

- Depuis qu'Alice et ton mari ont raconté toute notre histoire à une Mormone qui en a fait une saga à succès, répliquai-je vertement – avant de réaliser que les autres n'étaient peut-être pas au courant. Oups !

- C'est bon, Jacob, me rassura Edward. Je les ai mis au courant.

- Bref, je l'ai rencontrée dans un magasin et elle m'a reconnu d'après la description que vous avez donnée.

- Par pitié ne me dites pas que le clébard a des groupies parmi les lectrices, intervint Blondie.

- Eléa n'est pas une groupie ! C'est une jeune femme formidable et...

- Et est-ce que cette 'jeune femme formidable' a un nom de famille ? demanda Esmée afin de détourner l'attention.

- Telmar. Eléa Telmar.

- Et elle vient d'où cette demoiselle Telmar ? demanda Edward.

- De France. Elle est venue étudier un an aux Etats-Unis...

- Elle est jolie ? Intervint Alice curieuse comme pas deux et à mon grand étonnement très enthousiaste. »

Elle devait être fan des petites humaines, je ne voyais pas d'autre option pour accueillir à cœur ouvert cette inconnue sans même se poser l'ultime question : « étais ce une Volturi ou pas ? ».

« Vous comptez tous vous y mettre à tour de rôle ? Plaisantai-je. Oui, elle est jolie – mais elle a un point commun avec notre Bella, enfin quand Bells était encore humaine : elle est persuadée d'être ordinaire.

- Elle est comment exactement ? insista le lutin. »

J'en devenais dingue. Moi qui voulais la garder pour moi. Eléa… Non en fait j'avais envie de la montrer au monde entier, un seul instant, qu'elle les bouleverse tous puis de l'enlever et de m'enfermer avec elle pour l'éternité.

Soupirant, j'envoyai mentalement une image d'elle à Edward.

« Blonde, déclara aussitôt celui-ci.

- Mon vieux, faut que tu fasses réviser ta télépathie... Elle est châtain, et pas blonde !

- C'est peut-être ta vue, et non ma télépathie qui a besoin de révision, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. -Enfin si tu y tiens, elle est châtain avec des reflets blonds, ça te va ?

- Plutôt acajous, les reflets, le contredis-je.

- Bon, tu es sûr que tu veux que je la décrive ? Tu préfères pas t'en charger ?

- Du calme, vous deux, intervint Bella. Continue, Edward.

- Bon, elle a les yeux verts...

- Plutôt bruns que verts. »

Cette fois il soupira lourdement.

« Tu l'as regardée dans les yeux, pour voir vraiment de quelle couleur ils sont ?

- Oui, le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, figure-toi ! Je voulais vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges de vos dirigeants psychopathes.

- Marrons-verts, comme ça ça mettra tout le monde d'accord, proposa Bella.

- Probablement 1m55... Commenta Edward. »

Alice semblait ravie d'avoir trouvée fille à sa mesure. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord et le fis savoir vertement :

« Hé, elle est pas si petite que ça ! Je dirais plutôt 1m60 moi !

- On dirait que ça te tient drôlement à coeur, fit Emmet d'un air narquois. Tu as mesuré d'autres choses chez elle ? Poursuivit-il en mimant une grosse poitrine. »

Je commençai à trembler de rage et inspirai profondément pour me calmer ; je ne voulais pas fâcher Esmée en me transformant sur sa belle table en acajou.

« C'est ton amoureuse ? demanda candidement Nessie, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Mais non ma puce, répondis-je en lui souriant. Tu sais bien que c'est toi la femme –enfin pour le moment petite fille- de ma vie. »

Oui, peser mes mots. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouvé étêté par un papa vampire surprotecteur nommé Edward. J'aimais bien ma tête finalement, même si parfois elle était un peu chiffonnée après une soirée arrosée.

Je parcourus la table du regard, me demandant qui serait le prochain à poser une question.

« Tu comptes la revoir ? interrogea platement Jasper. »

Il n'était même pas inquiet. Alice et lui me tapaient sur le système à être tellement en adéquation. C'en était flippant. Mais bon, c'était pour ça aussi que je les aimais bien, eux.

« Oui. Elle ne connaît personne ici à part ses patrons, alors j'ai accepté qu'on soit amis. Elle a un côté fort et à la fois candide qui est… étonnant. »

Voyant tout le monde sur le point de protester, je levai une main apaisante et déclarai :

« Si vous décidez de m'étriper, attendez au moins de savoir comment je l'ai rencontrée. »

Je me lançai alors dans le récit de notre rencontre, sous les yeux captivés de Nessie, ennuyés de Blondie et intrigués des autres Cullen. Je poursuivis avec notre rendez-vous, pour terminer par la poignée de mains échangée quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsque j'eus fini, ils semblèrent se concerter du regard un moment. Puis Carlisle, qui était présent ce soir-là, hocha la tête et déclara :

« Présente-nous donc cette jeune fille, Jacob. Je veux savoir si ce n'est pas une nouvelle ruse des Volturi. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, ajouta-t-il en me voyant sur le point de protester, mais je préfère m'en rendre compte par moi-même. »

Avec réticence, je hochai la tête et sortis mon téléphone pour appeler Eléa, qui m'avait donné son numéro pendant le trajet en voiture. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries. À la troisième sonnerie, elle décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Eléa ? C'est Jake. J'ai un petit service à te demander...

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle, méfiante. Et c'est quoi ce 'petit service' ?

- J'ai parlé de toi aux Cullen. »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle demanda :

« Et ?

- Ils voudraient te rencontrer. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Eléa POV_

Après être rentrée à Seattle – la journée de fac n'était pas terminée, après tout – j'eus de grandes difficultés à me concentrer sur les cours. Les raisons en étaient multiples. Tout d'abord, les évènements de la journée. J'avais eus la confirmation que les vampires existaient, de même que les loups-garous. J'avais passé un moment des plus agréables avec Jacob. J'avais obtenu son amitié.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la principale raison de mon excitation. Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi. Et tous les jeudis soirs, j'avais rendez-vous avec Raphael via MSN pour une discussion par webcam – ce qui était beaucoup plus facile que d'essayer de lui téléphoner ou de recevoir ses coups de téléphone, étant donné la mauvaise qualité du réseau à Port Angeles. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer régulièrement, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

À peine le dernier cours fut-il terminé que je m'empressai de fourrer mes affaires en vrac dans mon sac et de filer à ma voiture, impatiente de retrouver l'appartement, l'ordinateur, et surtout Raphael. Respecter les limites de vitesse durant le trajet fut une vraie torture ; néanmoins, je ne tenais pas à prendre une amende ou pire, à attrapper un accident ; je n'étais pas indestructible, contrairement à certains... Après ce qui me parut une éternité, j'arrivai enfin devant le drugstore ; prenant à peine le temps de saluer mes propriétaires, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et allumai l'ordinateur en hâte ; ma fébrilité ne se calma que lorsque le visage souriant de mon homme apparut sur l'écran.

Manque de chance, le casque-micro dont il se servait habituellement pour me parler de vive voix était tombé en panne, nous obligeant à tout écrire.

_« Salut darling »,_ écrivis-je rapidement_. « Passé une bonne journée ? »_

_« Aussi bien que possible, mais tu me manques ». _

Il voulait vraiment me faire fondre ?

« _Tu me manques aussi. Plus que onze mois et trois semaines !_ »Écrivis-je avec sarcasme.

« _Toujours aussi ironique, à ce que je vois. »_

_« Bah je vais pas changer en une semaine sous prétexte que je suis dans un pays étranger ! Lol »_

_« Lol. Des nouvelles de ta soeur et du petit bout ? »_

Il était sûr que c'était une bonne idée de me lancer là-dedans ? Il savait très bien que j'étais intarissable dès qu'Edwin arrivait dans la conversation...

_« Oui ! Je les ai vus sur Skype hier soir, il commence à faire des sourires ! C'est trop mignon! »_

Je me plongeai dans la discussion, si bien que je n'entendis pas tout de suite mon portable sonner. Ce fut Raph' qui me le signala :

_« Euh, Eléa ? Y a ton téléphone qui vibre, là, je le vois d'ici.. »._

Qui osait nous déranger en pleine conversation ? Je me saisis de l'objet avec la ferme intention de raccrocher lorsque j'aperçus le nom de Jacob s'inscrit sur l'écran.

J'hésitai ; s'il m'appelait si tard c'était certainement urgent... Je décrochai tout en écrivant rapidement à mon amoureux : _désolée chéri, appel important..._ D'une voix irritée – je n'avais que peu d'occasions de voir l'homme que j'aimais, personne n'avait le droit de m'interrompre dans ces moments-là – je fis :

« Allô ?

- Eléa ? C'est Jake. »

_Pas possible ! Tu sais que ton nom s'affiche, pas vrai ?_ Oui, quand je suis irritée je peux devenir très désagréable – et pas toujours en pensée.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander... »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Non seulement il me privait de précieuses minutes avec mon homme, mais en plus c'était un appel intéressé ?

« Vraiment ? Et quel genre de service ? Demandai-je froidement.

- J'ai parlé de toi aux Cullen. »

Allons bon. Bah, Edward avait dû me 'voir' dans les pensées de Jacob, à n'en pas douter. Voyant que celui-ci n'ajoutait rien, je relançai :

« Et ?

- Ils voudraient te rencontrer. »

J'hésitai ; ce 'ils voudraient' sonnait comme un 'ils exigent', et il était déconseillé d'énerver des vampires, même végétariens ; d'un autre côté, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de laisser Raphael en plan ce soir...

« Eléa ?_ »_

_Tu me revaudras ça, Jacob Black_, songeai-je tout en tapant rapidement à l'intention de mon petit ami : _« Désolée, urgence avec une autre étudiante, je dois y aller. Je te parle demain soir, promis ! Je t'aime Raph'. Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Trop. Je pense à toi. Xoxo. »_

Au téléphone, j'annonçai en soupirant:

« J'arrive. »

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks fut rapide ; il était tard, il y avait donc peu de monde sur les routes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il aurait manqué que ça pour me faire devenir chèvre. J'avais enfilé mon sweat « San Francisco » mauve, un vieux jean délavé. Tant pis, je leur ferais mauvaise impression. Enfin, j'avais ma jolie écharpe multicolore peutêtre qu'elle me -permettrait de gagner des points avec Alice. Et mon bonnet informe aussi. Très « mode » parait il. Bref une vraie schizophrène dans ma manière de m'habiller. Mais en même temps, fallait être un vampire pour déranger des gens à pareille heure ! Franchement j'aurais pu dormir. Ou mieux papoter avec mon chéri. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de venir ici moi ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Je me garai devant la maison Cullen et attendis dans la voiture que Jacob vienne me chercher. Hors de question d'entrer seule là-dedans ; contrairement à Bella j'avais un minimum d'instinct de survie, et ne tenais pas à me retrouver au milieu de 8 vampires plus une hybride. Je sais que Nessie était supposément inoffensive, cela dit je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Pas folle la guêpe. Ni suicidaire. J'étais à peu près certaine que la mort ne m'irait pas au teint. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, je n'avais aucune envie de tenter la chance… Je me demandai brièvement si Edward était capable de lire dans mes pensées... Ou plus exactement de les comprendre. Est-ce qu'il lui était seulement venu à l'idée d'apprendre le français ? _Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Il pourrait entendre mes pensées sans les __comprendre... Voilà qui ouvre bien des possibilités..._ _Et si je m'amusais un peu moi ?_ Je fus tirée de mes réflexions quand Jake toqua sur la portière de ma voiture.

« Tu attends quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'es quand même pas assez fou pour penser que je vais entrer seule dans un nid de vampires ? Ou on met en option le cerveau dans les loups garous ? Je peux pas me transformer en louve, moi ! Je peux pas les déchiqueter à l'envie s'ils semblent… inhospitaliers. Ce qui sera à mon avis le cas. D'ailleurs, tous mes paramètres vitaux sont entrain de sauter. Genre « Alerte rouge, alerte rouge, faites demi tour dès que possible !

-Euh, ça c'est plutôt le GPS.

-Ouais bon, j'me comprends… Bougonnai-je. »

Roulant des yeux, il déclara :

« Je t'accompagne... froussarde.

J'entrai donc à sa suite dans la fameuse maison des Cullen. Regardant autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être légèrement bouche bée face à tant de luxe... et si peu d'ostentation. _Okay, je veux cette maison. Vraiment elle en jette sans trop en mettre plein la vue. J'adore, c'est tout moi. Et si il n'y avait pas cette odeur de mort qui pesait, et bien j'aurais pu très bien me sentir à l'aise. _Parce que ce n'était pas du luxe genre 'regardez comme je suis riche, je peux me payer des meubles super chers' ; c'était plutôt du genre 'je tiens à ce que ma maison soit bien décorée... tant pis s'il faut payer un peu cher'. Cependant, je me reconcentrai rapidement : j'étais là pour rencontrer un groupe de vampires, pas pour admirer la déco. Dommage d'ailleurs, il y avait des milliers de petits détails superbes ! A piquer pour meubler un peu mon lugubre studio.

Jacob me conduisit au salon, où je pus enfin apercevoir la fameuse famille Cullen... dont les membres me regardaient avec une expression qui allait de la curiosité avide (Nessie) à l'indifférence légèrement méprisante (je supposai que le mannequin qui me regardait comme ça était Rosalie) en passant par l'intérêt (la plupart des membres de la famille). Bella à n'en pas douter se tenait à côté de celui que j'identifiais comme étant Edward mais ne semblait pas hostile. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son époux. Okay, lui il ne m'aimait pas. Comme ça on était deux. La petite fille fit un pas vers moi, puis deux. Tous les Cullen se tendirent. Nessie posa sa main sur ma joue, paisible et me montra sa perception de mon entrée. Je vis une fille à la fois ébahie et inquiète que Jacob tenait par la main. Ou plutôt, il la traînait. Je mis quelques instants à comprendre que la fille c'était moi. Oui, j'avais la trouille. Et je voulais en finir le plus rapidement possible. Alors, qui allait ouvrir la valse de l'interrogatoire ? Personne ne se décidant à prendre la parole, je me lançai donc.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde a apparemment perdu sa langue, et que Jake ne semble pas décidé à faire les présentations, je vais m'en charger moi-même. Je m'appelle Eléa, je viens d'avoir 20 ans, je suis française et je suis venue ici pour faire un an d'études. Quant à l'éléphant au milieu de la pièce, autant le dire tout de suite : oui j'ai lu votre histoire dans une saga. Oui je pensais que c'était une pure invention de la part de l'auteur, comme la plupart des lectrices – je dis lectrices parce que je dois vous avertir que très peu de garçons apprécient Twilight. Non, je ne suis pas envoyée par les Volturi, même si je pense pouvoir vous reconnaître tous sans me tromper. »

Je repris mon souffle, épuisée par ma tirade que j'avais dite d'une traite. Oui, il fallait qu'ils me croient. Pitié, faites qu'ils croient mes dires. Je vous en supplie, mon Dieu. Ou Shiva, Yahvé, Allah… N'importe, celui qui est pas en communication directe avec ses croyants et dont la ligne n'est pas occupée là en ce moment ! Silence. Le mutisme général commençait à m'irriter.

« Bon on va tirer les choses au clair tout de suite. Jacob m'a interrompue au milieu d'une conversation avec mon petit ami, alors que j'étais en pyjama, calée sur mon canapé, tranquille. J'ai accepté de venir même si je ne lui parle pas souvent pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai pensé que ce serait un peu idiot, pour ne pas dire complètement stupide, de mettre huit vampires en colère, même végétariens. On ne sait jamais. En plus j'aime bien mon humanité, ma petite vie et mon cœur qui bat. Mais si c'est pour qu'on me regarde comme une curiosité, je prends ma voiture et je repars. Avec un peu de chance Raphael n'est pas encore parti dormir et on pourra reprendre notre conversation.

_- …_

_- _Toujours muets ,m'énervai-je. Je poussai même le vice à faire de l'esprit : mais peut être méditez vous sur l'expression « muets comme une tombe… » -je ris de mon bon mot avant de reprendre mon sérieux- Parfait donc, je repars. Jake, la prochaine fois qu'un groupe de créatures surnaturelles demande à me rencontrer...

- Oui ?

- Tu attends le lendemain matin. Ou tu te débrouilles pour les en dissuader. Je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien, je ne suis pas un toutou que l'on siffle ! Que ce soit les Cullen ou les Quileutes, qui, s'ils ne sont pas encore au courant de mon existence, ne tarderont pas à l'être, je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement vexé.

- Je commence à bien te connaître, que se soit dans la vraie vie ou sur papier. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Je sortis de la maison en comptant mentalement les secondes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. 3, 2, 1...

« Où tu crois que tu vas comme ça ? Interrogea quelqu'un en me prenant le bras. »

Je me retournai. Grand. Brun. Jovial malgré son air renfrogné. Un sourire immense et une impression de se tenir devant un colosse. Aucun doute possible.

_« _Emmet, c'est bien ça ? –il opina du chef- Eh bien comme je l'ai dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes, je rentre dans mon appartement en espérant retrouver mon petit ami sur MSN.

- Et moi je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici. On a quelques questions à te poser. »

Sur ces paroles, il me déposa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et me ramena à l'intérieur à vitesse de vampire. J'aurais voulu me débattre. Piailler. Rouer de coups de poings son dos immense. Mais je me serais cassé sans doute la main. Alors j'attendis que ça se passe… Je soupirai :

« Bon, d'après ce que me dit Emmet le colosse, vous avez des questions à me poser. Seulement mon nom, c'est Eléa, pas Edward ou Aro. Je serais incapable de lire dans vos pensées même si ma vie en dépendait. Donc les questions, il va falloir me les poser à voix haute.

- …

- J'attends, ajoutai-je.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette écharpe ? »

La question me prit tellement au dépourvu que je faillis éclater de rire. Un feu follet se rua sur moi, palpa l'étoffe. Une démarche de ballerine, des cheveux coupés courts et fous, une voix cristalline et une personne encore plus petite que moi. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et déjà, comme Bella avant moi, je sus que nous pourrions être amies.

« Je suppose que tu es Alice ?

-Yes Miss !

-Ravie de te connaitre. Mon écharpe je l'ai achetée en France il y a des années. Désolée je ne me souviens pas du magasin. Cela dit vous ne m'avez pas convoquée pour me parler de mes vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Non, mais il faudra qu'on trouve un moment pour ! Et fais moi confiance, je vais décrocher un créneau… enfin si tu es du bon côté de la force ! »

J'éclatais de rire, franchement. Okay, j'avoue, j'aime bien Alice. Sympathiquement dingue comme fille. On s'était bien trouvées.

« Qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas envoyée par les Volturi ? Demanda brutalement quelqu'un, que j'identifiai comme étant Edward. »

Dans la vraie vie il avait l'air tout aussi… soporifique et intransigeant que dans les bouquins. Un peu trop parfait. Bref, limite robot. Et je n'aimais pas le ton sur lequel il me parlait. D'un ton sec, je répliquais, prête à en découdre et oubliant toute mon insignifiance face à lui et à sa force :

« A part ma parole ? Je crois savoir que tu peux savoir ce que quelqu'un pense, à moins qu'Edward et Jasper aient échangé leur couleur de cheveux.

- Je ne comprends pas quand tu penses en français. »

_AH AH AH AH AH ! T'avais qu'à suivre des cours, pauvre tache misogyne ! C'est coon hein ! Mais c'est que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie de penser des trucs horrible sur toi en ta présence. Ca pourrait être fun. Enfin, je pense toujours des trucs horribles sur toi mais bon, là je jouirai de ta cécité. Rien que pour ça, tu remontes dans mon estime, j'vais m'éclater à te faire tourner chèvre ! CHOUETTE !_

« Tu comprendrais si je pensais en italien, non ?

- Être française ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas à leur solde, intervint une autre vampire. »

Blonde et superbe. Tiens, dans la famille langue de vipère j'ai pioché la sœur !

« Rosalie, c'est bien ça ? Bon, on va procéder autrement. Si la télépathie ne suffit pas à m'innocenter... Jasper, tu peux sentir quand quelqu'un ment, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en me retournant vers l'empathe blond. »

Jasper était très beau, en retrait, les mains jointes, concentré sans doute pour ne pas me tuer. Et aussi voir si j'étais amie ou ennemie.

Cet air de gosse toujours en train de souffrir me fit éprouver beaucoup de compassion et de tendresse pour lui. Dans les livres, il avait toujours été mon préféré. Edward toussota, limite mort de rire. Okay, à mon ton, il avait dû comprendre que je craquais un peu pour le blondinet. Je fulminai et toisai le rouquin. Non mais ! J'attendais la réponse de Jasper.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans répondre.

« Alors est-ce que j'ai les... je ne sais pas, les émotions, les sentiments, l'humeur d'une personne qui ment ?

- Non, admit-il après un moment – probablement utilisé pour scanner mes émotions. Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance. »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête, puis me tournai vers Carlisle. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Entendu. Je me fie à l'instinct de Jasper, il ne nous a jamais induit en erreur. Mais je pense que tout le monde va vouloir vous poser des questions.

- Demain, ce serait possible ? Demandai-je poliment. »

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit là. J'aurais été incapable de fermer l'œil, tellement j'aurais été nerveuse. Et oui, les vampires ça boit du sang. Et s'ils changeaient d'avis, je n'appréciais pas de finir mon existence comme casse-croûte. J'avais d'autres ambitions. Et puis Forks m'éloignait encore un peu de Seattle et de la Fac… Mauvais plan quand on est parti à l'étranger et qu'on a tout planté pour aller à l'autre bout du monde pour étudier, non ? Je pris un air de grande tragédienne et continuai :

« Ce soir je suis réellement fatiguée et j'aimerais retrouver mon lit avant de ne plus pouvoir conduire sans m'endormir au volant.

- Tu pourrais dormir ici ! Suggéra Alice. Il faut absolument qu'on discute vêtements et mode! Que tu me dises ce que tu aimes, quelle taille tu fais ! Tu verras, je suis une super styliste. Parce que là, tu fais peine ! Et puis, si tu viens de t'installer tu n'as pas dû encore pouvoir faire les boutiques ! Il faut que je te montre tout ça ! »

J'eus un léger rire. Bella m'adressa un petit sourire gêné. Mais elle semblait aussi soulagée que je partage désormais avec elle le role de « poupée grandeur nature. » Certes j'aimais le shopping, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'avec Alice le plaisir se transformerait vite en torture… Et que ma carte bleue allait détester ça au bout d'un moment. Je tentais de me défendre :

« Dormir ici ? Dans une maison pleine de vampires ? Désolée, mais je ne préfère pas. Sans vouloir offenser personne, j'ai un meilleur instinct de survie que Bella quand elle était humaine. »

Celle-ci sourit, montrant qu'elle n'était pas vexée. Et moi, j'étais certaine d'avoir gagné la partie. J'allais retrouver ma couette douillette, en vie en plus ! Que demande le peuple ?

« Je te raccompagne, proposa Jacob. J'aurais du refuser. Et pourtant je m'entendis répondre :

- Je veux bien. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un accident.

-Bien, alors en route ! Dit il en m'entrainant avec lui dehors. »

Le trajet se fit en silence ; j'étais trop fatiguée pour discuter, et mon chauffeur improvisé semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait remis la musique. Toujours le même CD dans mon lecteur. Hey there Delilah…

« C'est moi ou tu l'écoutes en boucle ?

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? Que je radote ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

-Non. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses aimer ce genre de truc. C'est pas vraiment ton style quoi… Enfin…

- Et tu me voyais comment ?

-Comme fan de R'n'B ? Osa-t-il. »

Je lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule et piaillai :

« Hey ! L'insulte suprême quoi ! –un silence- Tu ne changes pas ? Tu aimes ?

-Ouais, c'est sympa.

-Genre…

-Tu me voyais comment ?

-Rap ! Lançai-je pimpante ! »

Jake éclata de rire et lâcha en me souriant de toutes ses dents, à la façon du chat dans _Alice_ :

-« Tu me le payeras !

Je ris de plus belle, imaginant Jacob en chat multicolore et la chanson continua. J'aimais ça, cette petite touche nostalgique et douce, cet air de guitare. Les derniers kilomètres défilèrent sans que nous ne prononcions une parole. J'avais fermé les yeux. J'étais dans ma bulle et finalement j'étais bien, ici, loin de tout. Quand Jacob était là, je n'avais plus peur. Comme s'il me permettait de trouver ma place. Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul contact à peu près humain que j'avais. Voilà pourquoi il m'importait. Et puis il amenait un peu de piquant dans ma vie monotone d'humaine. Lorsque finalement il me déposa devant le drugstore, il me sembla qu'il ne tenait pas à me quitter. Et moi non plus je n'avais pas envie. Vraiment pas. Peut être que j'aurais du rester à Forks après tout. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ?

- Je vais courir, répondit-il d'un air absent. Ça me fera de l'exercice.

-Dit celui qui a un corps d'athlète à faire baver n'importe quelle fille à 10 km à la ronde. » Ris-je.

- Dois-je en conclure que je te fais baver ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, Jacob. Répliquais-je calmement. Maintenant rentre chez toi, il est tard. »

Sans que je m'y attende, il me serra dans ses bras, et j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de déterminer l'odeur de mes cheveux. _Yerk. Pas très sexy._ Il me relâcha cependant très vite et me gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue qui me fit frissonner, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je fermais les yeux, goûtant l'instant présent, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque je les rouvris, Jake s'était enfui.


	5. Chaptitre 4 : Hésitation

**_Chapitre 4 : Hésitation_**

_**Eléa POV :**_

_**3 Octobre 2010**_

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais tout d'abord pensé que ma vie ne changeait pas, que je restais la même. Mais le secret des Cullen et des Quileutes m'obligeait à mentir, m'emmêler les pinceaux quand à mes activités. Je prétendais que c'était la fatigue des cours et du travail en plus qui occasionnait ces erreurs. Maman et papa semblaient s'en accommoder. Ou sinon, ils étaient heureux que je mène ma vie, comme je l'entendais. J'avais de la chance sur ce point : ils étaient ouverts et compréhensifs. Mes frères et sœurs se moquaient de moi et de ma cervelle de moineau. Mais Raphael lui, avait bien compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose ici. Quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Et il angoissait. Malgré toutes mes promesses, il devenait furieux dès que je ne répondais pas à ses appels. La jalousie planait sur notre couple. J'en étais malheureuse parce que j'adorais mon petit ami sans pour autant pouvoir le rassurer tout à fait. J'aurais pu craquer, mais j'avais fait une promesse. Et je la tiendrais. Coûte que coûte.

J'avais fêté mon anniversaire là bas. Mes vingt ans véritables. Le trois Octobre n'avait pas été ce que j'avais craint : une journée pluvieuse et morne ou j'aurais acheté un gâteau et soufflé toute seule mes bougies. A la place, j'avais trouvé devant mon studio un immense loup garou, un peu mal à l'aise, tripotant les clés de sa voiture.

« Hey Eléa.

-Salut le monstre ! Avais-je répondu simplement. Tu fais le piquet de grue depuis quand ? »

Un peu d'angoisse quand même. Quand on vit avec le secret de vampires sur la conscience, on s'attend toujours à avoir une tuile. Et là, la tuile pourrait s'avérer être ma tête mise à prix. Aujourd'hui, franchement, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Il haussa les épaules et avoua, penaud :

« En fait je suis ici depuis ce matin. J'avais oublié que tu allais sur Seattle. Et comme on était dimanche bah je pensais te voir et… »

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge. J'éclatai de rire, franchement.

« Hey hey hey Jake, respire, je suis pas la Gestapo ! Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il sourit à son tour et reprit :

- Je suis désolé. C'est bête hein. Enfin… Je me suis dis…

-Quoi ?

-Bah que c'était ton anniversaire et qu'il fallait fêter ça ! Annonça-t-il un peu plus jovial. »

J'éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire. Il sembla inquiet :

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-Si. C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonces une catastrophe d'ordre mondial alors…

-Erf, désolé de te décevoir ! Ricana-t-il. »

Jacob m'indiqua sa Golf. Okay, pigé, on y va. Je lui emboîtai le pas avant de m'arrêter, soupçonneuse tout d'un coup.

« Jake… Mais… je ne t'ai jamais dit ma date d'anniversaire ! »

Le loup garou mordit ses lèvres et souffla :

« Okay, je suis découvert… et bien…

-Alice c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Elle t'as vue toute seule avec un immense gâteau à la crème que tu mangeais toute seule avec tes parents en ligne sur skype. Et tu avais l'air… triste. Alors bon, quand même, les anniversaires c'est joyeux !

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est réjouissant au fait de vieillir. Répondis-je platement. Il sembla éberlué par mon propos :

-Non tu ne vas pas faire ta Bella ! Vingt ans c'est un peu jeune pour se sentir grabataire ! »

Je pouffais, m'imaginant déjà avec un déambulateur. Je rentrais dans la voiture. Il mit le contact et nous démarrâmes dans un vrombissement tonitruant. Pendant quelques minutes un silence lourd nous enveloppa. Je le brisai, tentant d'expliquer ma « non joie » d'avoir vingt ans.

« Tu sais Jake c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… ça a passé si vite. J'ai vingt ans Jake. Je rentre dans la décennie décisive de ma vie. Je vais trouver un boulot, quitter la maison de mes parents. Avec un peu de chance, c'est aussi dans cette décennie que je vais me marier, avoir des enfants… et peut être aussi divorcer ! »

Il m'écoutait attentivement, sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu es toujours aussi optimiste ou c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Erf, désolée. Souvent sous un air jovial se cache l'être complexe et torturé. Je suis un peu comme ça en fait…

-J'ai envie de te connaître Eléa. Dans toute ta complexité. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Dit-il en amorçant un virage un peu serré. Je m'agrippai au siège, livide puis répondis :

« Si tu veux qu'on reste amis Jacob, évite de me tuer. Ca serait déjà un bon point. »

Le loup garou éclata de rire et ralentit l'allure. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison des Cullen. La petite Nessie se jeta dans les bras de Jacob et s'y pelotonna. Puis, elle déposa un bisou sonore sur ma joue avant d'y coller sa main. J'entendis alors sa petite voix d'enfant claironner grâce à son don **«** Bon anniversaire **».**

Je lui rendis son sourire et emboîtai le pas de Jacob, nerveuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser _Pourvu que cet anniversaire se passe bien._

Ils étaient tous là, alignés et m'attendaient. Alice comme à son habitude avait tout fait en grand –bougies, ambiance tamisée, parfum, tout le monde sur son trente et un. Avec mon jean délavé et ma chemise de cow boy je faisais un peu tache. Mais bon, pas grave. C'est Bella qui m'accueillit la première. Elle me comprenait parce qu'elle aussi avait vécu ces moments intimidants. Bon, moi ça allait, ce n'était pas ma belle-famille mais quand même. Elle me fit la bise et murmura :

« Très bon anniversaire Eléa. »

Je la remerciai simplement. Edward se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête, imité par Rosalie. Jasper quand à lui m'adressa un sourire compatissant mais ne dit pas un mot. Alice déboula dans la pièce comme une tornade, Emmett et Esmée sur ses talons. J'étais très anxieuse. Je pris la parole et balbutiais :

« C'est trop. Il ne fallait pas. Je… Ca n'est pas très important… Après tout…

-Taratata ! Me coupa Alice. On n'a pas tous les jours vingt ans. Et puis, remercie Jacob, lui a eu droit à une plus grande fête encore. Mais il a pensé que tu ne serais pas très à l'aise. »

Et c'était vrai. J'adorais les fêtes mais quand je n'étais pas le centre principal d'intérêt. Ma meilleure amie faisait une « party » ? J'allais l'aider avant, je rangeais ensuite et je m'éclatais sur le dancefloor pendant. Mais ça n'était pas moi qui organisais, pas pour moi que les gens venaient. Oui, courageuse mais pas téméraire. J'osai répondre :

« Bah… euh… C'est gentil. »

Nessie s'approcha de moi et me tendit un petit paquet multicolore. Elle me dit :

« Tiens, un de tes cadeaux. »

Je m'en saisis, émue. Je commençais à déchirer le papier quand une sourde angoisse m'envahit. Je n'étais pas malhabile mais quand même, on ne savait jamais, avec ma propension à la poisse…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne refais jamais les mêmes erreurs… Prononça une voix grave au fort accent du Sud. »

Je sursautai et vis Jasper adossé tranquillement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il m'envoya une salve de calme dont je lui serai à jamais reconnaissante et je terminais d'extirper l'objet : un petit boitier rectangulaire. Je jetai un coup d'œil étonné à la famille et Carlisle me dit :

« Nous avions remarqué que tu n'avais pas de montre. Et comme Jacob se plaignait sans arrêt que tu n'étais jamais à l'heure »

Je me tournai vers le loup, furibonde et lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule, comme toujours. C'était devenu notre petit rituel quand j'étais en colère contre lui. Cependant j'étais touchée par le geste et gratifiai la famille d'un sourire que je voulu éblouissant. Emmett se moqua :

« Oh, on dirait la fille pour la pub freedent white ! »

Je grognai mais ne relevai pas. Je ne faisais définitivement pas le poids contre ce colosse. Renesmée ensuite me donna un dessin qu'elle m'avait fait. Vint alors le tour de Jacob qui s'avança avec une enveloppe de papier kraft. Soupçonneuse je soupesai l'objet sous l'hilarité de tous les convives. L'indien me dit simplement :

« Relax Eléa, ce n'est pas un colis piégé !

-On ne sait jamais avec toi. »

Il haussa les épaules et je poussai un piaillement dès que j'ouvris mon cadeau. Deux places pour le concert de Lady Gaga. Je sautillai dans tous les sens, ravie. Jacob se contenta de dire :

« Alice avait vu que tu allais adorer. »

J'embrassais tous les vampires présents, -sauf Jasper évidemment- qui reçurent mes remerciements avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Puis, ils me firent souffler mes bougies, dispersées sur un immense gâteau. Même s'ils étaient mitigés quand à ma personne –tout du moins Rosalie et Edward… voire Emmett mais lui, ça n'était pas certain, peut être qu'il tentait seulement de préserver la paix dans son ménage- ils semblaient mettre un poing d'honneur à m'offrir un merveilleux moment. Ils y eu des flashs, des rires, de la musique. Finalement, j'avais eu un vrai anniversaire. Des larmes de reconnaissance perlèrent à mes yeux et Bella me dit :

« Allons, tu ne vas pleurer !Et Nessie de renchérir :

-Ca ne te plaît pas ? Tu es triste ? »

Je pris la petite fille dans mes bras, la câlinai et murmurai à son oreille :

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parfait. C'est juste que… je suis heureuse finalement. »

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Quand vingt trois heures sonnèrent, je demandai à Jacob de me raccompagner chez moi.

« Il est quinze heures en France, je pense que mes proches vont tenter de me joindre ».

Le loup opina du chef et c'est dans une douce euphorie que j'avais reçu via msn et skype les « joyeux anniversaire » de tous ces gens que j'aimais et que j'avais laissés derrière moi.

_**Décembre 2010.**_

Ma famille me manquait en cette veille des vacances de fin d'année. Raph' aussi, évidemment. Mais, face à cet éloignement je me sentais de moins en moins affectée. J'avais une nouvelle vie désormais à Port Angeles. Une vie que je trouvais certes dingue mais qui me convenait parfaitement. Même si elle m'angoissait. Parce que je savais que bientôt, trop vite, je partirais. Tant pis. J'étais attachée désormais à cet endroit. Je m'y amusais trop. Je n'avais jamais été une fille pantouflarde. Plutôt toujours active, toujours sur le départ. En transit. Toujours prête pour faire une bêtise aussi. Renesmée jouait tranquillement à mes pieds. Moi, je m'étais calée sur le canapé impeccable du salon de la villa des Cullen. Oui, oui. Des Cullen. Là où vivaient les trois personnes avec lesquelles je m'étais liée le plus ici : Alice, Bella et Jacob. J'avais aussi des amis humains mais ici c'était spacieux et calme, idéal pour travailler. D'ailleurs, je lisais Macbeth pour mon cours de littérature. Néanmoins, je restais extrêmement nerveuse à la villa. Le côté nid de vampire sans doute. Même s'il n'y avait pas de cercueils ou de douves à l'horizon, il y avait de quoi mettre à mal les nerfs des individus les plus placides. Parce qu'une seule morsure et hop, bonjour le vampirisme. Et ça, c'était au mieux. Bella couvait sa petite fille des yeux. Paradoxalement, je l'aimais bien.

Déjà, elle ne prenait jamais parti contre Jacob. Ni pour Edward. Elle demeurait la Suisse dans toutes leurs histoires. Elle me comprenait et ne me jugeais pas. Elle aussi avait été une humaine parmi les vampires et les loups. Dès le départ, cette analogie m'avait valu sa sympathie. Et puis elle était moins gourde que dans les livres. Mais sa passion ridicule pour Edward était la seule chose qui pouvait nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Ca me donnait envie de vomir toute cette guimauve. Après tout, les grands élans romantique c'est « mignon » (YEARK) au début d'une relation mais là… Passez moi un seau s'il vous plait ! Ah et elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle. Ça aussi ça avait le don de me taper sur le système. Alice était partie faire du shopping avec Rosalie et Esmée. Bella m'avait utilisée pour ne pas y aller elle-même. J'avais bon dos mais ça me rassurait aussi. Parce que rester seule avec Edward-le-vampire-qui-me-déteste et Jasper-le-vampire-qui-boit-à-la-jugulaire-des-filles ça n'aurait pas été très top. Là, j'aurais cherché une excuse pour m'enfuir.

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup_ songeais-je. Le rouquin me jeta un regard ineffable au possible. _Okay, okay, quand on parle du VAMPIRE Eddie, si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir !_

Edward toussota, mécontent. Il apprenait peu à peu le français, inquiet que je puisse lui cacher mes pensées. Oui, Edward me tape sur le système. Et c'est réciproque. Bref, on ne s'aime pas et ça ne risque pas de bouger. Primo parce que j'étais bornée et lui aussi. Secondo parce que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Et tercio… Okay, y'a pas de tercio mais c'est pas grave. On ne pouvait pas s'encadrer, c'était comme ça.

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

Bella et Jacob papotaient des livres de Meyer lorsque je rentrai de la fac. Je m'étais écroulée à côté de mon amie et avait pioché machinalement dans la corbeille à viennoiseries. J'étais claquée après un devoir de quatre heures. C'est Jacob qui m'avait tiré de ma torpeur :

« Eléa, toi, t'es de quelle TEAM ?

-Heiin ? Quoi ?

-Jake a lu les bouquins. Moi aussi. M'indiqua Bella en me montrant les livres noirs. »

Je haussai les épaules et répondis :

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Jake semble prendre cette compétition entre « Edward » et « Jacob » très au sérieux. Et comme je ne veux pas trancher…

-Oui, t'es toujours la Suisse… Me moquai-je gentiment. »

Bella me sourit et souffla :

« Exactement. Donc il veut savoir pour qui tu es. Moi je pense me douter mais…

-Allez dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis… Scanda Jacob. Epuisée, je lâchais, rouge pivoine –de gène et d'énervement-

-Okay okay, Jake, ferme là et je te dis…

-Ahhh…

-Team Jacob baby, tu crois quoi ! Dis-je en riant. »

Bella me tapa dans la main et Jacob s'empressa de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je savais que t'étais une fille bien. Annonça-t-il, tout joyeux.

-Parce que si j'avais été pro Edward ça n'aurais pas été le cas ?

-Ca aurait fait de toi une nécrophile. C'est dégueu.

-Et la zoophilie ça l'est moins ?M'enquis-je, toujours morte de rire. »

Bella se joignit à ma bonne humeur tandis que Jacob semblait bouder. Puis mon amie me demanda les raisons qui me poussaient à préférer le loup au vampire. Ennuyée je lui répondis :

« Et bien… je trouve qu'Edward a un petit côté old school qui me déplait. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, même si l'on est pas marié. Y'a aussi son comportement envers Jacob, quand il sait que ce dernier écoute et qu'il passe outre la demande de Bella de cacher qu'ils sont fiancés parce que Jake pourrait faire une bêtise. Il est égoïste. Ce qui est pathétique et cruel. Il pense être le seul à détenir la vérité. Et puis, il est aussi assez misogyne. Il pense que Bella ne peut rien faire toute seule, qu'il doit toujours la protéger… enfin trop chevalier servant quoi. C'était bien pour le moyen-âge toutes ces fadaises… »

Ma démonstration sur le côté arriéré d'Edward-le-vampire-de-Twilight fut stoppée nette par l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen, qui cassa l'ambiance –un peu comme d'habitude d'ailleurs- Cependant je terminai par un :

« Je n'aime pas les mister prise de tête… sans vouloir t'offenser, Edward. Ni mauvais jeu de mots.

-Evidemment, Eléa. Murmura-t-il de sa voix glaciale. »

Jacob rompit l'atmosphère pesante par un « Comme c'est intéressant » Le vampire répondit :

« Tu es mal placée pour juger sur ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu n'as aucune conscience de ce qu'est l'amour véritable. »

Pendant une seconde je fus décontenancée et soufflée. Le visage solaire de Jacob m'apparut puis celui de Raphael, tellement doux et tendre. Je défaillis, mon cœur se brisant dans ma poitrine. Des larmes nimbèrent mes yeux. Mon amoureux… Ces mots me paraissaient creux. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ça me faisait si mal ? Et pourquoi cela m'indifférait-il de repenser à lui, tout à la fois ? Je ravalai mes pleurs, décidée à ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Bella semblait très ennuyée. Je n'étais pas romantique. En tout cas je m'en défendais. Mais tout de même… Une main glacée se posa alors sur mon épaule. Instantanément ma peine s'effaça, comme pompée.

« Tu te trompes Edward. Eléa aime. Profondément. » Annonça Jasper, calmement.

Je le gratifiai d'un faible sourire. Ce jour là le blond, s'il n'était pas devenu mon ami n'avait tout de même pas pris parti contre moi.

_**/FIN DU FLASHBACK/**_

Edward donc était entré dans la pièce pour embrasser tendrement Bella. Cette dernière ronronna comme une chatte. Cet amour et cette harmonie dans leur couple me torturait. En effet, moi, j'étais désespérément seule. Raph' était à des milliers de kilomètres de là. La solitude me pesait. Et puis il y avait Jacob… Je m'étais rapprochée dangereusement de lui. C'était un ami, un confident, une épaule pour mes coups de blues et aussi ma folie. Nous étions nous-mêmes, à 100%. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer ou de tricher avec lui. Pas de comédie sociale. On était cash et c'était ce qui nous plaisait chez l'autre. On était libres. Comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. On cherche toujours à cacher ses erreurs, à masquer ses plus grandes humiliations. Mais avec Jacob, je laissais un peu tomber ma carapace. Oui j'étais une fille qui avait du mordant (ah ah ah que je suis drôle) mais si je donnais un coup de patte c'était pour prévenir plutôt que guérir. J'avais été trop abîmée par la vie pour ne pas m'en méfier. Bref ça n'allait pas. La jalousie de Raph, l'éloignement, les conseils de mes amies, les Cullen. J'étais complètement perdue. Et pourtant j'avais pour certitude d'aimer mon amoureux encore tendrement. Avec Jacob c'était autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Je ne crois pas à la thèse des gens qui pensent qu'on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois. Bref, j'étais aux prises avec mes pensées larmoyantes au possible ce qui eut pour but de m'énerver. Oui, je n'aime pas ces incertitudes, ça me tape sur le système et me donne la migraine. Je décidais donc de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le couple charmant et épanoui et ma petite personne. Je ne suis pas maso quand même. La brunette me demanda :

« Où vas-tu Eléa ? Jake ne devrait plus tarder désormais. Il avait dit qu'il arrêterait de patrouiller avant la nuit. »

J'adressai un petit sourire à Bell's et répondis :

« T'inquiètes je ne vais pas m'envoler. A moins que le contact des êtres surnaturels aie pour conséquence de faire muter et que je sois devenue un griffon. Ce qui me déplairait fortement soit dit en passant.

-Et pourquoi pas un ange ? Supposa naïvement Nessie. »

Edward failli s'étrangler. Voilà pourquoi finalement j'adorais cette gosse ! Bella pouffa en observant la réaction de son mari. Je me contentai d'un :

« Erf les ailes c'est un peu trop encombrant. Bien. Je monte. La compagnie depuis quelques instants c'est nettement détériorée… »

Je soutins le regard furibond du rouquin. Il était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. J'avais peur mais je m'obligeais au calme. Histoire de le faire encore un peu plus bisquer. Cruelle moi ? Oh si peuuu !

Sans un mot de plus, je gravis les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. De la mezzanine on pouvait rejoindre celles d'Emmet et Rosalie et de Jasper et Alice. Il fallait grimper à une échelle de bois pour poser le pied sur un troisième espace, sous les toits, tout en bois, qui servait de tanière à Jacob. J'allais me saisir de l'échelle et en me retournant je tombais nez à nez avec Jasper Hale. Il souriait tranquillement, me voyant me démener avec un objet trois fois plus haut de moi. Oui, oui, Jazz est un sadique ! Néanmoins je pouvais apprécier qu'il se tenait à nette distance de ma petite –et humaine- personne. Et oui, l'inconvénient de vivre dans cette maison c'est qu'on est toujours perçu comme une outre de sang bien frais.

_**AIE !**_

Mince. Une écharde. _C'est bien ma veine… Non pas penser à tout ce qui a un rapport avec le sang… Merde. Je saigne. Je saigne et j'ai un vampire difficilement sevrable devant moi. Okay, j'aurais pas du penser ça… Maintenant je suis complètement flippée. Il va me manger. Maman… j'ai pas envie de finir en casse croute !_ Cependant, il souriait toujours. Je vous ai déjà dit que Jasper est un grand malade ou pas ?

« Ne sois pas si nerveuse. C'est flatteur et affligeant tout à la fois.

-Désolée. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à tout ça… M'excusais-je en enfournant mon doigt dans la bouche, suçant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient –erf je virais au vampirisme moi aussi, autre tare quand on fréquente trop des vampires.

-Tu es humaine. Et normale. C'est assez agréable un peu de normalité dans cette maison. Et puis tu fais tellement d'efforts pour ne pas nous craindre. »

Je m'esclaffais. Oui mais une fille normale ne ferais pas causette avec un vampire. Elle se tirerait vite fait de là.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment n'est ce pas ?

-Yep ! Personne n'a envie de te tuer. Ton sang ne chante pour personne. Tu n'es pas une imprégnée. Avec toi, la vraie vie est entrée, avec ses joies infimes, ses peurs futiles pour nous autres immortels, ses angoisses. C'est agréable de vivre ça. Bella était faite pour le vampirisme, elle comprenait et pardonnait tout. Toi tu es différente. Profondément humaine. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. »

Une nouvelle salve de rire de ma part. Jasper ne semblait pas affecté que je me moque de lui. Au contraire on dirait que ma joie et mon euphorie déteignaient sur lui. Oups, c'est vrai, j'allais presque oublier. Empathe ! Entre deux fous rires j'osai :

« Tu… tu m'aimes bien ?

-Ouais. J'avoue que moi aussi ça me semble étrange.

-Et tu.. voudrais être mon ami ? Poursuivis-je toujours plus hilare devant l'énormité de la révélation. »

J'en serais tombée à la renverse.

« En fait je pensais qu'on l'était déjà, petite humaine insupportable ! Ricana t'il.

-Aoutch, not fair

-Bon j'avoue aussi qu'Alice me tanne depuis des semaines pour qu'on devienne amis « officiellement ». Ca lui tient à cœur…

-Et quand Alice veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours.

-C'est l'inconvénient de l'était vampirique. Elle ne se lasse ni n'abandonne jamais ! »

Il baissa la tête doucement, comme un gamin pris en faute. C'était ça tout le charme de Jasper. Je le savais plus fort psychologiquement qu'aucun autre vampire. Physiquement, il avait survécu à l'horreur. Il m'inspirait beaucoup de respect. Et qu'il me porte de l'intérêt, qu'il m'apprécie même, ça me faisait quelque chose. J'étais moins… insignifiante. Nous nous étions rapprochés durant notre échange au point de nous toucher. Je pouvais entrevoir des petites cicatrices.

« Incroyable ! M'extasiai-je en posant le bout de mes doigts sur son avant bras droit. »

Instantanément, il bondit et s'encastra dans le mur derrière lui. Je grimaçai. Carlisle et Esmée n'allaient pas être contents. Ni Emmett, il faudrait qu'il refasse les plâtres.

« Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?S'étonna Jasper. »

Je me reculai, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait :

« Je croyais… ton pouvoir…

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Bah euh… si un peu. Mais pas trop. Tu as réagi comme ça pour me protéger non ? »

Un silence gêné de sa part. _Okay, il a failli me mordre. Chouette, je suis carrément en confiance là. Super ! Jake, tu as intérêt à te pointer rapidos !_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Quand tu verrais mes cicatrices. Me dit il en rabaissant les manches de son pull noir sur sa peau ivoire_. _Humm… Etrange…

-Quoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Tu ne remarques pas une absence surprenante ?

-Euh…

-Allons Eléa, Jacob te dit brillante. Fais fonctionner ton petit cerveau humain. »

Je trépignai littéralement. Il jouait avec mes nerfs cet… Et là le déclic :

« Personne n'est venu alors qu'on a du faire un boucan d'enfer.

- Ouais. Ca sent pas bon tout ça. Dit Jasper en plongeant ses yeux topaze dans les miens. »

J'approuvai ses propos pas un :

« Non, pas bon du tout. »

J'observais le vampire blond, sans rien comprendre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait retenir des vampires ? Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand mon esprit déclencha les engrenages de la réflexion. Les Volturi. Pas d'autre explication. Mon corps alors commença a réagir indépendamment de ma volonté. J'eus un haut le cœur, la nausée, mes jambes devinrent du coton. J'allais tomber dans les pommes. Alors que le noir m'enveloppait de plus belle afin de me protéger, Jasper s'approcha de moi et me soutint. Il referma ses bras puissant autour de mon frêle corps d'humaine. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je voulais rester humaine, avoir une vie banale d'humaine. J'éclatai en sanglots, craignant que ma vie s'arrête ici. Il siffla doucement à mon oreille :

« Chuuuut Eléa. Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer…. Jasper me berçait dans ses bras, m'envoyant des salves de sérénité. Calme-toi. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. Reprends-toi Eléa, s'il te plait. Ca va aller. Promis… »

J'arrêtai net de pleurnicher. Après tout je n'étais pas une poule mouillée. Et puis s'il fallait que je défende ma peau, je le ferais chèrement. Quitte à ce que Jasper me transforme.

« Monte sur mon dos. Ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu taches mes fringues avec ce que tu as ingurgité.

-Charmant. Notai-je dégoûtée.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Eléa… Soupira-t-il. »

Je grimaçai simplement.

« Pour le moment ? »

Il s'esclaffa. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée en bas. Jasper s'apprêtait à bondir à travers la baie vitrée. Je poussai un hurlement de frayeur. Une voix sourde tonna :

« Eléa, tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici. »

Edward se trouvait face à moi, ses yeux topaze lançant des éclairs. Je me fis toute petite (enfin je devrais dire encore plus petite) derrière Jasper qui continuait de faire rempart de son corps. Okay, il est furieux. _J'ai fait quoi encore ?_

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Gronda-t-il.

-Et toi sors de ma tête, je ne t'y ai pas invité.

-Pas ma faute si parfois tu penses en anglais, Froggie.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la grenouille? M'insurgeais-je, quittant la protection du vampire blond, poing dressé. »

Jacob arrêta mon geste d'un coup sec. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir lui.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer. Eléa, il y a un problème.

-En même temps vous en avez toujours… Commentais-je, blasée.

-Non. Le problème, il vient de toi. Répondit-il en me dévisageant. »

C'était la meilleure ! Ils allaient me sortir quoi ? Que j'étais devenue une sorcière ?

« Un type te cherche partout à Port Angeles, désespéré. Il pose des questions. Montre ta photo. Il te cherche. »

Je tombais des nues. Jasper m'offrit son bras et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Qui donc pouvait être assez stupide pour… ? Oh ! Flash. Evidemment. Je souris et avec peine je masquais mon enthousiasme :

« Le type… Le mètre soixante quinze, la vingtaine, un sourire de star, un petit dimant à l'oreille, musclé ? »

Jacob opina du chef. Je me jetais à son cou et déposais un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est Raph ! Il est venu ! Pour Noel ! Oh mon dieu ! Raphael ! »

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je riais bêtement. Jake informa les deux autres vampires :

« Son petit ami. Français. »

Je virevoltai et dis rapidement :

« Désolée Jacob, je dois y aller. Il est ici. Il a traversé la moitié du globe pour me voir. C'est dingue. Pardon pardon. Embrassez Esmée et Carlisle pour moi. Dites au revoir à Bella et Nessie de ma part. »

Comme un coup de vent je quittai la maison blanche des Cullen. Je repris mes esprits en mettant ma clé de voiture sur le contact. Raphael était là. J'étais folle de joie. Et en même temps, je sentais la peine m'envahir peu à peu et gâter ces instants de bonheur. Sa venue impliquait que je ne reverrais pas mes amis vampiriques avant longtemps. Ni Jacob. C'était ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est ce que je réagissais comme ça moi ? Je me serais donnée des baffes. Il me gâchait ce moment. Pourquoi avais-je finalement envie de le rejoindre à la villa ? Le consoler car j'avais vu que mon bonheur trop éclatant l'avait blessé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était lui. Pourquoi étais-je moi ?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Jacob POV**_

Je la regardai partir, loin de moi, sans un seul regret. Elle paraissait si heureuse. Ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il n'y avait plus rien sur terre que cette nouvelle. Que sa venue. A lui. Raphael. Sans le connaitre, je le détestais déjà. J'avais vu la tendresse frémir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Je l'avais observé tout l'après midi. Il était parfait pour elle. Aussi fou, aussi impulsif. Aussi différent. Il avait traversé la moitié du monde pour la rejoindre. Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'amour ça ? J'étais furieux de la voir si pimpante et qu'elle me plante là. Edward me tira de mes pensées :

« Jacob, la table ne t'a rien fait. »

Je remarquai à cet instant que la petite coiffeuse en ébène craquait sous mes doigts. Oui, j'étais furieux. La sangsue ne commenta pas plus avant et redescendit auprès de sa petite famille. Jasper quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je grognai :

« Qu'est ce que tu as Hale ?J'ai une puce sur le nez ?

-C'est dommage. Tu te dis que si tu avais agi plus tôt, tout pourrait être différent. »

Je le toisai, éberlué. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il s'était pris un coup sur le carafon ou quoi le cadavre ?

« Gné ?

-Jacob, ne nie pas ce qui crève les yeux. Tu l'aimes bien, Eléa.

-On est ami et…

-On me la fait pas à moi. Empathe, tu te souviens ? Se moqua-t-il en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. »

Comme Eléa… Rahhh de nouveau je pensais à elle, de nouveau mon cœur battait à tout rompre et faisait des montagnes russes. Jazz éclata d'un rire clair et franc, pas du tout sarcastique mais ne commenta pas. Au contraire, il s'effaça. Alors je donnais un coup dans le panier de linge sale en grommelant :

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se mettent tous toujours en travers de mon chemin ? »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Eléa POV**_

Il attendait sur le pas de ma porte, un bouquet de lys à la main. Je claquai la porte de ma voiture et me précipitai dans ses bras en riant. Il m'y reçut et de nouveau j'étais chez moi. Il me fit tournoyer et je répétais à l'infini, comme pour me convaincre que c'était bien lui. Qu'il était bien là.

_« Raphael ! Raph' ! »_

Il me serra encore plus fort et me tendit les fleurs. Je minaudai :

_« Il ne fallait pas._

_-Arrête, tu les adores._

_-Je sais. Mais arrête de briser les convenances._

_-Tu n'as jamais aimé ça. _ Répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Je lui souris tendrement et lui tendis mes lèvres. Il y déposa un long baiser mouillé et fiévreux qui me fit sourire. Il m'adossa au mur et instinctivement je me cambrais pour mieux épouser son corps. C'était bien. Mais différent d'avant. Ca n'avait plus la même saveur. Je n'avais plus la même passion. Plus me même feu qui m'habitait. Sans doute parce que j'étais toute chamboulée de le retrouver. Après de longues embrassades, je soufflais :

_« Tu es fou d'avoir fait tout ce chemin._

_-Tu me manquais._

_-Toi aussi. _Me forçais-je à dire. »

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression que ça sonnait faux ? Il resplendissait. Raphael était heureux. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. J'ouvris ma porte et l'invitai à entrer.

_« Tu t'en es sorti à la douane ? _

_-Ouais. Ce fut… épique !_

_- Surtout quand on ne parle presque pas l'anglais. _

_-Je te raconte ? _Demanda-t-il. »

Je me calai sur ses genoux comme autrefois. Je posai ma tête au creux de son épaule. Comme autrefois. Il jouait avec mes cheveux. Comme autrefois. Mais cette fois, je ne m'émus pas.

Après le récit de son Odyssée, nous avions scellé nos retrouvailles comme tous les couples, sur l'oreiller. Là aussi ça avait été… étrange. Pas que ça n'avait pas été bon. Seulement… Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose que je connaissais trop bien désormais. La nuit était tombée. Raphael dormait paisiblement. Mais moi… moi j'étais perdue, déboussolée. Et je me sentais mal. Terriblement mal. Et sale aussi. Pourquoi ?

Je quittai mon lit, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller mon amant. J'enfilai la chemise de Raph', pris mon portable et sortis dehors. C'est alors qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, je fondis en larmes. De joie ? De malheur ? De fatigue ? De tout ça réuni ? Aucune idée. Machinalement, je pianotai le numéro de Jacob.

**TUT TUT TUT TUT…**

J'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis sa voix ensommeillée :

« Moui ?

-Jacob ? Je te réveille ? »

Un temps au téléphone. Des bruits de draps qui se froissent. Un raclement de gorge. Okay, il est opérationnel.

« T'as vu l'heure ? Bougonna-t-il. »

Autant pour moi. A noter, les loups aussi peuvent se lever de la patte gauche !

« Désolée… snif…

_-_Tu… tu pleures ? S'écria-t-il. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Eléa, s'il t'a blessé, s'il…

-Relax Jacob. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle en fait si c'est pour que tu piques une crise. Va, rendors-toi. Crachai-je et je lui raccrochai au nez. »

J'étais furieuse contre lui. Et encore plus contre moi. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

Le lendemain passa paisiblement. Lentement. Monotone. Tellement humain. Tout me paraissait fade et sans saveur. Ma vie humaine m'insupportait. Désormais, je me moquais de savoir quelle voiture Raph' voulait acheter, je me foutais de ses problèmes au boulot. J'étais à des années lumières de ces soucis.

_« Tu rentres quand ? »_

J'avais posé cette question sans m'en rendre compte. Raphael éclata de rire et me demanda, pas du tout sérieux :

_« Pourquoi, tu en as déjà marre de moi_ _?_ »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre. Trop de franchise tue la franchise. Il reprit son sérieux et répondit :

_« Demain en fait. Je n'ai pas pu avoir plus que quatre jours de congés._

_-Si je compte bien, ça n'en fait que 3. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain. Passé, présent, future…_

_-Les WC changeront la face du monde… »_

J'éclatais de rire face à cette référence d'un de mes Disney préféré, Hercules. Puis nous avions refait l'amour. Cette fois-ci ce fut simple. Evident. Tendre. On avait plus d'urgence. Seulement le plaisir d'être l'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. De ne faire plus qu'un. Après l'amour, je posais ma tête sur le torse d'Apollon de mon amoureux, écoutant la douce mélopée de son cœur. Il enlaça mes épaules et demanda simplement :

_« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, pour le réveillon ? »_

J'allais lui répondre que non quand mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitais à prendre la communication. Raph' nota simplement :

_« Ton portable est encore plus chiant que mon banquier. Si tu ne décroches pas, c'est ton répondeur qui va t'appeler toutes les 5 minutes et on va devenir barje. »_

Je ricanais et répondis :

« Allo, j'écoute ?

-Ah, Eléa !

-Non le pape !

-Très drôle.

-Okay okay… Salut Alice.

-Toi. Ton chéri. Chez nous. Pour Noel. On s'offrira les cadeaux et tout et tout.

-Alice, je…

-Taratata. Pas de discussion possible. A ce soir ! »

La tonalité résonna à mes oreilles. Okayy… Je me tournais vers Raphael et murmurai après avoir déposé un baiser fleur sur ses lèvres:

_« Oui, on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir, chéri. »_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte j'étais extrêmement nerveuse. Raph par contre était comme à son habitude, placide. Mon amie l'accueillit avec chaleur :

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Eléa parle souvent de toi.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Vous avez une maison splendide. Eléa aussi m'a parlée de toi.

-C'est une moqua la brune.

-Seulement quand elle le décide. Mais si elle veut, elle peut être une tombe. »

Je frissonnais et pénétrais dans la villa. Jasper m'embrassa et évacua mon stress. Emmett me sourit amicalement. Rosalie… resta Rosalie. Edward lui aussi ne se montra pas des plus affables. Alice virevolta :

« Ah, te voilà. Bon, tu es en retard, mais ça n'est pas grave !

-Ou sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Partis sur l'île d'Esmée. Lâcha Edward avec morgue. J'étais pour l'idée de partir avec eux, mais Bella a insisté pour rester et rencontrer ton cher et tendre. »

Raphael se tendit immédiatement et s'apprêtait à prendre ma défense. Je posais ma main sur son torse et murmurai :

« Laisse-le, c'est un con.

-Je n'aurais pas été aussi gentil avec lui. S'il savait ce que je pense de… »

Je m'esclaffai et Edward semblait lui aussi hilare. C'était ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort.

Enfin, je présentai Raphael à Jacob.

« Ravi de te connaitre » fut tout ce dont Jake le gratifia. Quand à moi je n'eus pas droit à une seule remarque. Mon amoureux s'effaça, comprenant que j'avais des choses à régler avec l'indien et rejoignit Alice et Bella. Ainsi que la petite Nessie.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-Quoi ? Dit-il avec la plus grande indifférence.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?

-Je te parle là ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Jacob ? On dirait qu'on t'amène chez le véto ! Ca n'est pas comme si ce qui arrivait n'était pas normal !

-Rien ici n'est normal ! T'es au bal des morts vivants et autres bestioles monstrueuses !

-Arrête Jake. Tu ne vas pas nous pourrir la soirée. Pense à Nessie ! Elle adore Noël ! Après tout, c'est ton imprégnée, alors gâte-la. C'est ton job. »

Je le laissai planté là et rejoignis mon amoureux, furibonde.

Le restant de a soirée se passa sans heurs. Alice expliqua à Raph' qu'elle avait fait un apéritif dinatoire. Bref, ça expliquait pourquoi ils picoraient. Au moins, on ne voyait pas qu'ils ne se sustentaient pas. Puis les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Nessie alla placer le petit Jésus dans la crèche et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Des poupées, des dinettes, une tenue de princesse, et, de ma part, un petit livre de contes. Ce fut terriblement festif, et tout le monde semblait réconcilié, autour des papiers multicolores déchirés. J'éclatai de rire devant le présent d'Alice –un minuteur pour que je n'oublie plus mes petits plats sur le feu, ma spécialité culinaire- quand j'aperçus Raphael s'approcher de moi.

_« Tu es heureuse ?_

_-Pas toi ?_

_-Tu les aimes beaucoup._

_-Ce sont mes amis_. Dis-je simplement. »

C'est alors que mon monde changea du tout au tout. Je vis mon amoureux sortir de sa poche intérieure un écrin de velours noir. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. J'étais tétanisée. Paniquée. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Raphael mit pied à terre. J'étais au bord de la catalepsie.

« J_e pensais le faire autrement. Mais voilà. Eléa… Tu sais que je t'aime. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, tout le temps à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi. Aujourd'hui, avec toi, je respire de nouveau, après presque quatre mois sous intubation. Je ne veux pas continuer sans toi. Me ferais tu donc l'honneur de devenir ma femme. _»

J'avais envie de vomir. Je détestais ce genre de déclaration, avec de grandes envolées lyriques. Il ouvrit l'écrin et je vis un petit truc brillant scintiller de mille feux. Il était monté à l'ancienne, selon mes gouts. Un solitaire taillé en marquise. Okay, la pierre est superbe. Je restai immobile pendant quelques instants. Je dévisageai mes compagnons. Les filles observaient avides l'objet. Elles, elles aimaient les trucs comme ça, théâtralisés. Edward restait indifférent. Jasper un peu inquiet. Jacob… Jacob avait un regard qui me jetait des éclairs. Il me détestait désormais. Et je ne savais pas pour quoi ? Peut être à cause du coup de fil nocturne ? Enfin, il s'en remettrait.

_« Eléa. Dis quelque chose, ça devient gênant._ Souffla Raphael. »

J'avais refusé une fois de me fiancer. Mais Raph. Oui avec lui ça serait différent. Je devais m'en convaincre, même si franchement, l'idée de me marier ne me bottait pas plus que ça. Quand il faudrait annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents… Mon père en ferait une crise. Il serait capable de prendre la batte de baseball sous le lit parental. Néanmoins, je me vis effectuer ce geste au combien stupide que je regrettai aussitôt : je tendis ma main gauche. Raph y passa l'anneau en or blanc, se releva et m'embrassa goulûment.

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie._

_-Moi aussi. _Mentis-je. »

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Raphael avait pris quelques jours de plus finalement. Trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais… fiancée. BEARK ! Ma sœur et mes frères m'avaient traitée de folle. Et ils avaient raison. Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Dans quelle galère je m'embarquais encore ?  
Mais, si ça faisait une semaine que j'étais engagée à un autre, ça faisait aussi une semaine que Jacob refusait de me parler. Il filtrait mes appels, ne répondait ni à mes mails ni à mes SMS. Et ce silence me blessait, terriblement. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui faire part de mes doutes. De mes craintes. C'est mon amoureux qui me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Eléa, il faut qu'on aille à l'aéroport_. »

Je lui offris un pâle sourire, qu'il prit pour de la peine à son endroit. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait dû être. Mais non. Je n'étais pas ennuyée qu'il s'en aille. Au contraire, ça me relevait d'un poids. Nous fîmes le trajet en silence. Je détestais cette vie dans laquelle je m'embarquais malgré moi.

Raphael voulait des enfants. Vite. Moi je voulais vivre. Voyager. Me tromper. Recommencer. Avoir un vrai foutoir à démêler un jour avant de commencer une vie bien rangée. On était trop jeune pour se la jouer petit couple pépère. Le garçon que j'aimais, que j'avais connu n'avait pas ces espoirs-là. Peut être que si on était resté ensemble, dans notre petit train train j'aurais été comme lui. Mais j'avais rencontré les Cullen et commencé à vivre au jour le jour des aventures qui faisaient d'une simple journée quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Raphael stoppa la voiture. Se pencha vers moi. M'embrassa passionnément, comme sa vie en dépendait. Puis il baisa ma main où brillaient les diamants qui montraient que j'étais sienne. Que j'avais lié mon destin au sien. Que j'avais perdu ma liberté. Mais même si les chaînes sont somptueuses, elles n'en demeurent pas moins des chaînes.

_« Je t'aime._

_-Je sais._ Me contentais-je de dire, les larmes aux yeux. »

Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Ou plutôt… plus. Cette vérité me torturait.

_« On sera de nouveau réunis. Bientôt._ M'assura-t-il, pensant ainsi calmer mes pleurs.

_-Je sais_. Répétais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui effleurait ma joue. _Maintenant vas y. Tu vas rater ton avion sinon._

-_Tu ne viens pas ?_

_-Tu sais que je déteste les aéroports. » _

Et ce fut tout. Il sortit. Prit sa valise. Et partit.

Je roulai à vive allure et me barricadai chez moi. Là, je laissai éclater ma tristesse. Raphael était parti. Il me manquait déjà. Je ne l'aimais plus. C'était évident. Plus comme avant. Je n'étais pas capable de passer le restant de mes jours avec lui. J'avais besoin d'une béquille. J'avais besoin d'un ami. Mais Jacob ne m'adressait plus la parole. J'étais seule. Désespérément seule. C'est avec ce poids sur le cœur que je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

L'eau glacée me réveilla en sursaut. Je poussai un hurlement et donnai un coup de lampe (on a les armes qu'on trouve) à celui qui m'avait aspergée. Le feulement qui retentit m'arrêta nette.

« Jacob ?

-Ce qu'il en reste plutôt. Grogna-t-il.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? En pleine nuit ? M'écriais-je, complètement paniquée. Il devait y avoir un problème. Je…

-t'es malade ! T'as un pète au casque !

-Non pour l'instant j'ai plus de mâchoire mais ma tête fonctionne à merveille. Dit-il, plein de sarcasme.

-Oh, pauvre petit Jacob tout fragile. Ironisais-je.

-Je n'ai aucune faiblesse my dear ! Se pavana-t-il en roulant des mécaniques.

-A d'autres.

-Okay, j'ai un faible pour les brunes aux reflets incendiaires_._Confessa-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je m'esclaffais et répondis :

-Sérieux, Jake, pourquoi tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Jacob me dévisageait, gauche soudain. Je détestais quand il rentrait dans sa coquille. Souvent il lâchait une bombe dans les secondes qui suivaient. Je posai ma main sur son torse musclé, appréciant sa chaleur. Je souris, bêtement. J'étais bien. Il calmait la douleur. Voilà avec lui c'était simple, évident. Il m'adressa son sourire de garçon solaire, chaleureux, qui veille sur vous quoi qu'il arrive. J'allais reprendre la parole mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres, me condamnant au silence. Intriguée, je me laissai faire.

« Eléa, tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai ramenée, en voiture, chez les Cullen pour la première fois ? »

De plus en plus suspicieuse, je soufflai en fronçant les sourcils :

« Vaguement, pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de quoi on a parlé ? »

Là, je devais avouer que j'avais perdu le fil. Je haussai les épaules et bâillai ostensiblement pour lui indiquer que ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

« On a papoté de tout et de rien ce jour là Jake. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'avais fait ton sac. Et puis tu m'as demandé…

- A quoi tu penses ? Me remémorai-je finalement, attendrie. »

Jacob se tenait désormais face à moi, à genoux. Son front se posa sur le mien et son regard se perdit dans mes prunelles. Il souffla avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« A toi.

-Vraiment ? Me moquai-je, troublée par cette promiscuité qui ne m'étais pas familière. »

J'étais gênée et complètement épanouie face à cette situation. Bizarre, bizarre vous avez dit bizarre ?

« Oui. Tu aurais pu me faire les poches à ton tour. Juste retour des choses après tout… »

Et comme ce jour là, il y avait si longtemps de cela me semblait-il, donc, comme ce jour là, je répondis curieuse :

« Et qu'est ce que j'y aurais trouvé ? »

Jacob huma l'air frais de la nuit comme pour se donner courage.

« Presque rien. Le plus souvent il n'y a que mes deux poings, bien serrés.

_-_Et si je les ouvrais, ces deux poings bien serrés ? J'y aurais trouvé quoi ? Demandai-je dans un murmure. »

Je l'observais, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Je t'avais dit qu'un jour je te le dirais.

_-_Oui. Parce que sur le coup tu n'avais pas de réponse à m'offrir. Répondis-je simplement. »

Jacob caressa ma joue du revers de sa main calleuse, m'arrachant mille frissons. Je perdais pied. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

« Maintenant je sais. Eléa, si tu les ouvres, mes deux poings… Y'a tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi depuis toujours qui s'envole. Alors, bah… j'les garde bien fermés, comme ça j'garde aussi les clés de la bagnole. »

Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits face à cette déclaration d'amour qui me déchirait le cœur. J'étais sûre désormais. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Lorsque j'eus le courage de voir la réalité en face, Jacob s'était évanoui dans la nuit.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Eclipse

Inès ne donne plus signe de vie, mais je remercie Camilla don Molina et Eléa Telmar pour leurs reviews ! Camilla, tout ce que tu attendais se trouve dans ce chapitre... Mais tout n'est pas réglé loin de là !

Une innovation également dans ce chapitre, sous la forme d'un nouveau POV...

_Chapitre 5 : Eclipse_

_**POV Eléa**_

Je restai là un moment, à fixer le vide, après la déclaration de Jacob. Je savais ce que je voulais, à présent. Et je savai ce qu'il me restait à faire. Me moquant pour une fois de l'heure qu'il pouvait être en France, je sortis mon portable et téléphonai à Raphael.

_« Allô ? _Répondit une voix ensommeillée.

_- Raph' ? C'est moi._

_- Eléa, tu sais quelle heure il est ? »_

Je haussai les épaules, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'au soir pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

_« Raph', j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas me marier._

_- Quoi ?_ S'exclama-t-il, parfaitement réveillé à présent. _Mais... tu as accepté la bague, tu..._

_- J'ai fait une erreur, Raphael. Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là. Je veux rester libre de faire des choix, même si ce sont les mauvais. Et surtout, je... je ne t'aime plus_, avouai-je dans un souffle. »

Voilà, c'était dit. J'attendis l'explosion, les larmes, tout sauf ce qu'il me répondit :

« _Je crois que je m'en doutais, au fond._

_- Tu... mais..._

_- Je t'ai vue avec Jacob, Eléa. Même toi tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, mais j'ai vu comment tu réagissais à son attitude. Mais j'ai préféré ignorer la petite voix qui me disait de me méfier de lui, qu'il était là et que moi j'étais loin..._

_- Je suis désolée, Raphael._ »

Et je l'étais. Vraiment. Même si je ne l'aimais plus, mon désormais ex-petit-ami était un type bien et il méritait mieux que ça. Je raccrochai et fondis en larmes, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je pleurais.

Je passai une très mauvaise journée à l'université. Incapable de me concentrer, je ne cessais de rejouer dans ma tête la scène de rupture digne d'un mauvais film pour ados. Lorsque, enfin, le dernier cours se termina, je pris ma voiture et roulai un long moment. Je n'avais pas conscience de la direction que je prenais, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le panneau _Bienvenue à Forks_. Inconsciemment, j'étais venue voir Jacob. Je me garai devant la villa Cullen, sans pour autant sortir de la voiture. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point. Je me sentais horrible. Raphael était venu me voir, il m'avait fait la surprise d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis et pour cela, avait certainement cassé sa tirelire – ou plutôt vidé son compte en banque.

Je ne doutais pas que toutes les personnes présentes savaient que j'étais là, mais je préférais rester seule un moment. Je me concentrai pour penser en anglais. Je devais signaler à Edward que je voulais rester seule, et même s'il apprenait le français, je tenais à être parfaitement comprise. Je le suppliai donc mentalement : _S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de faire le point... Je viendrai dans quelques minutes. _Un éclair roux à la fenêtre me confirma que mon message avait été reçu, ce pour quoi j'éprouvai de la gratitude. Lui et moi ne serions probablement jamais amis, mais il avait la courtoisie de respecter mon désir de solitude... J'espérai juste qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de surveiller mes pensées.

Récapitulons donc. Raphael avait été adorable en me rendant visite par surprise. Je connaissais le prix d'un billet d'avion France-Etats-Unis, et je me doutais qu'il n'avait plus un sou en poche. Sans compter qu'une partie de ma famille avait sans doute aidé... Ils avaient pensé m'offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël possible en m'envoyant mon amoureux... Et ça aurait sans doute été le cas s'il n'avait pas sorti cette bague. S'il ne m'avait pas fait sa demande, je me serais sans doute leurrée encore longtemps sur mes sentiments pour lui et pour Jacob. Alors peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, après tout.

Jake, en revanche, s'était beaucoup mieux conduit que la première fois. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas entendu avec Raphael et avait montré de la jalousie – même si sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas identifiée comme telle. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à semer le trouble, pas cherché à me monter contre lui... Sans pour autant me cacher ses sentiments pour moi.

_**POV Jacob**_

Dès l'instant où la voiture d'Eléa se gara devant la maison, je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Venait-elle me signaler qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi ? L'histoire se répétait-elle, comme avec Bella ? Et si elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments, voudrait-elle encore de moi comme ami, ou avais-je tout perdu ? Je voulus m'élancer dehors, mais un certain vampire s'interposa entre moi et la porte, bougeant avec moi chaque fois que j'essayais de le contourner.

« Va-t-en, Edward ! Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je sache...

- Elle veut être seule, répondit-il calmement. Elle a besoin de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes et entrera après.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu n'apprends le français que depuis deux mois à peine ! Rétorquai-je, persuadé de l'avoir pris en faute.

- Elle a pensé en anglais, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, à ma grande déception.

- Mouais... grognai-je. »

Je me tournai vers Jasper ; j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'en Edward. Il hocha la tête, confirmant les affirmations de son « frère ».

« Elle est confuse. Elle a besoin de solitude. »

Je déglutis péniblement, nerveux. Elle avait besoin d'être tranquille et je respectais ça, mais moi j'avais besoin de savoir... Si j'allais revoir mon étoile filante ou si son passage dans ma vie touchait à sa fin... Je commençai à faire les cent pas devant la porte, cherchant désespérément à penser à autre chose. Je sentis soudain une vague de calme m'envahir, de calme et aussi d'acceptation... Je me tournai à nouveau vers Jasper, soupçonneux, mais celui-ci fit l'innocent, et je fus incapable de déterminer avec certitude s'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

_**POV Jasper**_

La multitude d'émotions émanant de Jacob et d'Eléa commençait à sérieusement me donner le tournis – enfin, si un vampire pouvait avoir le tournis. Le premier dégageait des vagues d'angoisse et d'impatience mêlées de profonde affection, qui combinées à la confusion et à la culpabilité d'Eléa, provoquaient un tourbillon émotionnel des plus déplaisants. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, avec le trio Bella-Edward-Jacob... Avec de petites différences, mais tout de même, est-ce que les jeunes femmes du 21ème siècle étaient toujours ainsi, ou est-ce que je n'avais juste pas de chance ?

Je décidai de leur donner un coup de pouce. Je commençai par envoyer une vague de calme à Jacob, qu'il cesse de faire les cent pas ; puis je lançai une vague d'acceptation, afin de lui donner le sentiment que quel que soit le choix d'Eléa, il ne servait à rien de se torturer à ce sujet. Le loup-garou se tourna vers moi, l'air accusateur, aussi me fis-je aussi innocent que possible. Cependant, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, ce fut au tour de la jeune humaine ; je lui envoyai également une vague de calme afin d'effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait envers son désormais ex-petit-ami, ainsi que sa confusion. Elle eut de plus droit à une onde de détermination, ceci dans le but de la faire cesser de pleurer – car elle s'était mise à sangloter dans sa voiture – et de venir faire part de sa décision à Jacob.

_**Eléa POV**_

Je m'aperçus avec étonnement que des larmes roulaient à nouveau sur mes joues. Je me secouai : j'avais certes mal agi envers Raphael, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer ! Je n'avais pas choisi d'aimer Jacob, mais je ne regrettais pas cet amour. Je savais, et sans doute le savait-il aussi, que notre amour ne pourrait pas durer ; il était destiné à Nessie, et moi j'en étais déjà à la moitié de mon année scolaire... D'un autre côté, nous avions 20 ans ; si on décidait toutes de faire notre vie avec l'homme qu'on aime à 20 ans... le nombre de divorces exploserait probablement !

Je sentis un grand calme et une soudaine détermination m'envahir, et je soupçonnai Jasper d'être à l'origine de ce revirement d'humeur. Cependant, je ne m'en offusquai pas ; d'abord, parce que mon tourbillon d'émotions devait lui donner la migraine – après tout si Alice avait des migraines en essayant de voir le futur de Nessie, qui me disait que Jasper ne pouvait pas y être sujet quand trop de sentiments différents l'entouraient ? – Ensuite, parce que Jacob devait se morfondre là-dedans à attendre de connaître ma décision. Je descendis finalement de la voiture et me décidai à aller frapper à la porte. Ce fut Emmet qui vint ouvrir.

« Salut, Bella bis ! Me salua-t-il – savait-il pour Raphael et Jacob, ou bien se référait-il à mon statut d'humaine ? Le connaissant, sans doute les deux...

- Salut, la chauve-souris ! Répliquai-je. Je peux entrer ou je dois rester à la porte ? »

Il s'effaça, me laissant apercevoir un Jacob qui tentait tant bien que mal de masquer sa nervosité. Alice me sourit depuis le coin de la pièce : sans doute avait-elle vu la rupture téléphonique avec Raphael dans une vision... Dans tous les cas, ses yeux disaient _je suis avec toi._ Je lui souris en retour, reconnaissante. Jasper se tenait à ses côtés ; je le regardai droit dans les yeux, déterminée à lui faire comprendre que je savais qu'il avait utilisé son don d'empathe et que je ne lui en voulais pas– mais que ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude. Je tenais à mes émotions. Il sembla me comprendre car il hocha la tête.

Bella me salua avec plus de réserve ; je me doutais qu'étant la meilleure amie de Jake, celui-ci s'était confié à elle, et que de son point de vue, j'aurais dû choisir Raphael. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ; Jacob était destiné à sa fille après tout... Edward était là également ; je lui adressai un simple « Merci », qui suffit à lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais dire, apparemment, car il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Me tournant vers Jacob, je demandai d'une voix hésitante :

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt. Dehors ? »

J'acquiesçai, et le suivis à l'extérieur.

Une fois suffisamment loin de la maison à mon goût, je pris la parole, sans le regarder.

« J'ai rompu avec Raphael. Et je lui ai renvoyé la bague.

- Je suis désolé.

- Menteur, lançai-je avec légèreté.

- J'admets, répliqua-t-il sérieusement. Je suis content que ce soit fini entre vous... Mais je suis désolé que tu en souffres.

- J'en souffrirais bien plus si c'était toi dans cet avion, Jacob, ou si j'avais continué avec Raph'. »

Je me tournai vers lui, toute légèreté dans ma voix envolée.

« J'ai fait mon choix, lui annonçai-je.

- J'imagine, sinon tu ne serais pas là...

- Jake...

- Eléa, me coupa-t-il, si tu décides que tu ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à moi...

- Tu es au courant que tu parles comme un personnage d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose là ? Demandai-je. Jacob, si j'avais choisi Raphael, il aurait prolongé son séjour le temps des vacances de Noël et je ne serais pas là en ce moment. »

L'expression sur le visage de mon loup lorsqu'il comprit que je le choisissais, lui, eût achevé de me convaincre que ma décision était la bonne si cela avait encore été nécessaire. Il s'approcha de moi mais je levai une main pour l'arrêter.

« Je veux être sûre qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes, Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Nous ne sommes pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es imprégné de Nessie ; et moi, dans quelque temps je repartirai en France. Notre histoire ne durera pas plus de quelques mois. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, Jake. Promets-moi que quand le temps sera venu de nous séparer, tu n'essaieras pas de me retenir. Promets-moi de me laisser partir, de ne pas rendre la séparation plus difficile qu'elle ne le sera. »

Je le regardai ; il avait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-triste.

« Toujours aussi optimiste, mon amour, n'est-ce pas ? Eléa, j'ai toujours su, dès que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi, que notre relation ne durerait pas. Et alors ? Oui, je me suis imprégnée de Nessie. Mais c'est une enfant et elle le restera encore plusieurs années. Je ne pense pas à elle de la même façon que je pense à toi. C'est peut-être mon âme soeur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la femme de ma vie ; il y a une grosse différence. Et je sais que, si ça arrive un jour, elle ne me reprochera pas d'avoir vécu des histoires d'amour pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses poupées.

- Jacob...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit, le jour de ton anniversaire. Que tu entrais dans la décennie où tu allais sans doute te marier, avoir des enfants... Mais pourquoi épouser son premier amour, ou même son deuxième, ou son troisième ? On a 20 ans, on devrait pas penser à ça maintenant. Alors je te propose un deal. Je promets de te laisser rentrer chez toi, le moment venu. Mais de ton côté, tu vas me promettre de vivre le moment présent. De ne pas te demander ce qui se passera dans une semaine ou dans six mois. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je te le promets, répondis-je, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

J'éclatai de rire face à notre échange. Le genre de truc que je détestais.

« C'est tellement cliché ce truc. Je suis pas ce genre de filles qui fait des serments et qui en attend en retour. Je suis… pas comme ça. Libre.

-Je m'en doutais. Je te connais. Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais j'avais vu ça dans un film et j'avais toujours eu envie de le dire. Tu es la première. Tu es spéciale. Et j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre sinon.

-Flemmard ! Me moquais-je, lui donnant ce petit coup dans l'épaule qui était devenu notre rituel. »

Il rit lui aussi de la stupidité de l'action.

« Peut être. Mais ça marche puisque la fille après se jette à son cou.

-Et tu penses que je vais faire ça ? Sérieux ? M'amusai-je, jouant le fille perplexe et passablement dégoutée, le toisant de haut en bas. »

Il haussa les épaules et dit d'un air innoncent –et craquant-

« Y'avait rien de mal à essayer ! »

C'était simple. Evident. Et prise de tête aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de ce garçon. Mais c'était ma marque de fabrique. Je n'aimais que ceux qui me feraient un jour souffrir. Et au fond, même si c'était débile d'aimer Jake, et bien je prenais le risque de briser une nouvelle fois mon cœur. Tant pis, j'étais prévenue à l'avance, je n'aurais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même, l'été prochain. Avec un sourire que je devinais niais au possible (je me serais donnée des claques pour ça) je m'entendis lui dire :

-Alors embrasse-moi, Jacob.

Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais très vite, l'étonnement céda place à la suspicion.

-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Embrasse-moi imbécile ! Embrasse-moi et promets-moi de m'aimer jusqu'à l'été ! »

Il hésita. Mon cœur me brûlait. Avec effroi, je le vis s'éloigner. Puis il sembla se raviser. Il fit un pas incertain dans ma direction, puis un second. Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins. Je savais ce que je voulais. C'était lui. Tant pis pour moi, je me démerderais avec les bouts de cœur lacérés. Il se balança gauchement d'une jambe à l'autre et soudain, plongea vers moi et me rejoignit en deux enjambées. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avec une soif proche du désespoir. Je sentis sa colère et sa tension lorsque sa bouche se heurta à ma résistance passive, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant de toutes ses forces la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon omoplate, me rapprochait insidieusement de lui. Elle descendit le long de mon bras, saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou avec assurance. Ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction.

Mes sensations en étaient toutes chamboulées. Avec lui j'avais chaud, je me sentais fiévreuse. La main de Jacob tâtonna en direction de ma hanche dès qu'il comprit que je ne le rejetterais pas, glissa sur mes reins et me serra avec une force inouïe contre lui, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna un instant la mienne, mais je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il avait sans doute tellement attendu cet instant qu'il comptait bien en profiter. Et moi aussi. J'avais voulu ce moment, bien avant de le rencontrer pour de vrai. Je frissonnai à cette pensée. Pas de dégoût, non. Plutôt d'excitation. Ses lèvres suivirent les contours de ma mâchoire puis le creux de mon cou. J'étais assez sereine, malgré mon cœur qui s'emballait. Je savais que Jake ne risquait pas de me faire du mal. Qu'il pouvait tout tenter, tout me faire. Il dirigea mon bras libre vers celui qui se tenait sur sa nuque, et mes mains se joignirent. Il emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille :

« Tu peux faire mieux Eléa. Je le sais. Je le sens.

-Mmmmm…

-Je voudrais que tu me donnes un baiser. Pas que tu me le rendes … » Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque.

Je frissonnai lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lobe. Comprenant que je répondais à son appel, haletant de désir, il ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, pendant que ses doigts palpaient mes hanches. Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que je tentais d'exercer encore sur moi-même. Sa réaction fougueuse cloua au pilori toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Son abandon absolu, son ivresse joyeuse me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui offris tout. L'amour, le désir, la peur, la joie. Tout tout tout. J'avais ouvert les vannes. J'étais entière. J'étais moi. Quant à lui, me sentant enfin céder à mes pulsions, il ne fit rien pour me ménager ! Mes doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses cheveux noirs, pour l'attirer à moi, qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Je voulais qu'il explore ma bouche, qu'il sente que j'étais sienne. Jacob était partout. Derrière mes paupières closes, je devinais le bonheur qu'il éprouvait car je me sentais stupidement mais pleinement heureuse moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela s'arrête. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules et appréciaient que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes. J'aimais que ces mains me serrent trop fort, mais pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier de lui. Lentement, je le sentis s'échapper de ma bouche. Il s'écarta de moi et caressa mon visage.

J'observai mon soleil, illuminé par la lune. Une moitié du visage de Jake se trouvait dans l'ombre. L'autre dans la clarté lumineuse de l'astre nocturne. Il souriait de ses dents aussi blanches que des perles.

« Tu es vraiment étonnante Eléa. Différente.

-Euhh…

-T'as pas peur de l'étrange. Tu ne veux pas me changer. Tu es prête à tout accepter. Avoue, t'es pas réelle hein ?

-Tu sais que je déteste te contredire… » lui dis-je en enlaçant mes doigts aux siens. Il ricana :

« ça, c'est un vilain mensonge.

-Rohh, rabat joie » Piaffai-je.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau. A quoi bon résister à ce que mon corps appelait avidement. Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma nuque, ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes, et, étrangement, hésitantes et malhabiles. Ce fut très bref, mais atrocement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il me serra contre lui avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble. Mais, Eléa, un monde ou tu n'existerais pas me serait insupportable, désormais. Je suis accro. Ça me tue. Mais tu sais, même si ça fait mal, parfois ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher. »

La lune, cet aveu, lui, moi. C'était juste parfait. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un garçon pourrait chambouler mon cœur. Et certainement pas un loup garou. Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, peut-être même tout à fait heureuse, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur son torse, là ou il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Nous demeurâmes longtemps ainsi, enlacés. Puis Jacob m'écarta de lui et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Tout simplement. Nous rebroussâmes chemin pour revenir à la villa, ainsi. Après tout, les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne. Ils sont bien plus loin que la nuit, au-delà du jour, dans l'éblouissante clarté de leur amour.

_**POV Jasper**_

C'est un couple souriant qui revint une bonne heure plus tard, à mon grand soulagement. Je n'aurais pas supporté plus de morosité ou de chagrin ce soir-là ! Alice piailla de ravissement en les voyant arriver main dans la main ; elle s'était sincèrement attachée à Eléa et aurait détesté qu'elle s'éloigne de la famille à cause de cette histoire entre elle, Jacob et Raphael. Je vis Bella pincer les lèvres pour ne pas faire de remarque désagréable, et me doutai de ce qu'elle pensait. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas des âmes soeurs, ils n'étaient donc pas destinés l'un à l'autre et par conséquent Eléa aurait dû choisir son petit ami français. Je n'étais pas de son avis ; tout le monde ne pouvait pas faire comme elle et tomber sur l'amour de sa vie du premier coup ! Pourquoi Jacob devrait-il s'interdire d'aimer sous prétexte qu'il était l'âme soeur de Nessie ? Le pauvre garçon n'était pas un esclave, tenu d'attendre que ma nièce soit prête pour une hypothétique relation avec lui ! Emmet, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, lança :

« Et alors les amoureux, est-ce qu'on va tous devoir aller chasser pour vous laisser tranquilles dans une chambre ?

- Tu es jaloux, Emmet ? Demanda Eléa avec un sourire.

- Désolé, Musclor, mais je ne partage pas, renchérit Jacob. Faudra te contenter de Blondie... Je sais que c'est pas aussi bien mais bon... »

Rosalie feula et je sentis la jeune humaine se tendre, instinctivement.

« Sois sage, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle à Jacob. J'aimerais assez vivre pour voir l'année 2011...

- Je peux te parler, Eléa ? En privé ? »

_**Eléa POV**_

Aie aie aie. Que me voulait Bella qui ne puisse être dit devant les autres ? J'hésitai, puis finalement acquiesçai. Elle m'entraîna à l'étage, dans la chambre de Nessie.

« Il ne t'est pas destiné, déclara-t-elle sans préambule. Il est destiné à Renesmée. »

Ah, elle voulait jouer sur ce terrain-là ? Très bien.

« Je ne te savais pas favorable à la pédophilie, Bella, répondis-je froidement. Dois-je te rappeler que ta fille n'a que deux ans ? Même si elle en paraît huit aux yeux de tout le monde, ça reste l'apparence d'une petite fille.

- Il la voit pas comme ça pour l'instant. Pas comme une amante potentielle, rétorqua-t-elle, mais comme une petite soeur à qui il est dévoué.

- En effet. Mais moi, il me voit comme une femme. Et il m'aime. Il me semble que tu sais ce que c'est, d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'est pas destiné...

- C'était une erreur, s'obstina-t-elle. Comme celle que vous commettez maintenant ! Ça ne peut pas durer entre vous ! Ça va forcément se terminer par une rupture !

- Et alors ? Est-ce que je dois m'interdire le bonheur parce que je sais que ça finira par du malheur ? Je préfère les remords aux regrets, Bella. »

Elle sembla désarçonnée : je ne réagissais pas comme elle s'y attendait, manifestement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, dis-moi ? Que je pensais pouvoir forcer le destin ? Je ne demande pas à ce que ça dure éternellement, Bella. Je veux de bons souvenirs avec l'homme que j'aime. Rien de plus, mais rien de moins. Est-ce que tu peux accepter ça, ou est-ce que Jacob et moi allons devoir affronter ta désapprobation jusqu'à la fin ? »

Elle parut réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Mais ne viens pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenue quand tu pleureras parce qu'il te faut renoncer à lui. »

_**1er janvier 2011.**_

« 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNEE ! »

Je trinquai gaiement avec les jeunes Quileutes. Oui oui vous avez bien lu ! Pour fêter la nouvelle année, Jacob m'avait fait découvrir La Push !

_**FLASHBACK**_

« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Je haussai les sourcils, à peine étonnée de le voir devant le drugstore à l'heure où je sortais du travail.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Jake.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en venant m'embrasser. Bonjour, amour, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Tiens donc, et en quel honneur ?

- Pour fêter le nouvel an... je t'emmène chez moi, annonça-t-il, le visage rayonnant.

- Chez toi, comment ça chez toi ?

- Je t'emmène à La Push ! Leah, Seth, Embry et Quil en ont assez de te voir dans mes pensées tout le temps, alors ils ont insisté pour te rencontrer. »

Je le regardai fixement. Après les vampires, il voulait que je me mêle aux loups-garous ? Un autre détail me frappa.

« Leah Clearwater a dit qu'elle voulait me rencontrer ? Demandai-je. Tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais... Tu dois penser à la Leah que tu as vue dans le bouquin, pas vrai ? Mais elle a changé. Bon pas un changement drastique hein, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle veuille te voir. Elle veut rencontrer _celle qui a contourné l'imprégnation_. »

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais _pas_ contourné l'imprégnation, justement ! De plus, je voyais très bien où Leah voulait en venir... Elle espérait pouvoir reconquérir Sam ! Je m'apprêtais à refuser quand je croisai le regard de chien battu de mon loup. Avec un soupir – j'étais incapable de dire _non_ à ces yeux-là, et il le savait parfaitement –, je déclarai :

« D'accord. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais si tu y tiens, je viendrai.

- Génial ! Fit-il avec son sourire solaire. On a prévu un feu de camp entre loups, je sais que tu connais déjà nos légendes mais tu verras c'est mieux de les entendre que de les lire sur papier...

- Respire, Jake ! L'interrompis-je en riant. J'ai déjà accepté de venir, non ? »

Et, en dépit de ce que j'avais prédit, je ne l'avais pas regretté. J'avais tout d'abord eu droit à la présentation officielle à Billy Black. Celui-ci m'avait toisée un long moment depuis sa chaise roulante, et avait finalement déclaré :

« Bienvenue à La Push, jeune fille. Amuse-toi bien ce soir.

- Merci, monsieur Black, avais-je répondu. Je... je suis très heureuse de découvrir enfin la réserve. »

Après Billy, ce fut le tour de Quil et Embry ; j'étais particulièrement nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer ces deux-là, puisqu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jacob. Cependant rien de terrible ne se produisit. Le premier me regarda longuement, sans doute pour essayer de déterminer ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de Jacob sur moi, malgré son imprégnation. Après un moment d'hésitation, je lui tendis la main.

« Tu plaisantes, là ? Déclara Embry. La petite amie de Jake, on lui serre pas la main !

- Ah... désolée, marmonnai-je, embarrassée.

- On l'embrasse ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il m'avait serrée dans ses bras avant de claquer une énorme bise sur ma joue. Quil ajouta d'un ton malicieux :

« On commençait à penser que Jacob resterait puceau jusqu'à 30 ans au moins ! Maintenant on est soulagés ! »

Je rougis furieusement, mais j'avais pris de l'entraînement avec Emmet, et répliquai :

« Tu veux dire, comme toi, qui t'es imprégné d'une môme de deux ans ?

- Bien répondu ! Décréta Embry en éclatant de rire. Viens donc rencontrer le reste de la Meute, mangeuse de grenouilles ! »

Contrairement à mes craintes, Leah ne mentionna pas Sam et Emily. Ceux-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas présents ; chaque Meute avait décidé de faire la fête de son côté, la plupart de ses membres voulant en effet avoir leur imprégnée à leurs côtés pour le réveillon. Quil et Jacob étant les seuls à être imprégnés de gamines, il y avait donc une fête avec les imprégnées, et une autre avec les loups – et moi.

_**/ FLASHBACK/**_

Et je me retrouvais donc sur les falaises de La Push, dans les bras de mon amoureux, à faire le décompte avant la nouvelle année. Evidemment, Jacob attendit que minuit sonne pour me donner un baiser qui me coupa totalement de la réalité. À cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'emmener chez moi et fêter l'année 2011 dans mon lit. La voix de Seth nous ramena au moment présent :

« Hé, les amoureux, trouvez-vous une chambre !

- Hé, le gamin, répliquai-je en imitant son ton moqueur, trouve-toi une copine et laisse-nous roucouler !

- Je crois qu'on devrait s'éclipser, murmura Jake à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de désir. Sinon je crois que je suis capable de... Bah de tout en fait. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, en toi, autour de toi… Alors… Pitié. Parce que bientôt je pourrai plus me contrôler et je risque de faire des bêtises, devant tout le monde... »

Je gloussai bêtement, rendue très gaie par l'alcool que j'avais bu, et répondis sur le même ton :

« Tu vas pouvoir attendre d'arriver jusqu'à mon appartement ?

- Billy est parti passer la nuit ailleurs... On a pas besoin d'aller si loin... »

Je frissonnai à nouveau, cette fois d'impatience. Sans prêter attention aux regards moqueurs et aux sifflets, je le pris par la main et courus jusque chez lui...

_**Février 2011**_

_**POV Jacob**_

Le 14 février 2011, je fêterais ma première Saint Valentin avec la femme que j'aimais. Il me fallait donc un cadeau magnifique pour marquer le coup. Magnifique, mais ni extravagant ni mièvre, sinon ça n'aurait pas l'effet recherché. Et en même temps, il fallait quelque chose de romantique. Je me lançai donc à la recherche du cadeau parfait. En deux mois, nous nous étions fait prendre en photo plus d'une fois ; je collectionnais tous les clichés où nous étions en couple et les chérissais comme un trésor. Mon père s'était d'ailleurs moqué de moi lorsque j'en avais accroché un au-dessus de mon lit.

« Ton Eléa a une influence déplorable sur toi, avait-il fait en secouant la tête, faussement sérieux. Voilà que tu te conduis comme une fille qui a son premier béguin ! »

Je souris en repensant au jour où ce cliché avait été pris...

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

C'était à la mi-janvier ; il avait neigé particulièrement fort cette semaine-là, et Eléa avait insisté pour faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les Cullen. Elle commença par suggérer un duel filles contre garçons, avant de changer d'avis ; secouant la tête, elle déclara qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Bella et Edward pour se lancer des boules.

« Je vais composer une équipe, et Jacob une autre, décrétat-elle. On choisira nos équipiers à tour de rôle. Je prends Emmet dans la mienne !

- Je prends Edward, déclarai-je, comptant sur son pouvoir de télépathie pour éviter un maximum de boules.

- Jasper, contre-attaqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Alice !

- Bella ! »

Carlisle et Esmée avaient gentiment refusé de se joindre à nous ; quant à Blondie, elle avait déclaré que les batailles de boules de neige étaient un jeu bon pour des enfants, non pour de jeunes adultes. Je me retrouvais donc en minorité et ne manquai pas de le faire savoir.

« Tu sais que vous êtes en surnuméraire, là, amour ?

- Oui mais avec ta force de loup, tu comptes pour deux comparé à moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Dès que quelqu'un se fait toucher par une boule de neige, il est éliminé ; pas de vitesse vampirique et par pitié, contrôlez votre force je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à l'hôpital ! »

Eclatant de rire, chacun se mit en position et le combat ne tarda pas à commencer. Je me retrouvai hors jeu au bout de quelques minutes, grâce à un projectile de Bella, et allai m'asseoir sur le côté pour observer le match. Cependant, je ne résistai pas longtemps à la tentation de m'approcher subrepticement de ma petite amie pour lui glisser de la neige dans le cou.

« Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu te prends pour qui là ? »

Distraite, elle ne vit pas arriver le projectile d'Alice qui la mit hors jeu à mes côtés. Elle resta un moment, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule à regarder le match se continuer entre vampires. Se baissant, elle ramassa finalement une poignée de neige, avec manifestement la ferme intention de se venger. Je n'eus aucun mal à bloquer sa main, et à la plaquer au sol avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as l'intention de faire quoi, exactement ?

- Me venger de ton coup en traître qui a provoqué mon élimination !

- Ah, et tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire ça ? »

Un sourire machiavélique sur la figure, je me mis à la chatouiller partout, et elle ne tarda pas à se tordre de rire dans tous les sens. À bout de souffle, elle finit par supplier :

« Arrête, Jake, arrête, pitié, j'ai le souffle coupé là ! »

Je cessai de la chatouiller, sans pour autant la laisser aller ; je la regardai, en mettant tout mon amour dans ce regard, et elle fit de même. Je l'aurais embrassée si la magie du moment n'avait pas été interrompue par le _clic_ d'un appareil photo. Tournant la tête en direction du bruit, j'aperçus Esmée, l'objet en question à la main.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais vous étiez si mignons qu'il fallait absolument que je prenne une photo... »

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

Elle avait bien fait ; cette photo nous plaisait beaucoup à tous les deux, et nous l'avions beaucoup remerciée quand elle avait offert une copie à chacun. C'est en contemplant le cliché que j'eus l'idée de mon cadeau de Saint Valentin. Je téléphonai immédiatement à Alice, la plus douée de la famille en informatique, pour lui demander de réaliser une copie de la photographie, mais dans une plus grande taille. De mon côté, je passai une dizaine de jours à travailler sur un cadre en bois dès qu'Eléa était à la fac – et elle y était souvent, car c'était une période d'examens.

Et le 14 février, je pus lui offrir notre photo, mais en grandeur tableau, dans un cadre en ébène confectionné par mes soins. Quand elle déballa le papier cadeau, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Jacob... C'est magnifique ! Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je...

- J'ai seulement fait le cadre, et j'ai eu l'idée du tableau, précisai-je. L'agrandissement de la photo, on le doit à Alice.

- C'est magnifique, répéta-t-elle. Vraiment magnifique... »

De son côté, elle m'avait offert un superbe costume.

« Merci... fis-je, perplexe quant à la signification du cadeau.

- C'est pour que tu puisses m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année... Enfin, si tu veux bien y aller avec moi... »

Elle avait marmonné ça en rougissant. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassai le sommet de la tête.

« Bien sûr que je t'accompagnerai au bal, voyons... Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre te fasse danser ce soir-là ! »

_**Mars 2011**_

_**POV Jasper**_

Le mois de Mars apporta les premiers beaux jours à Forks. Jacob et Eléa nageaient dans un bonheur parfait, même Bella-la-désapprobatrice avait dû le reconnaître. Cependant, elle n'approuvait toujours pas leur couple, bien qu'elle tâche de ne pas le montrer ouvertement. Je savais, car elle me l'avait avoué, qu'elle craignait qu'Eléa ne fasse une bêtise une fois l'année finie, et décide de s'installer définitivement aux Etats-Unis, se coupant ainsi de sa famille. Décidément, ma belle-soeur avait bien mal cerné notre amie... J'étais convaincu pour ma part qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à l'été qui approchait de plus en plus, et qui leur apporterait une séparation inévitable. L'histoire avec Raphael avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'engager définitivement, que ce soit par le mariage ou en déménageant d'un pays à l'autre. De plus, sa soeur et son neveu lui manquaient trop. Elle nous avait souvent montré des photographies de ce bébé, et chacun avait admis qu'il était adorable.

Non, Eléa n'avait aucune intention de s'installer pour de bon ici, j'en étais certain. En revanche, je n'étais pas sûr que Jacob soit capable d'être aussi raisonnable qu'elle, et je cragnais qu'il ne tente de la convaincre de ne pas repartir. Je gardais cependant mes inquiétudes pour moi, ne voulant pas troubler la paix des tourtereaux.

Le mois de Mars se passa tranquillement ; Eléa reçut ses résultats d'examens, qui étaient excellents. Alice, fidèle à elle-même, décida de fêter ça en organisant une grande réception ; cependant, le jeune couple réussit à la convaincre que ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, et qu'une petite fête suffirait largement.

_**Avril 2011**_

_**POV Jacob**_

Le mois d'Avril fut nettement plus mouvementé ; en effet, les Cullen reçurent la visite de Nahuel, l'autre hybride qui avait permis de sauver Nessie, deux ans et demi plus tôt. Eléa, par mesure de sécurité, fut donc priée de rester à Port Angeles le temps qu'il reparte. Nahuel apportait des nouvelles des clans de vampires brésiliens ; comme aucune de ces informations ne me concernait, je ne m'attardai pas à la Villa et passai beaucoup de temps dans l'appartement de ma petite amie. Lorsque j'appris qu'il était reparti chez lui, j'allai attendre Eléa à la sortie de la fac avec ma moto et une paire de casques. Appuyé négligemment contre l'engin, je fis apparemment beaucoup d'effet aux autres filles ; en effet, une blonde à gros seins alla jusqu'à m'aborder.

« Salut, bel indien.

- Bonjour, répondis-je sans donner plus d'encouragement.

- Elle est à toi, cette moto ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas plus intellligent, comme question ?

« Non, je l'ai volée en venant ici ! Bien sûr qu'elle est à moi !

- Et tu m'emmènerais faire un tour ? Demanda-t-elle en se collant littéralement à moi.

- Non, s'il emmène quelqu'un sur cette moto ce sera sa petite amie, c'est-à-dire moi. »

La bimbo sans cervelle se retourna pour faire face à une Eléa manifestement en fureur, et commis l'erreur de la toiser de haut en bas.

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'une Froggie dans ton genre a réussi à attraper ce type ? Retourne rêver, petite, celui-là il est pour moi... »

_Ouille ! L'insulte suprême. Ne JAMAIS dire à ma copine qu'elle est petite._ En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le poing d'Eléa partait en avant et faisait brutalement connaissance avec le nez de « Barbie », comme je l'avais surnommée intérieurement.

« Tu m'as donné un coup de poing ! S'exclama celle-ci, incrédule, en se tenant l'appendice nasal.

- Estime-toi heureuse que je n'aie pas visé plus bas, répondit ma petite amie d'un ton féroce. On y va, Jake ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, amour, m'empressai-je d'acquiescer. Enfile ton casque, je te ramène chez les Cullen. »

Sur ses paroles, je démarrai et elle s'installa derrière moi.

« Nahuel est parti, alors ? Demanda-t-elle sur le trajet.

- Oui, il est retourné chez lui. La voie est libre. Et au fait, très beau coup de poing ! »

Elle éclata de rire et se serra plus fort contre moi.

_**13 Mai 2011**_

_**POV Eléa**_

Le moi de Mai défila à toute vitesse, apportant avec lui de nouveaux examens et une soudaine hausse des températures. Je n'avais presque plus de temps pour Jacob, ce qui nous rendait aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre.

Le 11 mai, je reçus un coup de fil d'Alice.

« Eléaaaaa, tu n'as toujours pas acheté ta robe pour le bal de promo ! S'écria-t-elle dès que je décrochai.

- Je sais, Al', mais là tu vois je suis en train de réviser l'histoire et...

- Et rien du tout, demain on va toutes les deux faire les boutiques, il faut te trouver une robe et une paire de chaussures ! »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre, et je reposai le téléphone en soupirant. Je savais que, quand mon amie était comme ça, il était inutile de protester ou d'espérer passer plus de temps à réviser. Elle me traînerait dehors par la force s'il le fallait, mais elle m'emmènerait faire les boutiques.

_**14 Mai 2011**_

Le lendemain, je descendis donc de mon appartement, prête pour une virée shopping avec Alice. Elle me fit visiter au moins dix boutiques avant que je trouve LA robe. En l'apercevant dans la vitrine d'un petit magasin, je sus que quoi qu'en dise Alice, j'achèterais cette robe et la porterais pour le bal. Me ruant dans la boutique, je demandai à la vendeuse :

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je voudrais essayer la robe bleue dans la vitrine...

- Mais bien sûr, je vais vous la décrocher. »

Elle me l'amena sur un cintre, ce qui me permit de la contempler plus longtemps. Bleue clair, la robe était longuement décolletée sans que ça devienne indécent pour autant. Plus bas, elle devenait bleue-verte, avec des volants. Je constatai en outre qu'elle s'attachait dans la nuque. Je me tournai vers Alice qui m'avait rejointe, la suppliant du regard de me dire si la robe m'irait bien. Avec un grand sourire, mon amie m'assura :

« Tu seras magnifique, dedans. La couleur va bien avec tes yeux. Il faut juste qu'on trouve la paire de chaussures pour aller avec, et je m'occuperai de te montrer la coiffure idéale pour cette robe... »

C'était reparti pour deux heures de shopping... d'où je ressortai avec une tenue complète pour le bal, sous-vêtements inclus.

Le lundi, il me fallut retourner à la fac et continuer les examens de fin d'année ; heureusement, les sms que Jacob m'envoyait toutes les demi-heures m'aidaient à tenir le coup entre deux séances de quatre, six, voire huit heures d'examen non-stop. Le temps fila à une vitesse folle. Si bien qu'un matin, lorsque je descendis pour tenir la caisse du drugstore, je fus surprise lorsque Johanna me déclara :

« Eléa, j'ai parlé avec Anthony, et nous avons décidé de te laisser une journée de congé demain, pour le dernier jour de ton contrat. »

Je la regardai, ébahie.

« Le dernier jour ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Mais oui, regarde le calendrier ! On est le 30, et il a été convenu que ton contrat se terminerait le 31... Vu que le 1er juin tu as ton bal, on a pensé que tu aimerais passer le plus de temps possible avec ton amoureux avant de repartir chez toi... »

Je déglutis péniblement. J'avais l'impression que le monde tournait autour de moi et s'écroulait en même temps. Ma relation avec Jacob et mes examens avaient totalement éclipsé l'idée que nous étions à la fin du mois de mai.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Le moment du choix ne pouvait pas être arrivé... J'avais sans doute encore du temps pour profiter de Jacob... Inconsciente de l'effet que sa déclaration avait provoqué chez moi, Johanna s'enquit :

« Eléa ? Tout va bien ?

- Hmm ? Oh, oui, excusez-moi... j'étais dans mes rêves. Tout va très bien, mentis-je. Merci pour le congé. »

Je faisais mine d'être joyeuse, mais j'avais le coeur lourd. Je devais choisir... Repartir, ou rester avec Jacob...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Breaking Down

Merci pour vos reviews ! Roxy, ravie de voir que la fic attire de nouvelles lectrices^^ Bonne année à toi aussi

Camilla : Elle va repartir... vraiment ? Réponse au prochain chapitre...

MissMa : Merci !

Eléa : Je tenais à te faire un POV Jasper... Vu que je sais que tu l'adores^^ Et en même temps dès le début j'étais nerveuse quant à ce que tu en penserais^^

BONNE ANNNE TOUT LE MONDE !

Plus que ce chapitre et un épilogue avant la fin de la fic... snif... ça fait bizarre de penser que je vais bientôt dire adieu à Shooting Star, quelques mois après sa création...

_**Chapitre 6 : Breaking Down**_

_**Eléa POV**_

_*J-7.*_

L'année avait filé, vite, très vite. Trop vite. Je m'étais gorgée de vie durant cette longue et merveilleuse nuit où j'avais aimé Jacob. Ou Jacob m'avait aimée. Ces mois où il n'y avait eu que nous deux dans notre bulle, observant le monde devenir fou. Nous, on s'en foutait, on avait arrêté le temps. On les regardait, inconscients finalement. Emerveillés d'être ensemble. On avait été seulement tous les deux, contre le monde entier qui continuait de tourner alors qu'on voulait tout arrêter. Oui, ma relation avec Jake c'était comme une folle nuit. Et aujourd'hui, l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Comme tous ceux qui ont fait les quatre cent coups pendant la nuit, je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour affronter le jour nouveau. J'avais la gueule de bois. Hangover comme on dit ici. Bourrée à la vie et à l'amour.

Plus qu'une semaine. Une semaine et tout serait fini. Lui ici. Moi à Paris. Dans une semaine je serais dans l'avion. Je sortirais de sa vie et lui de la mienne. On avait su, dès le départ. Et on s'était finalement voilé la face. Je devrais oublier. Même si je savais déjà que je n'y arriverais pas. Tout du moins j'essayerais. Pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour lui. Parce que si je m'effaçais c'était pour lui. Il ne m'était pas destiné. On le savait. Et on trouvait ça injuste, l'un comme l'autre. Parce qu'on se suffisait l'un l'autre.

Les mois avaient passé, sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Et on n'était plus très sûrs, lui et moi de toute cette histoire de prédestination. D'imprégnation. Jacob s'était renseigné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Parce qu'il me l'avait avoué, entre nous s'était un lien aussi fort que celui qu'il avait avec Bella. Incassable. L'imprégnation ne supposait pas forcément de tomber amoureux de son imprégnée. Jake deviendrait ce qui rendrait heureuse Nessie. Nahuel était passé prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Alors j'avais espéré. Mais Bella m'avait rappelé la phrase fatale :

« Il ne t'est pas destiné. »

Alors, je m'étais enfuie et avait éclaté en sanglots. C'était injuste. Et Jacob m'avait rejointe. Il avait séché mes larmes et avait soufflé à mon oreille :

« Eléa, ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas choisi pour Nessie. Mais, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

-C'est…

-Mon cœur, elle est mon âme sœur.

-Je sais.

-Néanmoins, toi, horrible petite humaine, tu es la femme de ma vie. » M'avait-il déclaré, les yeux brillants.

Quand il m'observait de cette façon, j'avais l'impression d'être la Huitième Merveille du Monde. Je me sentis stupide et grognai pour me donner contenance :

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. »

Il avait posé sa main sur mon cœur. J'avais eu mal. Tellement mal à l'aimer trop. Trop fort, trop vite. J'aurais dû me protéger de lui. Mais il était entré dans ma vie. Il m'avait fait pénétrer dans son âme, j'y connaissais le moindre recoin et c'était chez moi. Jacob était ma maison. Je l'adorais. J'avais ouvert les vannes. J'avais tout voulu et j'avais tout pris. Je ne voulais pas de regrets. Mais je devrais vivre le restant de mes jours avec mes remords.

Dans les livres, il y a des chapitres pour bien séparer les moments, pour montrer que le temps passe ou que la situation évolue, et même parfois on trouve des parties avec des titres chargés de promesses : La rencontre, L'espoir, La chute, Le baiser, L'aveu, comme des tableaux. Mais dans la vie il n'y a pas de titre, pas de pancarte, pas de panneau, rien qui indique « attention danger », « éboulement fréquents » ou « désillusions imminentes ». Dans la vie on est tout seul avec son costume et tant pis s'il est tout déchiré.

Un tendre baiser sur mon omoplate nue termina de me réveiller. Je poussai un soupir. Plus qu'une petite semaine. Il caressa ma joue et je me pelotonnai contre lui, répondant à sa main en frottant tendrement ma frimousse contre elle.

-« Bonjour petite humaine.

-Bonjour chihuahua ! » Murmurais-je, amusée.

Il mordilla doucement mon lobe –rah le traitre, il sait que j'adore ça- avant de couvrir mon cou de petits baisers. Comme tous les jours quand il avait passé la nuit avec moi. Dans mes bras. A moi. Depuis quelques temps, on pouvait dire qu'il vivait ici. Je ne le mettais à la porte que le mardi soir, puisque le mercredi était ma journée de devoirs sur table.

Ses longues mains effleurèrent mes épaues, longèrent sensuellement mes hanches, me procurant mille frissons. Je me mordis les lèvres, laissant néanmoins échapper un petit gémissement. Il pouffa contre mon oreille :

« Insatiable, ma petite catin.

-Insatisfaite plutôt, lui répondis-je, mesquine.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre tout à l'heure ? » Ricana t'il en me jetant un regard brûlant, plein de sous entendus.

Notre nuit ensemble et toutes les autres me revinrent par flash. Je répondis en jouant les coquettes :

« Simulation mon cher.

-Tu es donc une grande artiste, ma chérie. » Se moqua t'il.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans le ventre, histoire de lui faire passer son envie de se moquer de moi. Non mais.

« Mauvaise joueuse ! » Riposta-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

Il entama de tracer des arabesques sur mon nombril, puis, descendit, descendit… Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais chaud, froid, mon dos se cambra et mes muscles abdominaux ne répondaient plus à mes volontés. Je perdais toute contenance. D'une voix rauque qui trahissait l'effet qu'il me faisait, je répondis :

« Tricheur !

-Je sais. Mais tu adores ça chez moi ! » Rit-il tandis qu'il m'obligeait à écarter mes cuisses.

Je luttai pour les convenances, histoire de le faire bisquer. Alors, Jacob, frustré, me renversa sur le dos, emprisonnant mes poings. Je me perdis dans l'océan chocolat de ses prunelles, brûlantes et joyeuses. Il était mon air, mon soleil, mon ciel, mon eau… mon monde.

Jake fondit sur moi, s'empara avidement de ma bouche. Je l'accueillis dans un éclat de rire, heureuse de ses bonheurs futiles qui nous unissaient. Entre nous, paradoxalement tout était simple quand on était que tous les deux. Ça virait au cauchemar quand le monde se mettait dans l'équation. Le monde qui nous éloignerait bientôt. Je chassai ces sombres pensées, refermai mes jambes autour de sa taille et le toisai, maligne. Un peu perverse aussi. Non, pas perverse. Lubrique. Je claironnai :

-« Tu es mon prisonnier.

-J'aime ma prison alors… » Souffla Jacob, parcourant de son regard électrisant ma nudité.

Je rougis et baissai les yeux, un peu gênée. J'avais encore mal à croire que cet Apollon était mien. Corps et âme. Enfin… non. Corps et cœur. Pour le moment.

« Mais j'aime aussi ma liberté, trésor. » S'écria-t-il avant de commencer à me chatouiller.

Je gloussai, me cambrai, me débattis et relâchai la pression de mes jambes. Il arrêta instantanément et se pavana dans la pièce en hurlant « LIIIBREEEE ! »

Coquine, je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu. Il avait quitté le lit ? Il avait voulu prendre la main ? Et bien on allait voir qui allait rire en dernier. Je drapai mon impudeur dans la couette et passai devant lui la tête haute, comme une tragédienne blessée.

Jacob ne compris pas mon revirement d'humeur et m'observait, étonné.

-« 'Léa… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je me retournai et très hautaine je glissai un :

« J'ai cours à Seattle, Braveheart. ».

Jacob ne sembla pas apprécier mon ironie. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain quand il plaqua sa paume dessus, violemment.

« J'ai payé une caution, je te signale. Je voudrais la récupérer. » Dis-je platement, avant de me retourner vers lui. Je croisais mes bras et attendis qu'il me cède le passage. Au contraire, son autre bras s'abattit de l'autre côté de mon crâne.

J'étais désormais prisonnière. L'arroseur arrosé. Prise en cage par le corps de mon sculptural amant. Un bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Son visage tendre un peu au dessus du mien. Si je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, je pouvais l'embrasser. Son torse et… hum… tout le reste face à moi. Le bois contre mon dos. Amusée et compétitrice je ne m'avouai pas vaincue. Je vous ai parlé de ma possibilité de lui donner un baiser ?

-« Tu veux que je t'enseigne comment je peux, moi aussi, la misérable petite fille normale, m'échapper du vilain toutou en amorçant un coup de genou vicieux et bien placé ? »

J'approchai mon visage du sien et avant que je ne puisse parvenir à mes fins, un tendre baiser sur mon front m'arrêta :

« Reste.

- Donnes moi une bonne raison. » Le défiai-je, remontant malicieusement un peu l'édredon, découvrant une jambe nue.

Oui, je ne suis pas fair play ! Ça n'est pas dans les règles. Mais qui a dit qu'on en avait besoin ?

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille.

-Insuffisant ! » Tranchais-je, assurée.

Un baiser sur ma joue. Un murmure :

« Parce que quand tu n'es pas là, je ne suis plus tout à fait moi.

-Insuffisant. » Me braquai-je.

« Parce que… » Il m'embrassa, à la commissure des lèvres, voluptueusement.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire taquin :

« Insuffisant ! »

Il arbora un sourire solaire et embrassa mes lèvres, tendrement. Puis, le baiser s'approfondit, sa langue caressant la mienne. Il m'attira encore plus à lui, me brisant presque en deux. J'aimais cette force, cette envie de me sceller dans sa chair. Comme une collégienne, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et perdais mes menottes dans sa tignasse sombre et désordonnée. L'étreinte dura un long moment. A bout de souffle –l'inconvénient d'être deux êtres plus ou moins humains- nous nous séparâmes, à regrets cependant. Je voulus reprendre la parole et Jacob déposa son index sur ma bouche.

« Eléa je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Seattle parce que tu me volerais quelque chose. Alors que si tu restes, tu me rendrais mon cœur, que je puisse de nouveau respirer. »

Touchée par sa déclaration, je lâchais la couette qui tomba à mes chevilles dans un léger bruissement. Je haussai les épaules et dis, maligne :

« Oups ! Tu sais Jacob, après tout, ils ne sont pas si important ces cours. »

_*J-6.*_

Je rentrai lessivée de Seattle. J'avais eu une rude journée. Ce jour là, en effet, j'avais eu mes résultats des examens de fin d'année. J'étais reçue, évidemment. Aucune prétention ici, j'avais toujours été bonne élève, dieu seul savait pourquoi. Il aurait été étonnant que ça change. Parmi les premières, ça par contre ça faisait plaisir. J'avais voulu appeler Jacob. J'aurais dû d'ailleurs. Mais, je n'en avais rien fait. Il fallait que je perde cette habitude. Dans six petits jours on ne serait plus ensemble. Dans six jours. Mon portable sonna et un « Jake 3 » s'alluma sur l'écran. Je raccrochai automatiquement. J'allais me caler devant la télé et me regarder un épisode de Grey's Anatomy –oui oui, c'est la seule série guimauve que j'adoore ! Docteur Glamour et Owen poweeerrr ! Et puis il y avait Christina. C'était mon alter ego cette fille. Un pot de glace à la fraise. Je reniflai. J'avais froid. Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui, même si on était presque en été, il avait plu comme pas permis et il avait fait froid. Je me cherchai un plaid, m'y emmitouflai et poursuivis mon visionnage. L'épisode relatait les péripéties des chirurgiens internes qui devaient faire un bal de promo pour Camille la nièce du chef de chirurgie. Et ce spectacle pitoyable me rappelait celui qui s'était déroulé deux jours auparavant.

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

Alice avait passé la journée à me pomponner. J'aimais bien me faire jolie, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était primordial de passer sa journée dans la salle de bain. D'abord, elle m'avait lavé les cheveux avec du shampooing à la vanille bourbon. Puis, elle avait tout rincé à l'eau froide –mes hurlements avaient alerté Jasper et Emmett qui avaient accouru, histoire de voir si Alice ne s'était pas jetée sur moi pour me mordre, vous voyez le genre ? Puis, pour les faire briller, elle avait déposé du jus de citron et du vinaigre. Puis ele avait de nouveau rincé avec de l'eau gelée et enfin elle avait appliqué du démêlant. Mes longs cheveux dégoulinants encadraient mon visage ovale, formant des ignobles queues de rat. Yerk, j'étais définitivement affreuse. Mais mon amie semblait convaincue qu'un miracle était possible. Bella me faisait la lecture, ça me permettait de rester calme. Alice se saisit d'un sèche cheveux et commença à les sécher. Puis, quand ils furent simplement humides, elle commença à les ramener en un chignon bohème, dans lequel elle glissa des petits rubans bleu et verts. Les mèches qu'elle laissait libre savamment furent vite bouclées. Je devais en convenir, ça avait son charme. Classe, sobre sans faire trop apprêtée. On aurait dit que les cheveux qui épousaient mes joues s'étaient échappés involontairement de cette coiffure ordonnée. Puis, mes deux amies se chamaillèrent quand à mon maquillage. Je tranchai finalement : mes yeux seraient mis en avant et c'était tout. La petite brune tira la langue à la jeune vampire et entama de travailler un effet « smoky » sur mes paupières. Je souris finalement à mon reflet. Une jeune fille au regard mordoré et pénétrant me dévisageait. Je posais sur ma bouche un peu de brillant à lèvres, sans plus. Puis, j'enfilai mon habit de lumière. Alice noua la robe dans mon dos, faisant pigeonner ma poitrine. Pour terminer mon portrait, je pris mes lourdes boucles d'oreilles fantaisies bleues.

Je fixai l'étrangère dans le miroir. Elle paraissait très grande dans ses hautes chaussures, la longue et svelte ligne de la robe moulante s'ajoutant à l'illusion. Le décolleté – où l'inhabituelle ligne de son buste attira mon œil de nouveau – faisait paraître son cou très long, comme le faisait la colonne de boucles étincelantes descendant dans son dos. Le dégradé de bleu du tissu était parfait, faisant ressortir le côté doré de sa peau, et le rose des rougeurs de ses joues. Elle était très jolie, je devais l'avouer.  
« Okay, Alice, souris-je. Je suis jolie.

-Ne l'oublie pas, ordonna-t-elle. »

Bella sembla satisfaite du résultat, elle me gratifia d'un :

« Tu es absolument ravissante. »

Je piquai un fard. Alice me parut elle aussi ravie après que Jasper se soit arrêté net dans le couloir en m'apercevant. Elle m'encouragea à descendre, afin de rejoindre mon amoureux qui patientait en bas.

« Tournes-toi et ferme les yeux ! ordonna-t-elle vers le bas. Et pas de triche hein, ne ruine pas tout.

-Comme si j'étais un tricheur ! répondit la voix suave de Jake. »

Celle d'Esmée lui répliqua :

« C'est bien pour ça qu'elle te met en garde ! »

Alice ouvrit la voie afin de vérifier si Jacob ne mentait pas. Puis elle me fis signe et je lui emboitais le pas. Jacob était debout près de la baie vitrée du salon, dos à nous, très grand et noir – je ne l'avais jamais vu porter ce noir avant ça. Le même que sa tignasse désordonnée. Alice lissa le drapé de ma robe, remis une boucle en place, puis elle me laissa là, allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano pour regarder. Bella la suivit pour s'asseoir avec elle, avec l'audience.

« Maintenant je peux ? » Questionna mon amoureux.

Sa voix était nerveuse mais aussi impatiente, ce qui fit battre mon cœur irrégulièrement. Jacob Black était curieux de me voir parée par des vampires. C'était on ne peut plus flatteur.

« Maintenant... oui, s'enthousiasma Alice. »

Il pivota immédiatement, puis se gela sur place, ses yeux chocolat ouverts largement. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur grimper dans mon cou et gagner mes joues. Il portait un costume, et il s'apparentait plus à une star de cinéma qu'à à un humain. Je le regardais avec incrédulité, intimidée.

Il marcha lentement vers moi, hésitant quelques pas avant de m'atteindre. Puis, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les pressa fort. Ses yeux étaient brumeux de larmes. De bonheur sans doute. Il semblait bouleversé. Cela acheva de me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Alice, Bella... Merci, souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard de moi. »

J'entendis Alice glousser de plaisir. Il avança d'un pas, plaçant une main brûlante sous ma mâchoire, et s'abaissa pour presser ses lèvres contre ma joue.  
« Tu es vraiment superbe, murmura-t-il contre ma peau. »

Il s'écarta, des fleurs blanches dans son autre main.  
« Lys, tes préférées, m'informa-t-il tandis qu'il les coinçait dans mes boucles. »

Il s'éloigna, me regardant de nouveau. Il sourit du sourire qui faisait que mon cœur s'arrête.

« Tu es ridiculement magnifique en réalité. Je soupçonne Alice et Bella de t'avoir transformée en vampire… »

Il huma mon odeur et sourit.

« Non, tu es encore toi. »

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras. Il me tint près de son visage, ses yeux brûlants comme il m'attira encore plus près.

« Fais attention au rouge à lèvres ! commanda Alice. Je ne veux pas qu'il ruine ta chemise blanche toute neuve. »

Il rit d'une façon rebelle, mais laissa glisser sa bouche dans le creux au-dessus de ma clavicule à la place. Renesmée se figea et il partit dans un gros rire sonore :

« Ça va Nessie, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est toujours toi ma préférée… »

Et pour le prouver, il déposa sur sa joue un baiser avant de me rejoindre de nouveau.

« -Alice, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop avant gardiste pour Forks ?

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur que tes potes du lycée de Port Angeles la reluquent d'un peu trop près. » Se moqua Emmett.

Puis, il m'emmena au bal. A son bal à lui. Jacob était assistant en mécanique du lycée professionnel de Port Angeles depuis quelques mois. Histoire de s'occuper un peu. La soirée s'était passée, pleine de tous les clichés qu'on voit dans les séries télévisées. La danse. Les baisers. Les chaperons (dont nous faisions désormais partie, et oui, ça fait mal de se sentir dans le groupe des « vieux »). Les crises. Les engueulades. Les rires. Sauf que moi je n'avais pas fini dans les toilettes à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Non. Moi j'avais terminé la soirée dans les bras de Jacob. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que cette soirée soit différente.

_**/ FIN FLASHBACK/**_

Mon portable sonna, une nouvelle fois. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Ça ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à minuit. A chaque fois, « Jake 3 ». Et à chaque fois, je filtrais.

Il ne m'était pas destiné, après tout.

_*J-5.*_

Alice avait passé toute l'après midi à me faire la morale. Le petit lutin avait débarqué au magasin et m'avait tenue la jambe pendant des heures. Elle m'avait démontré par A plus B que je faisais une bêtise en m'éloignant de Jacob en ce moment. Il broyait du noir en raison de mon départ dans cinq jours. Et le fait que je l'évite n'aidait en rien. Et moi aussi, j'allais mal, elle le voyait. Elle m'avait secoué, répétant inlassablement qu'il nous restait encore du temps pour être heureux ensemble. Qu'on aurait bien assez le temps de pleurer après. Même si elle m'avait énervée, même si j'avais eu envie de l'étrangler, je devais en convenir, Alice avait raison. Il nous restait cinq jours. Je n'allais pas tout gâcher. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie sinon. Je l'aimais. On allait se quitter. Il continuerait son chemin. Moi aussi. Même si jamais plus je ne serais la même. Même si jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer comme j'ai aimé Jacob. On a qu'un seul grand amour dans une vie. Celui qui lui donne un sens. Le mien, c'était Jake. Mais je l'appréciais assez pour souhaiter son bonheur. Et visiblement, c'était Nessie qui était la chose la plus parfaite pour lui ici bas. Alice était partie, satisfaite. J'avais fermé le magasin et m'étais précipitée au studio.

Là, j'avisai le prospectus stupide et rose bonbon avec écrit dessus en lettres capitales dorées, « PROM ». Yerk ! Mais bon, quand faut y aller… Je composai le numéro de Jacob et attendis qu'il réponde :

BIP. BIPP…

-« Allo ?

-Allo, Jake ?

-Nan, Rantanplan! Se moqua-t-il. »

J'éclatai de rire et filai la blague :

« Oh ! Désolée de vous déranger. Quel dommage ce faux numéro… J'appelais en fait pour demander à mon amoureux s'il pouvait m'accompagner à un bal de promo, en fait le bal de promo de ma FAC mais je devrais me trouver un autre cavalier apparemment puisque son portable est devenu la propriété d'un chien. Et ça n'est pas sortable un chien. Sauf pour qu'il fasse ses besoins, j'entends. »

Je pouffai doucement tandis que Jacob rugit de l'autre côté de la ligne :

« Hey hey hey ! On se clame. Je suis là. Je t'écoute. Alors tu veux… que… Toi. Moi. Au bal ?

-Ouais, tu sais, ce truc débile et typiquement américain, où les filles ressemblent à des meringues et finissent à pleurer dans les toilettes et où les gars sont des pingouins ?

-T'as l'air d'adorer ça ! Y'a deux jours t'avais l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau. » Ironisa-t-il.

Il n'était même pas surpris. En même temps, je n'aimais pas trop les fioritures dans la vie. Et me la jouer bonbon rose, ça rentrait dans cette catégorie. Bref. Je répondis :

-« J'ai pas le choix. Je dois y aller, c'est là qu'on nous remet nos diplômes. Alors ?

-Alors, je te prends à quelle heure ? » S'enthousiasma t'il.

Je souris. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon Jacob.

« Dimanche. Sept heures. Ca te va ?

-Pas de soucis. Je vais soudoyer Alice pour qu'elle me passe la Porsche ! » Confessa t'il.

Je tournai le flyer et grimaçai :

« Jake, pas la peine. Prends la Golf.

-Mais.. C'est ton seul bal et…

-Le thème c'est Autant en Emporte le Vent. » Annonçais-je, platement.

« Quoi ? Tu dois te déguiser en feuille ? »

Je ne pus retenir mon hilarité. C'était la meilleure !

« Non. C'est un livre. Sur l'univers sudiste. Genre… robe à panier et tout. J'vais prendre 2 places à moi toute seule. Je serais une sorte de tonneau.

-Quoi ? Truc sudiste ? Genre… Comme Rhett Butler et Scarlett machin chose ?

-Oui c'est les héros principaux.

-Je…

-Jacob, tu as promis ! » Claironna victorieuse une petite voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Alice.

Mon loup soupira, battu.

-« Okay, okay… Eléa ?

-Moui ?

-Tu passes à la maison ce soir ? Je voudrais bien qu'on le fête, ce diplôme. Comme il se doit.

-J'arrive. me contentai-je de répondre préparant mes affaires pour le rejoindre.

- Tu m'as manqué.

-A moi aussi, Jake, avouai-je, émue.

- Je déteste qu'on se dispute. Promets-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus jamais.

-On aura pas besoin de tenir notre promesse longtemps alors. Jusqu'à ce que je m'envole. » Soufflai-je.

Et Jacob de changer de sujet. Ce sujet qu'il n'abordait jamais avec moi. Celui de nos adieux. Celui du « après ».

« Tu sais ce qui m'a plu chez toi, dès le premier jour ?

-Non, imbécile !

-Ton sourire. Il ouvre une parenthèse.

-Je la refermerai bientôt. Lundi, à l'aéroport. »

Je coupai la communication. Rangeai le tract dans ma commode. Dans ma table de nuit, se trouvait une lettre de l'Université de Seattle Je la connaissais par cœur.

Mlle Telmar,

En raison de vos brillants résultats, l'Université de Seattle serait ravie de vous proposer un poste d'assistante en cours de civilisation et de langue de nos étudiants en français.

En espérant que vous donnerez une suite favorable à notre proposition, veillez aggréer, mademoiselle, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs.

M. Le Doyen.

Je la sortis et la déchirai, cette lettre. Je renonçais à ma chance de rester ici, une année de plus. Parce qu'après, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais quitter Jacob sans trop de blessures. Après ces quelques mois j'allais rentrée mutilée des Etats Unis. Si je persistais dans ma relation, c'est un corps sans âme qui reviendrait à Paris. Je mis le tout à la poubelle. Les dés étaient jetés. Ils étaient pipés mais tant pis, j'avais joué. Et perdu.

Il ne m'était pas destiné.

_*J-1*_

Cette fois ci, j'étais en enfer. Bella semblait compatir. Vraiment. De toute façon je m'étais horrifiée dès qu'Esmée et Alice m'avaient montré en quoi j'allais être déguisée. J'avais peur des meringues. J'avais eu raison. Je ressemblais à un bonbon. Jasper, en bon gentleman tentait de garder son calme et masquait à grand peine son hilarité. D'abord, j'avais un nid d'oiseau dans les cheveux. Esmée m'avait coiffée en un chignon compliqué, qu'elle avait fait tenir en place grâce à des épingles qui me semblaient plantées dans mon cuir chevelu. Puis, elles avaient bouclés des mèches qui tombaient dans mon cou mais dégageant tout de même ma nuque, parce que je cite Jasper « La nuque, en 1864 c'était toute la sensualité d'une jeune femme, avec ses chevilles. »

Un peigne de jade retenait ma mèche de cheveux qui m'avait servi de frange dans la vie « civile ». J'avais cru que le pire était passé. Mais non. Venait l'habillage. Alice avait retourné tous les magasins de déguisements et m'avait dénichée la réplique parfaite de la robe de pique-nique de Scarlett O'Hara dans le film Autant en Emporte le Vent. Une crinoline blanche, brodée d'arabesques florales vertes. La pièce de tissu touchait au sublime, avec ses dentelles, ses finesses et sa ceinture de velours gemme. L'angoisse résidait dans l'instrument de torture que tenait Bella dans ses mains : le corset. Rien que de voir ce truc rigide, j'en avais des hauts le cœur. Alice m'obligea à l'enfiler. Puis, Jasper prit les commandes. Devant mon air interrogateur, il indiqua :

« J'ai déshabillé plus d'une fille qui portait cet attirail. Si je sais comment ça s'enlève, je sais aussi comment ça se met. »

Je haussais les épaule. Ca se défendait.

« Tourne toi et arroche toi à la rambarde de la mezzanine. »

J'obtempérai, pétrifiée. Alors je sentis l'armature métallique se refermer sur moi. Jasper tirait, encore et encore, comprimant mon thorax au maximum. J'avais du mal à respirer mais c'était le prix à payer. Ma taille s'affinait. Par petits cris, j'indiquais à mon bourreau que j'étais sur le bord de l'implosion à chacune de ses saccades. Puis, d'un geste ferme et assuré, Jazz noua les lacets et admira le résultat.

Bella semblait se demander ou j'avais appris l'apnée. Alice n'avait pas perdue de son enthousiasme. Le blond me demanda :

« Tu peux marcher, que je voie ce que ça donne ? »

J'obéis et avançai de quelques pas. L'instrument de torture m'obligeait à me tenir bien droite, et finalement je devais avoir fière allure, même en sous vêtements. Jasper m'en donna confirmation. Puis j'enfilai ma robe de bal. Jacob arriva sur ses entrefaites, en costume queue de pie et haut de forme. Quand nous nous croisâmes, nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire. C'était terriblement grotesque. Et extravagant. Et amusant.

Nous sortîmes sur le seuil de la villa blanche. Edward et Rosalie qui prenaient le soleil nous regardèrent et semblèrent apprécier notre mise. Esmée se précipita dehors et pris une photographie de notre couple. Elle commenta :

« Ainsi, on croirait presque que vous allez vous marier ! »

J'aperçus Bella pincer les lèvres. Emmett se moqua :

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà choisi les dragées ? »

Je lui envoyai une poignée de graviers et répliquai, hilare :

« Tiens, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ! »

Puis, je pris place dans la Golf de Jacob et nous roulâmes jusqu'à Seattle.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin, en parfait gentleman, Jake m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et me fit un baise main. C'était tout simplement parfait. Même si demain je ne serais plus là. Même si c'était notre dernière soirée ensemble. Je me sentais comme Cendrillon. C'était mon conte de fée à moi. Je les détestais d'habitude, mais le mien, j'aurais voulu qu'il continue toujours. Mon loup m'offrit son bras et me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse.

« Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, Jacob.

-Jasper m'a donné des cours intensifs depuis que tu m'as invité. Avoua-t-il, amusé.

-Vraiment ? Et aurais tu d'autres talents cachés, Jake ?

-Si je te les disais, tu me rendrais un service ?

-Si c'est possible, oui, évidemment. Lui assurais-je.

-Alors tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! S'écria-t-il. »

L'ouverture du Bal de 1864 se faisait attendre. C'est alors que le Doyen prit la parole.

« Quand vous aviez cinq ans, les adultes vous ont demandé ce que vous désireriez faire quand vous « seriez grands ». Vous leur avez répondu que vous vouliez être astronaute, pompier, princesse. Lorsque vous avez eu dix ans, ils vous on reposé la question. Cette fois ci, c'était : cowboy, rockstar ou médaillé d'or. Et aujourd'hui, les adultes veulent une réponse sérieuse. Parce que vous êtes des adultes en devenir. Je pense avoir trouvé : vous n'en savez encore rien. L'heure n'est pas aux grandes décisions hâtives. Au contraire, il faut commettre des erreurs. Monter dans le mauvais train et rester coincé quelque part. Agir comme certains de nos étudiants cette année qui ont quitté leur famille pour un pays étranger… »

Jacob passa son bras autour de ma taille et frotta son nez contre le mien, tendrement.

« … tomber amoureux… souvent !... »

Des rires dans la salle. Mon loup murmura à mon oreille :

« Je ne veux plus moi. Je suis bien avec celle que j'ai. Je la veux. Toujours. »

Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas rendre les choses… faciles ?

« … Etudier la philosophie car vous serez presque sûr que vous n'y ferez pas carrière. Changer d'avis et puis rechanger encore puisque rien n'est définitif. Faites des erreurs et, un jour, quand on vous demandera ce que vous voulez faire, vous ne devinerez pas votre vie. Vous la saurez. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin du discours. Puis, on appela les diplômés. Lorsque mon nom retenti au micro, j'entendis les hourras de Jacob. Je reçus mon petit diplôme, indiquant que j'avais ma licence de Histoire-Archéologie.

Je revins auprès de mon amoureux qui déchiffra les appréciations de mes correcteurs. J'avais une mention A. Il me demanda :

« En France, ça te servira ?

-Oui, évidemment. Et puis ma maitrise de l'anglais me permettra aussi d'avoir plus facilement un job. Affirmais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Félicitations Eléa. Je suis fier de toi. Me dit Jacob en caressant mon cou. »

Quand le dernier candidat reçu eut quitté l'estrade de remise des diplômes, le professeur de sanscrit prit le micro :

« Aujourd'hui, nous faisons la fête, pour conclure cette année riche en émotions. Qui vous a fait grandir. Mais, si vous voulez ouvrir le Bal de promo de cette année avec la cavalière de votre choix, vous devrez la remporter aux enchères ! »

Jacob sembla surpris et glissa à mon oreille :

« C'est quoi ce plan ?

-Ils ont plus un sou en poche. Ils renflouent les caisses ! Ricanais-je.

-Bien commençons donc.

- Trente Dollars pour Mlle Lola Fernandez !

- Cinquante pour Mlle Camille Lesage !

-Deux cents dollars pour Mlle Eléa Telmar ! Tonna Jacob. »

Je restai estomaquée face au prix et aussi à la volonté de Jacob de me garder auprès de lui. C'était notre dernière soirée ensemble. On allait en profiter…

« Accordé. Le Bal est ouvert ! »

Une valse sortit des instruments de l'orchestre –que je remarquais tout juste. Une valse viennoise. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je pris le rythme, facilement, puisque j'avais dansé sur des thèmes similaires en patin.

« Eléa, reste. Ne pars pas demain. Reste à Forks avec moi. Pour moi. Ne pars pas… »

Je fermai les yeux, vaincue avant même de m'être battue. Où peut être n'avais-je tout simplement pas envie de me battre ce soir. La voix de Jacob coulait dans mon oreille. Je m'alanguissais. Je me souvenais. Chaque parcelle de mon corps se rappelait de cette journée, où pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais embrassé ce garçon. Et encore, pas un vrai garçon. Un loup-garou. Mon cavalier déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou et je frémis à son contact. Je me souvenais vraiment de tout, et mon corps aussi apparemment ! Ses doigts, agiles comme l'eau glissèrent sur ma joue et m'électrisèrent de nouveau. Quand à sa main libre, elle se colla tout en bas de mon dos et m'attira à lui dans une splendide indécence. Nous valsions certes, dans un tendre son de volants et de satin, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait me montrer autre chose que ses talents de danseur.

« Jacob, tu le savais dès le début que ça se terminerait ainsi. On était d'accord. Tu avais promis de ne pas me retenir. »

Son haleine, sa main au bas de mon dos, son torse contre le mien m'hypnotisaient. Doucement, je le vis se pencher vers mon visage. Je sentais son souffle parcourir ma peau, dessiner des arabesques dessus. Il comptait les temps de la valse, concentré :

« Jake, arrête, ça te fais des rides !

-J'ai beau avoir répété des heures ce truc, c'est pas évident. »

J'éclatai de rire, ivre de musique, d'euphorie et de tristesse tout à la fois.

« Ne me dis pas que Jasper…

-Euh.. Si. Bredouilla-t-il, rouge de honte. »

De nouveau un rire de ma part. J'imaginais très bien les deux garçons s'exercer dans le salon des Cullen à la valse. Les vampires avaient du se délecter du spectacle. C'était peut être pour ça que Rosalie et Edward me détestaient moins : j'avais sans le savoir réussi à tourner Jacob en ridicule !

Sa face descendit encore, effleurant ma mâchoire et se perdit dans mon cou. C'est alors que ses lèvres s'y déposèrent, dans un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. La musique s'arrêta. Les applaudissements des danseurs retentirent. Puis, des musiques modernes arrivèrent sur les platines. Jake passa sa main sur ma hanche avec tendresse et m'adressa son sourire solaire. Jacob me souleva en amazone et je constatai avec joie que ma robe à panier formait une jolie corolle autour de moi. Nous nous éloignâmes du gymnase, profitant du parc de l'université. Mon loup me déposa sur un banc, tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson emplissait l'atmosphère. Il était très tard, et le croissant de lune se reflétait dans la mer en contrebas. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de sa perfection. Des larmes vinrent à mes yeux. C'était trop dur de renoncer à lui. Même s'il le fallait. Il m'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, avant de commencer à me bercer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes demain, Eléa.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Soulignai-je.

-Nessie ne sera pubère que dans un ou deux ans. Installe-toi à Forks. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Encore un peu. M'encouragea t'il.

-C'est impossible. Je… Jacob ça sera trop dur. Chaque seconde qui passe te rapproche d'elle. Et t'éloigne de moi, finalement.

-Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je le sais. Assura-t-il, m'obligeant à relever mon visage. C'est avec toi que je veux me prendre la tête à cause des miettes pas nettoyées dans la cuisine. C'est ta brosse à dent que je veux dans mon verre, alliée à la mienne. C'est…

-Stop. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je t'en supplie. Lui demandai-je, malheureuse comme les pierres. »

Il caressa mes cheveux et poursuivit néanmoins :

« J'aurais voulu être celui qui t'attendrait devant l'autel. Celui pour qui tu aurais fait l'effort de mettre une robe blanche et tout le tralala.

-Ah non ! Pas de voile, m'offusquai-je. Je ne veux pas me marier avec une espèce de moustiquaire qui me mange le visage. »

Jacob s'esclaffa et enlaça ses doigts aux miens :

« Tu es une incorrigible « anti-romantisme ».

-Désolée. Je me soigne pourtant. »

Un temps où un silence opaque nous avait envahis. Je le rompis :

« Jacob, c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble.

-Je sais.

-Rentrons à la maison.

-Eléa… »

Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée qu'il ait entravé mon mouvement en me retenant par le poignet. Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue. _Okay, il est nerveux._ C'est alors que j'entendis trois petits mots, prononcé dans un français malhabile teinté d'un fort accent américain :

« Je t'aime. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A notre retour, la maison était vide. Bella et Edward dormaient au cottage comme d'habitude, avec Nessie. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper quant à eux étaient partis chasser. C'était une façon délicate de nous laisser la villa, une dernière fois. Mes valises trônaient dans l'entrée. Je passai devant elles, tentant de les ignorer, et il me sembla que Jacob tentait de faire de même, sans pour autant y parvenir. Mon amoureux était au supplice. Il ouvrit le mini-bar et se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky.

« -Tu veux un verre ? »

J'aimais bien prendre un peu d'alcool quand ça n'allait pas. J'avais la chance d'être toujours euphorique quand j'étais pompette.

« Je prends le Coca. Lui dis-je. Monte dans ta chambre, je t'y rejoins. Dès que j'aurais enlevé ma meringue. Ricanais-je. »

Jake sourit et murmura :

« Tu es à croquer comme ça. »

Il se tourna et entreprit de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je me dirigeais quant à moi vers la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper. Là, j'y quittais ma robe de bal et la déposait sur la chaise. Les paroles d'Esmée restaient gravées dans ma mémoire. « On dirait un couple à la sortie de l'Eglise. » Si seulement ça avait pu être vrai. Je retins mes larmes. J'avais toujours su. Il faudrait que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Décidée, je rejoignis Jacob et me glissai avec lui sous les couvertures. Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants. Je m'y sentais toujours en sécurité. Nous étions mal mais nous voulions profiter l'un de l'autre, encore une fois. Pour mon loup, j'avais été la première. Celle qui l'avait fait entrer dans le monde des hommes. Lui, m'avait révélée à moi-même. J'avais découvert une fille qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Jacob déposa ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Je cajolai quant à moi son visage adoré et murmurai :

« Je t'aime aussi, Jake. Plus que tout. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Alice POV**_

Je surveillais l'avenir d'Eléa, même si nous étions tous parti chasser, sous mon ordre. Ça n'avait posé problème à personne, même Rosalie avait fait preuve de bonne volonté. Certes, elle n'aimait pas l'humaine en raison de son palpitant et de sa capacité à évoluer et vieillir, mais elle la respectait. Mon amie allait partir demain, comme elle l'avait toujours promis. Elle s'effaçait au profit de Nessie. Alors que je vidais avec Jasper un puma de son sang, j'eus un flash. J'aperçus Eléa quitter la villa, seule pour ne jamais plus y revenir. Au cours des derniers jours, j'avais vu des dizaines de sénarii mais enfin la décision était arrêtée. Elle nous quittait sans se retourner. Pour faciliter les choses à tout le monde. Eléa était comme ça.

Je respectais son choix. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas les adieux. Enfin, je garderais un œil sur elle. L'avantage de mon don, c'est qu'il n'est pas bloqué par la distance. Jasper avait dû sentir ma peine car il se redressa vivement et me dévisagea, perdu. Mon amoureux chassa d'un revers de main le sang qui maculait ses lèvres, le rendant terrifiant pour le moindre mortel. Il demanda simplement :

« La décision est elle prise ?

-Oui. Soufflai-je douloureusement. »

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Un craquement me fit sursauter. Quand je me retournai, Jasper n'était plus à mes côtés. Ma vision changea. Eléa n'était plus seule désormais. Ni triste.

Elle accédait finalement à ce qu'elle méritait le plus sur cette terre : le bonheur.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Eléa POV**_

Les premiers rayons de l'aube m'avaient tirée de mon sommeil. Doucement, je bougeai la paume de Jacob. Il s'était endormi en la posant sur mon sein. Je ne souhaitais pas le réveiller. Cela nous éviterait des adieux douloureux et gauches. Je préférais mille fois garder de lui cette image-là, d'un homme épanoui, serein et heureux, lové dans les draps où il m'avait prise une dernière fois. J'enfilai des vêtements confortables et rejoignis le premier étage. Le plus silencieusement possible, je vérifiai une dernière fois mes billets d'avions et si je n'avais rien oublié. Alors que j'allais passer un coup de fil pour commander un taxi, une voix me fit sursauter :

« Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

Je me tournai et aperçus Jasper Hale, adossé au mur. Comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je rougis et bredouillais :

« Je… oui, en effet.

-Je t'accompagne à l'aéroport de Seattle. On y va ? S'enquit-il tandis qu'il se saisissait de mes deux énormes valises.

-J'arrive. Mumurai-je, d'une voix brisée. »

J'embrassai du regard une dernière fois cette maison que j'aimais, où j'avais tellement ri et pleuré. Je déposais mes clés, celles que Jake avait fait faire pour moi sur l'îlot central de la cuisine puis je rejoignis le vampire blond. Il dût sentir ma détresse car il m'envoya une salve de calme et de paix. Il passa la première et j'observai la maison disparaître à l'horizon, m'arrachant à mon autre moi-même.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça, Eléa.

-Quoi ?

-Cette douleur que j'endigue en ce moment.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? M'étonnais-je.

-On est ami Froggie. La seule chose que je te souhaite c'est d'être heureuse. Je sais que pour le moment ça semble impossible, mais tu y arriveras. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe et décidai d'ironiser :

« Bouuh, j'ai peur.

-Tu devrais. Parce que si tu fais quelque chose de stupide, compte sur Alice et sur moi pour te taper sur les doigts. Et si tu es en instance de mort, on te mordra et tu deviendras l'une des nôtres.

-Je ne le souhaite pas. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens ne veulent pas être immortels. Ils veulent échapper à la mort. C'est… différent. »

Le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement, avec pour seule compagnie la radio et ses hit de l'été. La pluie tombait drue sur les carreaux de la Volvo grise. Je revoyai mon Jacob. Ainsi que le petit mot qui lui était destiné et que j'avais laissé en lieu et place où aurait dû reposer ma tête.

« Tu ne m'es pas destiné. »

Je pleurais lorsque j'avais déposé cette petite note griffonnée à la va vite dans la pénombre du petit jour. Et puis j'avais quitté la chambre. Là ou nous avions défié pendant presque une demi année le destin. La fatalité. Entre nous, ça avait été aussi simple que de respirer. Mais c'était terminé. J'étais partie comme une voleuse en laissant derrière moi ces simples mots qui veulent tout dire. Qui résument tout. Je devais le quitter. Pour son bonheur à lui. Je devait quitter Seattle, seule. Toute seule. La mort dans l'âme, je m'étais retournée une dernière fois pour voir celui pour lequel je versais tant de larmes. Celui que je quittais alors que je l'aimais. Que je l'aime. Que je l'aimerai toujours. Jacob. Jacob Black. Mon loup. Mon soleil. Mon espoir. Il dort tranquillement sans se douter du drame qui se trame. Alors, j'avais sorti mon billet d'avion et j'avais disparue dans la nuit.

« Il ne m'est pas destiné… soufflais-je. »

Jasper posa sa main glacée sur mon bras et murmura :

« Peut-être. Mais tout ce que vous avez vécu était vrai, Eléa. Sache le. »

La voiture s'arrêta. Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. En moins d'une heure ! Un petit rire nerveux s'echappa de mes lèvres. Jazz me toisa, incrédule :

« Quoi ?

-Sérieux, Jasper ? Edward va te tuer quand il va recevoir toutes les amendes pour excès de vitesse que tu viens de faire !

-L'avantage du vampirisme c'est que la mort est difficile à donner ! Ricana Jazz. «

Il quitta l'habitacle, je l'imitai. Il déchargea mes valises puis me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur les joues. Il me serrait fort, comme s'il pouvait ainsi me donner du courage. A mon oreille, il dit de sa voix posée et souple :

« Tu es forte Eléa. Tu es une fille géniale. Têtue et mauvaise joueuse, mais géniale quand même. Et sarcastique aussi…

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots.

-Tu mérites le meilleur. Tu vas me manquer. J'aimais bien mon amie humaine. Ma petite Froggie ! »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Je devais sauter le pas. Le bigorneau devait se détacher de son rocher.

« Eléa, même si un océan nous sépare, tu seras toujours notre amie. Alice va te harceler de coups de téléphone. Elle prévoit même d'aller faire du shopping à Paris. Se lamenta-t-il.

-Cache ton enthousiasme ! Me moquai-je pitoyablement.

-C'est ce que serais du voyage sans doute. J'aime bien voyager, c'est seulement que les avions c'est un peu trop… contigu. Les flagrances des sangs humains sont concentrées et comme on aura 12 heures de vols… »

Okay, pas besoin de dessin, il aurait envie de se mettre une hôtesse sous la dent.

« Je sais qu'on ne le remplacera pas. Mais tu ne fais pas partie de notre monde. Et tu ne veux pas en faire partie. Que tu aimes ton humanité. Mais on sera là. Des amis. Tu pourras compter sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Malicieuse, je redressai la tête –dieu pourquoi les as-tu fais si grand, je suis obligée de me faire un torticolis à chaque fois que je veux leur parler !

« Je peux compter sur vous ? Vraiment ? »

Jasper m'observait, soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi est ce que je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir été gentil ?

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de revendre ma voiture et de me faire virer l'argent s'il te plait ? Demandai-je avec des yeux de « Chat Potté ». »

Il poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Tu sais que tu gagnes toujours à ce petit jeu là !

-Merci. Maintenant rentre à Forks. Embrasse bien les autres pour moi. Dis leur… dis leur que je suis… désolée… dis leur… Baragouinai-je, fébrile et au bord de la crise de nerf. »

Jasper me fit profiter une dernière fois de son don pour me rassurer. Il répliqua simplement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le ferais. »

Courageusement, je m'écartai de lui. Je me saisis de mes paquets et rejoignis l'entrée du terminal. Avant de passer les portes automatiques, je jetai un coup d'œil au vampire blond et lui fit un signe de la main qu'il me rendit. Puis, j'entrai et le tourbillon de vie de l'aéroport me happa. Mon portable vibra. Un SMS. Jacob.

« Où es-tu ? »

J'éteignis l'objet et écrasai une ultime larme.

_**Il ne m'est pas destiné. **_

Chapitre triste, je sais... Mais il fallait s'y attendre !


	8. Epilogue : Révélation

Bonjour ! Merci à celles qui suivent encore... Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, avec de nouvelles innovations de POV...

Et désolée j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre mercredi... Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai oublié lol

Réponse aux reviews, pour la dernière fois :

Djinara : C'est pas grave, tu as pu te rattraper^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre... Ils ne peuvent pas se quitter comme ça ? Tu verras^^

Roxy : En réalité il y a des mois que cette fic est terminée^^ Elle a été écrite pour les 20 ans d'Eléa Telmar, dont l'anniversaire est en octobre. L'objectif étant de lui livrer le tout terminé pour ses 20 ans, il y a longtemps que l'épilogue a été écrit. Alors, qu'aurais-tu souhaité ? En tout cas voilà la réponse à tes interrogations.

emichlo : Merci !

Camilla : La voici^^ Et merci pour les compliments^^

MissMa : Merci beaucoup !

_Epilogue : Révélation_

POV Eléa

6 Juin 2011, Seattle,

Etat de Washington,

USA.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les aéroports. D'abord parce qu'on doit attendre des heures et que je détestais perdre mon temps. La vie est trop courte alors pourquoi ne pas toujours en profiter ? Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait toujours l'angoisse de rater l'avion. Et j'étais assez experte en la matière. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'était vraiment pas « according to plan ». Ou sinon, je fais clignoter le portique détecteur de métaux. C'est un peu un jeu, parier si je fais sonner le tout suivi de la fouille ou pas. Maudite veste en cuir avec ses boutons métalliques. C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime cette veste et qu'elle a du fer non mais ?

_On parie donc ? Sonnera, sonnera pas…_

**DRING DRING !**

_J'aurais dû parier en fait…_

Là, il faut comme à chaque fois que le souci se produit enlever ses chaussures. Et moi, j'ai des converses montantes. Aujourd'hui ça n'est vraiment pas mon jour. A peine enlevées (au bout de 5 minutes à me débattre avec mes maudits lacets) il faut les remettre. Le gorille me dit qu'il n'y a rien. Evidemment qu'il n'y a rien, avec mon mètre soixante est ce que j'ai une tête de terroriste, franchement ? Je passe. Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant, le service d'émigration. Et toujours ses questions ô combien stupides :

« Avez-vous fait partie d'un mouvement terroriste ? »

Je regarde la femme et réprime l'envie de lui répondre « Oui. Je suis Ben Laden après une opération de chirurgie esthétique rare dans les grottes d'Afghanistan ». Franchement, quand je vous dis qu'ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles… Je fais la maligne, je me moque, je ris et j'ironise pour ne pas perdre la face. Ou plutôt pour me la voiler. Enfin pour ne pas souffrir quoi. Parce ce qui est nul avec les aéroports, c'est qu'ils sont le point de concours entre une vie et une autre. Il y a les gens qu'on va retrouver. Et ceux qu'on laisse. Et ça, c'est toujours le plus embêtant. Surtout quand c'est un adieu. Surtout quand c'est une page de votre vie, de votre jeunesse qui se tourne. Et là, c'est mon cas. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça puisse faire si mal de quitter des gens. Mais je sais que je ne les reverrai jamais. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Et jamais plus je ne serai complètement heureuse. J'ai trop dilapidé de cette denrée pendant cette année à l'étranger. Et pourtant, il y a un an à peine, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je puisse ressentir cette angoisse, ce vide au moment de m'envoler pour rejoindre les miens, mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur…

**POV Alice**

Je m'étais promis de ne pas regarder son futur. De ne pas chercher à savoir comment elle se débrouillerait, si le voyage se passerait bien. Je m'étais promis de ne plus penser à elle, ou de tout faire pour essayer. Eléa était passée dans nos vies comme une étoile filante, une bouffée d'air frais. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première humaine à passer dans la famille ; mais avec Bella, c'était différent. Elle était la chanteuse de mon frère et je savais dès le début qu'elle finirait comme l'une des nôtres ; d'ailleurs, elle en avait émis le souhait dès les débuts de sa relation avec Edward.

Eléa en revanche avait fait savoir dès notre première rencontre qu'elle était satisfaite de son humanité – et tenait à la garder. Je souris en me remémorant les paroles prononcées ce jour-là : « J'aime bien mon humanité, ma petite vie et mon cœur qui bat. ».

Qui aurait cru qu'une française changerait ainsi nos vies à tous, en particulier celle de Jacob ? Jacob qui était anéanti de son départ en catimini. Départ que j'avais vu à l'avance, sans chercher à l'empêcher. J'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas faite pour notre monde ; elle ne pouvait pas rester aux Etats-Unis. J'imaginai, juste un instant, le futur qu'elle aurait eu si elle s'était installée définitivement.

Les reproches de sa famille et de ses amis à affronter. Les mises en garde, les conseils de ne pas prendre une si grande décision juste pour un garçon. Les allées et venues répétitives, une fois que le temps aurait passé et que ses proches auraient compris que cette relation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et puis, dans quelques années, probablement une rivalité et une jalousie vis-à-vis de Nessie. Une insécurité perpétuelle à cause de l'imprégnation de Jacob. Et en cas de rupture, elle se serait retrouvée seule dans un pays qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Ou bien elle serait rentrée en France, affronter les _on te l'avait bien dit_ et autres _tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même_. Et elle aurait souffert en silence, avant de tourner la page – mais jamais complètement.

Je sondai ce qui l'attendait dans le futur immédiat : un vol en avion sans histoires. Plusieurs correspondances, et enfin l'atterrissage sur le sol parisien et les retrouvailles avec sa famille. En essayant de voir un peu plus loin, je m'aperçus que son avenir disparaissait. Je fronçai les sourcils ; cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

**POV Eléa**

Je regarde le panneau qui annonce les vols. Le mien sera à l'heure. Mon cœur se brise. Dans une heure, je serai loin. Dans une heure, il ne sera plus qu'un superbe souvenir. Et je sortirai définitivement de sa vie. C'est comme ça. Injuste certes, mais comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas gagner à ce jeu là. Et je m'en foutais d'avoir perdu. J'avais pu avoir ce que je voulais finalement. Volé des instants de bonheurs qui combleraient le reste de ma vie. Et puis, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'être là, toute seule dans cet aéroport. J'avais décidé à l'aube de mes vingt ans de partir loin de chez moi. Quitter la France. J'y étudiais les lettres. Je n'étais pas mauvaise élève, mais pas brillante non plus. Assez banale. Alors j'avais décidé pour avoir un « plus » dans mon CV d'aller une année à l'étranger, histoire de revenir bilingue. Le choix avait été vite fait. Je voulais maîtriser l'anglais. J'avais postulé partout, à Londres, Edimbourg, New York, Miami, Los Angeles, Toronto et… Seattle. Et c'est là que j'avais été prise. Mes parents semblaient ravis de me voir quitter le nid. Ils ne comprenaient pas ma déception.

Seattle ? Franchement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à Seattle ? Ah, je sais. De la pluie. Du froid. Du vent. De la neige. Tout ce que je déteste. CHOUETTE ! J'étais folle de rage. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Le jour où il m'avait fallu quitter la France, mes parents, mes amis, mon amoureux, j'avais fondu en larmes, tellement j'étais dépitée… et angoissée. Ma vie, je le pressentais, allait changer du tout au tout. J'étais face à un immense précipice et j'allais me jeter dedans. Maintenant je suis certaine que ça n'était pas une coïncidence, cette crise de nerf.

J'avais senti les choses. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point je reviendrais changée de cette année à l'étranger. Jamais plus je ne serai celle que je fus.

**POV Jasper**

Je compris en ressentant l'inquiétude d'Alice que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je songeai aussitôt à un accident, l'avion qui se crashe, Eléa blessée ou tuée sur le coup...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je à ma femme. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Le vol va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle. Et les retrouvailles avec sa famille aussi...

- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

- Parce qu'après, je ne vois rien. Ce qui veut dire que Jacob a décidé de la rejoindre. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, je vis le jeune loup descendre de sa chambre, une énorme valise sur le dos. Feignant l'ignorance, je m'enquis :

« Tu pars en voyage ou tu déménages ? Parce que sinon je ne vois pas d'explication à cette chose sur ton dos...

- Je dois la suivre, décréta Jacob. Il faut qu'elle comprenne... »

Je secouai la tête doucement. Ce garçon était complètement fou. Il allait mettre son avenir en jeu pour une humaine... Certes il l'aimait, je l'avais su avant lui ; mais faire une chose pareille serait la pire des âneries ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Et tu feras quoi, une fois en France ? demandai-je.

- Je me jetterai à ses pieds, je la demanderai en mariage s'il le faut mais je la récupèrerai ! »

Une demande en mariage ? N'avait-il rien appris de l'erreur de Raphael, et de celle de Fabian ?

« Dis-moi Jacob, est-ce que tu es devenu stupide, ou bien amnésique ?

- Pardon ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, décontenancé.

- Tu veux lui demander de t'épouser ? As-tu oublié que c'est précisément ce qui a précipité la rupture d'Eléa avec ses deux précédents petits amis ?

- Oui, bon, oublie le mariage. Mais je dois la convaincre ! Elle part parce qu'elle est persuadée que je finirai par la quitter pour Nessie mais elle se trompe ! Il faut que je lui explique !

- Et en supposant que tu la retrouves ? Et que tu la convainques de reprendre votre histoire ? Que feras-tu une fois à Paris ? Tu logeras chez ses parents ?

- Je trouverai un hôtel ! S'exclama-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Bella arriva à ce moment-là, accompagnée d'Edward, et demanda des explications que je lui fournis.

« En résumé, Jacob n'accepte pas le départ d'Eléa et il veut la rejoindre en France.

- Et tu comptes dormir à l'hôtel ? Tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre Jake ! S'énerva-t-elle. Les hôtels parisiens font partie des plus chers qui soient ! Et de toute façon, elle n'est pas ton âme soeur. »

Je roulai des yeux face à cet argument, mais ne donnai pas mon avis ; inutile de donner à Jacob des raisons de croire que je le soutenais. Je m'étais douté que ça arriverait, bien sûr ; simplement je pensais qu'on pourrait le convaincre plus facilement...

**POV Eléa**

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

J'avais donc débarqué, après 15 heures de voyage (et une correspondance ratée !) et 9 heures de décalage horaire dans la figure avec ma veste militaire, ma jupe courte et mes converses, cheveux auburn au vent retenus par un bonnet péruvien, yeux rougis par les larmes et bouffis par la fatigue, traînant des valises plus grosses que moi, sous une pluie diluvienne. Ça commençait bien. J'avais ronchonné, passé des plombes à trouver un taxis, autant pour qu'il comprenne ou j'avais réservé mon hôtel. Puis je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit et m'étais endormie, trop épuisée par les montagnes russes qu'avaient fait mes émotions en moins de 24 heures. Réveillée par le 4x4 d'un inconscient (oui je suis de mauvaise humeur au saut du lit) j'avais entamé ma recherche « d'appartement ou maison ». Sans succès. Les loyers étaient trop chers ou, lorsque ça entrait dans mes moyens, mal situés. N'ayant aucun penchant pour les gangs ni pour les meurtres, j'avais donc décidé de me « délocaliser ». Je choisis donc Port Angeles, à moins de 40 minutes de ma fac (oui j'allais rouler un peu vite, et alors ?). C'était loin dans un sens et près aussi et puis c'était calme et convivial. Les gens m'avaient bien accueillie et j'avais surtout craqué sur un petit appart' tout simple au dessus d'un vieux drugstore tenu par un jeune couple. Je payais 400 dollars le loyer au lieu de 600 puisque j'aidais mes propriétaires dans leur magasin. Bref, j'étais veinarde et finalement heureuse de cette nouvelle vie. Et puis, il y avait eu un rayon de soleil dans une journée pluvieuse, à l'instar de toutes les autres depuis mon arrivée.

Un sourire. Un éclat de rire. Des dents extraordinairement blanches. Des cheveux courts en bataille… Il avait passé le pas de la porte et j'avais dû détourner les yeux. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Je venais de rencontrer celui qui allait bouleverser ma vie à jamais…

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

Une quinte de toux m'arracha à mes souvenirs. Je reniflais puis me mouchai en désespoir de cause. C'était bien ma veine, la grippe avant l'heure. J'aurais l'air malin en arrivant à Paris avec mon nez de « petit renne au nez rouge ».

J'étais partie tôt de la « maison », avant que tout le monde rentre de la chasse. Ou ne soit levé. Je ne voulais pas leur infliger la vision de ma personne toute tristounette alors que je m'étais toujours montrée affable et gaie. C'était l'image de moi que je voulais qu'ils gardent. Et puis aussi, c'était égoïste mais j'assumais, ça m'évitait de les affronter. Et de devoir me contrôler. Je n'aime pas les adieux. Un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. C'est dans ces cas là où je pleure. Et je déteste ça. Ça donne la goutte au nez. Alors avec le rhume par-dessus ça aurait été beau ! Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça. Pas une pleurnicharde. C'est vrai, j'ai mes failles, mes faiblesses mais je les masque sous l'ironie et le sarcasme. C'est un masque. Il me protège. Je mords avant d'être mordue. Je quitte avant de me faire quitter. Je prends les devants, de peur de souffrir vraiment.

**POV Bella**

Mon meilleur ami était en train de faire une bêtise. Probablement la pire bêtise de sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à tout quitter, sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, son imprégnée, pour rejoindre une fille qui n'était pas destinée à être autre chose qu'une passade dans sa vie.

Et le pire ? Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Jasper, Alice et moi avions tout essayé pour le retenir ; nous refusions cependant d'en venir à la force pour l'empêcher de partir. Je savais à quel point Jacob tenait à son libre-arbitre. En désespoir de cause, je répétai ce qui semblait être devenu un mantra :

« Elle n'est pas ton âme sœur ! »

Il eut un reniflement dérisoire.

« Tu sais quoi, Bells ? Pour quelqu'un qui a piqué une crise en apprenant que je m'étais imprégnée de sa fille, je trouve que tu tiens beaucoup à me garder auprès d'elle !

- Il m'a bien fallu accepter que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Être mon âme sœur ne fait pas d'elle la femme de ma vie ! Cracha-t-il. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le prouver en empêchant Eléa de partir, ou s'il est trop tard, de la rejoindre en France !

- Jacob, je t'en prie...

- Tu veux que je te dise, Bella ? Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde. Embrasse Nessie pour moi. »

**POV Eléa**

Je m'apprête à passer sous un énième portique. Ensuite, au bout du couloir, ça sera la douane, le tampon sur le passeport et Sayonara USA !

Je pars, je m'efface et m'évanouis. C'est mieux ainsi. Pour eux. Pour moi. Pour lui.

Celui-là de portique il n'a pas clignoté. Quelques enjambées, je vais tendre ma pièce d'identité au douanier…

« Eléa, Eléa ! Attends ! ELEA ! »

J'en lâche mon passeport et me retourne, effarée par cette voix qui scande mon nom, désespérée. Il est là, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là. Un mouvement de la foule. C'est lui qui court. Il avance vite. J'entends sa respiration, ses hoquets quand il me hurle de rester. Il veut me voir. Une dernière fois. Oui. Juste me voir. M'avoir. Mais je ne lui suis pas destinée. Je l'aime. A en mourir. Et plus encore si je le pouvais. Si ce sacrifice pouvait changer l'histoire. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il est un autre moi-même. Une partie de moi. Oui, je l'aime tout simplement. C'est banal dit comme ça, alors qu'entre nous c'était tout sauf ça. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi. A sa façon. Du mieux qu'il le peut.

Mais il ne m'est pas destiné.

On a toujours su comment ça se terminerait. Mais maintenant qu'on y est, que le jour tant redouté est arrivé, on se voile la face. Alors je me répète à l'infini les propos de sa meilleure amie : « Il ne t'est pas destiné. »

Je ne peux pas lui obéir. Même si j'en ai envie. Je ne peux pas.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je l'aime assez pour lui souhaiter ça, même si ça n'est pas avec moi qu'il le trouvera. Une larme, stupide larme roule sur ma joue. Allons bon, pas de sentimentalisme ! Je me suis toujours préférée distante et irrévérencieuse. Et je pense que lui aussi. Je ricane contre moi-même.

_Imbécile !_

Il pousse les gens. Certains s'étalent par terre. Il approche. Je vois ses cheveux avec des épis rebelles, noirs comme l'ébène. Bientôt il sera là, devant moi. Il me prendra par le bras, le retournera et m'embrassera et…

Je me pince, mettant fin au rêve, à ce scénario digne du plus grand des navets hollywoodien. Mon cœur se serre. Ca y est, c'est le moment. Je dois y aller. Ca sera dur. Mais j'ai promis. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Pour me faire bouger, je psalmodie ces mots qui me hantent depuis des semaines déjà.

_Il ne t'est pas destiné. _

*** Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol A832650 en destination de Chicago… ***

Je sèche mes larmes et souris à l'ironie du sort. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Si proches et pourtant jamais réunis. Je termine donc le mouvement que j'avais entamé. Je passe la ligne. Je passe la douane. C'est fini. Je suis de nouveau une étrangère. Je suis de nouveau dans mon monde et quitte le sien. Je me retourne. Il se débat. Je lui offre un pauvre sourire. J'avance. Il se colle à la vitre et y dépose sa paume, à plat. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas faillir. Il s'est calmé. Il me voit, ses craintes le quittent. Il s'apaise.

« Eléa… Eléa… Reste… Reste avec moi… Pour moi… »

Mais c'est pour lui que je pars. Pour qu'il n'ai pas à choisir. Pour qu'il ne souffre jamais. Je le regarde, le contemple. Ses prunelles, si joyeuses d'ordinaire sont nimbées de larmes. Je ne les mérite pas ses pleurs. Je dépose du ma main un baiser et appose ma paume contre la vitre, reflet de son geste. Je sens à travers le verre la chaleur incroyable de sa peau. Je souris. Je profite de mes dernières secondes avec lui. J'ai choisi. Je pose ma tête contre le verre et souffle, bouleversée :

« Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il va me répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvre, se referme. Il cherche ses mots. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, ça me ferait faillir. Je m'oblige à m'éloigner de lui. Sa présence m'intoxique, j'oublie mon devoir. Je tourne les talons, m'éloigne de lui et m'oblige à faire abstraction de ses hurlements désespérés pour me retenir. Ainsi que les coups d'œil curieux et consternés des passants. Ils se demandent ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ce garçon.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Ils pensent sans doute que je suis sans cœur de l'abandonner dans cet état. Mais eux, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je mords mon poing, jusqu'au sang pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je grogne. Au moins maintenant j'ai une raison de pleurer.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné. _

Si le monde avait été normal, nous aurions été ensemble. J'aurais été l'alternative logique. Ca aurait été aussi simple que de respirer. Mais, je l'avais appris à mes dépends, le monde ne tournait pas rond.

_Il ne m'est pas destiné... _

**POV Jacob :**

Elle était partie. Je n'avais pas réussi à la retenir, à l'empêcher de partir. Peut-être que si j'étais arrivé plus tôt à l'aéroport... Peut-être que si j'avais cherché à savoir ce qui la préoccupait... Je m'effondrai sur le sol, en larmes. Je sens les gens me contourner, ou bien me fixer du regard, comme pour comprendre comment un chagrin d'amour peut provoquer une telle réaction. Finalement une vieille dame vint me relever.

« Allons, jeune homme... Ne restez pas là comme ça, voyons !

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Demandai-je en me redressant et en la regardant. La femme que j'aime vient de prendre un avion... Pour retourner à Paris...

- Allons, venez et racontez-moi ça... »

Elle m'entraîne vers des sièges, à l'écart ; et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui raconte tout. Enfin presque tout : je ne mentionne ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous, ni l'imprégnation. Mais je lui parle de notre rencontre, de notre amitié, de son ex-petit-ami, de notre relation et de ses insécurités... Je parle longtemps. Je termine par son départ en cachette au petit matin, et la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister. Contre toute attente, elle me sourit.

« Vous allez abandonner maintenant ? Vous aviez prévu de la suivre à Paris, je crois, non ?

- Oui mais c'est inutile... Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle...

- Taratata. Battez-vous encore jeune homme ! Sinon vous le regretterez toujours ! »

**POV Eléa**

Je passe mon voyage à pleurer. J'ai le cœur en morceaux, et je sais que cette fois il ne pourra pas se recoller. La seule personne qui aurait ce pouvoir n'est pas faite pour moi. Mon voisin tente d'engager la conversation, mais finit par se décourager devant mes larmes et mon silence. Je regarde par le hublot le paysage qui défile. Des nuages, des nuages, toujours des nuages... Et de temps en temps, un peu d'océan.

Enfin j'arrive à Paris. Je regarde autour de moi ; rien n'a changé depuis l'an dernier, et pourtant tout me semble différent. Tout me semble étranger. Je m'attarde dans les toilettes de l'aéroport pour effacer les traces de larmes sur mon visage. Je me remaquille rapidement, puis je pars en quête de ma famille.

Finalement, je les aperçois ; ils sont tous là. Maman et Papa bien sûr, mais aussi Sarah, ma sœur, Edwin son fils et mes deux frères, Yann et Daniel. En me voyant, mon neveu se met à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère et m'appelle :

« _Tata ! Tata là ! »_

Sarah est la première à m'apercevoir ; en souriant, elle pose le petit bout par terre et celui-ci se met à galoper vers moi. J'ai les larmes aux yeux ; il marche ! Edwin marche, et dire que quand je l'ai quitté il gazouillait à peine ! Ma sœur le suit de près, et me prend dans ses bras.

_« Bienvenue chez toi_, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

- _Merci. C'est bon d'être de retour, de vous revoir tous..._

_- Alors ,_ demande Yann. _Seattle, c'était comment ?_

_- Oh, tu sais... de la grisaille, de la pluie et de la neige... _»

Je ne suis pas prête à parler de Jacob à ma famille. Je ne sais pas si je leur en parlerai un jour. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais pas maintenant. Je discute avec animation, quand quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Une voix chaude me déclare, en anglais :

« Mademoiselle, vous avez oublié quelque chose... »

Je me retourne, sans en croire mes oreilles. C'est lui. Il m'a suivie jusqu'ici, j'ignore par quel miracle. Il me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse faire, incapable de le repousser même si j'en avais envie. Puis il me regarde dans les yeux et déclare :

« Eléa, tu ne seras peut-être qu'une étoile filante dans ma vie. Mais devine quoi, j'ai fait un voeu... »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, je demande :

« Lequel ?

- Que la parenthèse dure éternellement. »

Un sourire. Un espoir. Un soleil. Sa main tendue. Ma main. Le monde entier. Lui. Moi. L'espace qui nous sépare du "nous". Nous?

FIN

Et oui, une fin ouverte. A vous de décider si elle accepte ou pas...

Wow, ça fait bizarre de penser que je ne publierai plus du tout cette fic... On l'a écrite en septembre, et là c'est la fin de l'aventure...


End file.
